


Lucky's Last Chance

by DprLvr



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, B/B - Freeform, Complete, Diaper, Diaper Sex, Gay, Love, M/M, Oral, diaper love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 50,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DprLvr/pseuds/DprLvr
Summary: If you have not already, I suggest you read Last Chance first, since this is a sequel to that story, and will make far more sense if you do.  This is Last Chance, the next generation I suppose you would say, and Lucky just got dragged, kicking and screaming, into his Last Chance School.
Kudos: 1





	Lucky's Last Chance

Lucky's Last Chance – Last Chance, The Next Generation

****Warning, this story involves gay boy love, diaper wearing and usage, and piss play. If it is not legal or moral for you to be reading this story, or this is not the sort of story that you enjoy, then I strongly suggest you exit now. If you decide to risk it and continue on, I hope that you enjoy. Please remember that I write for myself and share with others who may enjoy, but I remind you that this is my property, and ask that no one posts it elsewhere without my permission. I love to hear from my readers, even though I do not require it to continue, so, should you wish to do so, please email me at erich5748 at ymail.com. Also please remember to donate to this site to keep their great service going for all us that enjoy it. I hope that you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.****

Preword: This is a sequel to the story Last Chance, to better understand this story, may I suggest you read that one first if you have not already done so. To find it, look in the Authors section of Nifty, search for me under erich, and there you will find all my stories, including that one. Now, onto the story.

Chance is now the principal and father figure of his very own Last Chance School, now a parent to hundreds upon hundreds of needy children. Already hundreds have poured through his doors, every last one of them far better for his amazing help and guidance. It has been ten years since Chance took on this challenge and made their home, and in that ten years, he has only failed to help three students, two girls and one boy, and like his savior before him, Peter, he still feels like he failed those kids, yet he knows that he had truly done everything in his power to help them, but that they were simply too far gone, or there was something wrong in their heads, and so, he had to hand them over to the justice system to take care of. Yeah, except there is no justice there for those kinds of people, they will have been locked away and pretty much left to rot, he knows that, and he still feels bad for it.

Chance went with his boyfriend, his other half, Zayden, and though they never officially got married, they truly are husbands, and Zayden too is there to help all, and he too feels bad for the scant few that they simply were unable to help.

Chance's own mom even came with them, well, when she was able to, and also helped all the children, for she had been raised in much the same gutters as all their children had been. She died only the year before, but for many years, she finally got to feel good and happy, and Chance was truly happy for her. But years and years of alcohol, drug, and physical abuse finally catches up with even the most turned around person, and she died happier than she ever felt she deserved.

Same as his first Last Chance School, Chance has ensured that all his teachers and staff came from rough backgrounds, he found all the teachers that society had said were useless, he took ex convicts that learned excellent skills in prison to staff his kitchen and clean the place, even one of his teachers was there because he had been in prison himself, for supposedly raping a fourteen year old boy, but Chance believed him that not only had it not been rape, but that the boy had sworn that he was legal age, but, as always, that sort of thing matters absolutely none at all to the police or the courts. 

The school itself had been pretty near a garbage dump when he and Zayden had made it, in fact, they laughed, and wondered if they were going to be able to make anything of it at all, but they did. Their new school district had given them all the help that they could, though there was not a lot of money, Chance took what little they could give him, and ran with it. They started slow, with just a few kids and a few teachers, and slowly they all got the place cleaned up, fixed up, and livable. They built dorms, they found portable buildings to turn into housing, and they did it all with little to no money. Especially at first, they were out every weekend scouring the entire city as much as they possibly could to get donations and materials, if it was free or dirt cheap, they pretty much always took it. No matter what it was, because same as Peter, they had the kids fix anything they could, and then they sold it to help pay for their school.

By the time they were there for a year, already the school was running quite smoothly, but by their second, they were already at pretty near full capacity. Chance had sprung almost all his first class of kids right from the local kiddie prisons or half way houses, and together they made it all happen.

By their tenth year, they had already helped the entire city to get cleaned up, and though Chance still always has children, they now usually have upwards of fifty beds free at any time. He can house up to as much as two hundred and fifty students, but he now seems to be holding steady at just about two hundred now, so that is good.

Same as Peter before him, he has taken hundreds of kids every year, and gave them life, and virtually every last one of them, they who had been destined for permanent street life, and/or prison, all went on to do so much good. With Chance and Zayden's knowledge of all learning disabilities, for they had specialized in that above all else, they were able to help the children to find ways to allow them to learn. Chance has fully ninety five percent of his children graduate and go to some form of higher education, and probably forty or so percent of them to university, which is utterly amazing, considering their backgrounds. Still a great deal of the children go into trades and whatnot, but that is just as great, every year they may see a dozen or more that go into building, carpentry, mechanics, metal working, and whatnot, and usually a few that go to university to become even more. So far Chance has or has had three students go to become doctors, two that became teachers, and several more spread over an equal number of other high paying professions.

It is mid September, another school year just started, though Chance too just runs all year long, and helps his kids all the time, though summer time is mostly dedicated to fun studies. All his kids and teachers are in class, and Chance had just gotten off the phone with the police, he is on first name basis with virtually every member of the police department now. They had just found a boy who they classify as wild, and asked if Chance would be willing to take him on, and of course he said hell yeah. 

Half an hour later, in walked two police officers, very nearly carrying a small child who has not stopped screaming, hitting, and even biting the two officers attempting to hold him down. They are both bleeding, Chance can see that they are beyond mad, but they are keeping it together, because they do understand.

“Thanks John and Peter, go see my doctor right now to get cleaned up, make sure that he tests you for anything, there's no telling what he could be carrying, and thanks for not beating the shit outta him, even though you both look like you wanted to do nothing less.”

“Yeah, but, I can't hit a kid, no matter what he does to me.” John said, gritting his teeth, because he is in pain.

“I know, but when you were here as a kid, you woulda had no qualms whatsoever, in fact, I think it was a kid about this ones age that you damn near killed, wasn't it.”

“Yeah, still have nightmares about what I damn near did to that poor kid. I was a wreck, that's for sure, and you turned me right around. I hope you can help this one too, but, even he might be a stretch for you. Anyway, we'll lock the door and let James know.”

“Thanks.” Chance said, and then the two officers left him, locking the two of them into the room together.

For well over an hour, the young boy raged; he screamed (sometimes at the top of his lungs), he swore (rather vehemently and impressively for someone so young), he tore everything apart (leaving virtually nothing untouched), he broke as much as he could get his hands on (And attempted to break even that which he could not grab), he attempted to break out the door (but Chance had learned a few years ago to have a very solid and well locked door for this reason), and he would have attempted to break open the window and jump out, until he looked out and realized they are three stories up, though it did not stop him from throwing something at the window anyway, to find out that it was not actually glass, and the chair he threw just bounced right off, and damn near hit him as well. 

Chance damn near laughed when that happened, but managed to keep it in check, knowing full well that such a reaction to the young boy in this state would only infuriate him even more. It had been after the first student to rage out in his office broke the window, that Chance had had it replaced with something virtually unbreakable. The entire time the young boy did this, Chance just sat there with his fingers intertwined on his belly, sitting back in his chair, saying nothing, and watching the young man. And The one and only time that the young man cam near to Chance, Chance just put up his finger in a stalling motion, and shook his head no firmly, and he bypassed Chance from then on. Finally he must have realized that there was no escape, and the small man in front of him was not going to do anything, no matter how much he destroyed. And so, he sat down, looked at Chance, the look on his face furious, bordering on murderous.

“Hello, how are you this beautiful day?” Chance asked happily.

“Huh.” The young boy said in shock.

“It's okay, everything in here can be replaced, and I know where you're coming from. I was once dragged into just such an office, though I didn't rage out quite like you did, but you're not the first to destroy everything in here, and I'm equally certain you won't be the last.”

“What if I hada killed you?”

“I doubt you could've, I keep nothing at all weapon like in here, and I'm pretty good at self defense. I wouldn't hit you, or even try and hurt you, but if I haveta restrain you, I will. With that being said, though, had you managed to kill me, you'd die as well. You see, there's only one way this door gets opened now, and that's if I ask for it, so, if I'm dead, you'd haveta eat me first to survive, but, you'd run out of food, eventually, and then you too would die.” Chance said serenely.

The young boy looked at Chance with a look of shock, he was not certain if the strange man was being serious or not.

“So, may we start?” Chance asked softly.

“What do you mean?”

“I usually like to start with introductions. So, I'm Chance, this is the Last Chance School, and I am your last chance. From here, you either do well, or you go to jail. There are only two options, one or the other, and I truly detest using option number two, and I would very much appreciate it if you weren't the fourth child that I've had to send to prison. So far I've sent three out of a bit less than a couple thousand kids there, and I still feel bad for it. Now, you may be on your last chance with society, but here, I hope it will instead be your first chance to shine, to do amazing things. So, who are you, and tell me, why are you here, why is this your last chance with society?”

“Um, I'm Lucky, and people don't like me.”

“Is it because they don't like you, or is it more that you don't like or trust them?”

“Probably.” He admitted.

“Was a pretty impressive tirade you had going on there, very vocal, I can honestly say I've never met a child quite as young as you that could swear quite like that, and you destroyed a fair bit too, I might add.”

Once more, the young man had no idea what to make of Chance, so he said nothing.

“I told you that I was once dragged into a school just like this. I'd almost killed someone, again, the police said there or jail, my choice, but then dragged me there, kicking and screaming the whole way too. Then, you know, the funniest thing happened, I found out that I wasn't alone, I found out that I wasn't garbage, and I found the single best home that I could ever hope to find. So, now, here I am, a new garbage dump of a city, trying to do my part to help make it just a little better for all the poor kids out there. I've been here ten years, and already the rate of kids coming through my doors has started to decrease, which is excellent, because I'd prefer to stay right in the two hundred kid range. Most of the kids here think of me and my teachers as parents, since I'm of course more a father figure to every last one of these kids than most of their real fathers are, and certainly a far cry better than a few. So, tell me, what drove you to be like this?”

“I don't know.”

“How so, are you able to explain?” He asked softly.

“The streets, they're all I ever knew. I don't know who my parents are, I've never been inside a school 'til today, I steal anything I need, and I'll kill anything in my way if I haveta.”

“Yeah, was pretty close to the same myself, except I did know my mother, and I did go to school, but the rest pretty much described me too. So, any clue as to how old you are then?”

“No.”

“I'm gonna say nine, just because of your size, but, that's often quite misleading with street kids, so you could be as old as twelve, but I wouldn't say any higher at all. However, any hair on your boy bits?”

“Huh?”

“You know, your dick and balls?”

“Oh. No. I know I'll get it some day, but not yet.”

“Okay, so not likely any older than twelve. If I hadta guess, I'd say ten or eleven though. So, tell me, have you sold your body for sex?”

“Yeah, why, you wanna pay me too?”

“Thought as much, but no thanks. If you were cleaned up, you'd probably be right hot, but I have a husband and he's all I'll ever need, so no thanks.” Chance said simply.

This too is pretty common, virtually every gay boy and straight girl has offered, and he has turned every last one of them down.

“Oh.” He once more had nothing to say.

“It's okay. Now, I can't help but to notice your smell, you smell like most of the homeless kids did, except for a scent that only a few have also had. You wet the bed at night, don't you?”

“Um, yeah.” He actually blushed, but also looked quite angry again.

“No worries, here we have lots to help keep you warm and dry and comfortable all night long, and not have to worry about a thing. It looks as if your pants were wet recently as well, is that also normal?”

“Yeah, at least once a day.”

“At least, so sometimes more than once per day, and that's every day?”

“Yeah, that's why I beat everyone up, if they say anything, then they get a beating.”

“I understand. That was one of the reasons I became so mean as well. So, you'll also get something during the day to help with that as well then.”

“What?”

“Have you ever heard of diapers?”

“Mmmm, no, not that I can think of.”

“I thought you might not've. What they are is a tape on absorbent underwear type garment that collects all your pee, and once it's soaked up all it can, you change it. They'll be at least a million times better than wetting your pants, trust me, I know, because I wear them all day for those very reasons myself.”

“Really, you piss your pants too?” He asked with at least a hundred times more emotion than he has shown so far.

“Absolutely. Now, you've sold yourself before, that much we know. Was it men, women, or both?”

“Mostly men, I hated going with women.”

“Thought so. Do you know and or understand what gay is?”

“Yeah.”

“And do you feel that you are?”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah, to tell you the truth, you certainly seem all gay to me as well, but so too am I, as you may've already guessed, since I said I have a husband and all.”

“Yeah, I kinda caught that.”

“So, can you tell me what the rage session when you walked in was all about?”

“To show dominance. If no one thinks they can fuck with me, then they won't.”

“The only reason you're not dead, you know, is because most people would never kill a young child. You're probably more than a little lucky you didn't meet one that wouldn't care about that. That little episode there, had you done that to the right person, he or she likely woulda just shot you instantly.”

“You honestly think I wasn't waiting for it, hoping for it?”

“Yeah, kinda felt that much too. The problem is, your name is you, through and through, isn't it. You're lucky to have made it this far, it's not just your name.”

“Yeah. Lucky, that's me, the luckiest person on the planet.” He deadpanned.

“Maybe you are. Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but, this place, this school, my home, I promise you with everything in me, that this can and will be the most amazing place you've ever experienced, if only you'll gimme a chance. We can teach you so much, I wanna truly make you shine. I feel in you someone of great potential.”

“You probably say that to everyone.”

“To a certain degree, yes. Everyone has a great amount of potential to go out and do great things, but you, no, you I think have even more. You remind me a lot of me. I was absolutely brilliant in my schooling and whatnot, and I was a complete and total menace to society. You've never even gone to school, but you won't be the first here that we've hadta start right from scratch, so don't feel that you'll be in any way at a disadvantage. No, I feel a shockingly warm and caring young man buried inside you, under all those piles of shit that've been dumped on you. There's a goodness that's just peeking out, I can see it, and I think you want me to help you unbury it.”

“I don't know how or where you could see this goodness, there's nothing like that inside me. Maybe there usedta be, but, no, not any more.”

“No. I don't make mistakes like that. It's there, it's buried, but it's there. Do you think that you could make me a promise yet?”

“I don't think I can promise anything.”

“Okay, fair enough. I'm still gonna ask anyway, and I want you to think on it for a few minutes, okay.”

“Um, okay.”

“I'd really like for you to try and trust me, and I want you to promise to try as hard as I'll try to help you. I promise you with everything I have to do everything in all our power to help you, to make you shine, to make you good. Now, I want you to close your eyes, I want you to just sit there for a few minutes and think on all that, okay.”

Lucky closed his eyes, and Chance just watched him. For more than five minutes, Chance watched him, and at around the four minute mark, Chance saw tears start coming down. Finally Lucky opened his eyes, and looked to Chance with so much pain and hurt in his eyes.

“I wanna trust you, I want you to help me, but I'm scared.”

“I know. You took a good long hard look at your life and realized that that's really not who you are, nor who you wanna be, and it hurts. I get that. I understand that. I usedta be in your shoes. We can help you. Can you promise yet to do your best?”

“I don't even know what a promise really is.”

“No, I don't believe that you probably do. What a promise really is, is a vow to me, or to yourself, and in this case almost solely to yourself, that you will do what you said you will do. What it means is that you'll do whatever it takes mentally to let me help you.”

“Oh. I think I understand. What if I fuck up though?”

“Then so what. You think we don't all fuck up from time to time, because we do, all the time. What's important though, is that you accept the fact that you're gonna fuck up from time to time, learn from it, and move on. So, you ready yet?”

“Okay, I promise to try my best.”

“And I too promise to do my best for you as well. Now, you need cleaning, dressing, and food. So, let's see about getting you all cleaned up first.”

Chance went and knocked three times, paused, and knocked two times, and then the door was opened. The secretary took one look at the office and laughed.

“Wow, spirited little fucker, was a pretty impressive stampede he had going on, and it looks like he did more damage than most too.”

“Meh, what's a few little things here and there, but, the little shit didn't even destroy the paperwork I hadta do for the school board. I should just go back and tear it all up and say he did it.” Chance grinned, ruffling Lucky's hair.

“Sorry.” Lucky whispered, probably the first time he had ever said it.

“Don't be. I understand fully.”

“Thanks.”

“So, let's go get you into the shower, and while you're in there, I'll find you a robe to wear to start.”

“Okay.”

Chance led the way to the only bathroom with a private shower, it is in the nurses office. Chance showed him where everything is, told him to use lots of soap, and to wash his body and hair at least three full times, so, he did so. While Lucky was in the shower, Chance went to the store room and found a robe for Lucky, and then headed back. He then grabbed a diaper from the stack in the nurses office, and set it out for Lucky. It took just over half an hour, when Lucky opened the door and started coming out.

“Just a second. One of the school rules is that you're not allowed to be nude anywhere but in a washroom or your own bedroom, so put this on.” He said, handing the robe and diaper to Lucky.

“Um, what's this?”

“The diaper.”

“Oh, and how do I put it on?”

“Ah, yes, I guess we'll haveta show you that, huh. Gimme a minute, I'm gonna get my secretary to come and witness this, since I refuse to be alone with any students while they're nude, to protect myself.”

“Oh.” He said in understanding.

A few seconds later, Chance was back, and so, he taught Lucky how to diaper himself, and he did a pretty good job of it. Chance had to admit that the little boy is a stunningly pretty little gay baby boy, and when the other gay baby boy diaper lovers in the school find out about him, Lucky is going to have his pick, even though they pretty near all have boyfriends already.

“There you go. It'll get easier as you learn it, don't worry. Now, put your robe on, tie it up, and then we'll go to the store room to find you some clothes that'll fit you, and we'll just get you a pair of slippers for now. The kids here all knit their own, and so too shall you once you're in that class, but there's a few older pairs that you can use that other kids grew out of, so no point in throwing them away.”

“I'll learn how to knit? Isn't that a girls thing?”

“Hell no. Here's the thing. There's no such thing as a girls thing, or a boys thing, only things that you enjoy doing and/or can do. And if you ever say anything of the nature to our trans students, you're probably gonna have a very bad day.”

“Oh.”

“It's okay. You'll learn so much here, you're gonna love it. I see curiosity rolling off you like heat from an oven. You want so desperately to learn, and we'll happily help you with that. I know you're pretty young and dumped on, but is there something that you always dreamed you could do?”

“Yeah.” He said wistfully.

“What, I'd be happy to help you with nearly anything to help you become nearly anything?” Chance asked softly.

“Yeah, but I learned a long time ago never to say the things out loud that I want, they just get taken away.” He said softly.

“Ah, yes. Sadly I too know that pain. I can't promise that whatever it is that you're dreaming is within your reach, but, I can promise that if it's an attainable goal, I'll do everything in my power to ensure that you get everything that you need to do just that.”

“You really mean it, don't you?”

“Absolutely.”

“I'd really liketa be an astronaut, go up in space and everything.”

“Ah, such a wonderful goal. You understand, I hope, just what it takes to become one of the elite that gets the chance to do that, right?”

“No.”

“I don't pretend to understand all that you'd need, and so, I won't say it all yet, but you're gonna haveta be incredibly smart, driven, and fit. I think that you're already all that, and more.”

“No I'm not.”

“Hell yeah you are. How long have you been all alone on the street?”

“I have no idea.”

“Exactly, and you're alive, and in reasonable condition, so, you're absolutely driven. You have an amazing body already, you're a tough little bugger, so you're already good and fit. As for smart, maybe not all the way there yet, sure, but you have incredible street smarts, cunning, and you know how to stay alive, and I'm betting that that's gonna be the kinda smartness they desire almost more than anything. Out there, in the gutters, and probably in space too, it's way easier to die than it ever will be to stay alive. I don't detect on you that you're addicted to anything, which is also hard to do, but if you are, we'll get you cleaned right up. No, you're smart, and we'll make you more so, have no fear.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. So, what we'll do is find everything that you needta know to become what you wanna be, and then we'll tailor your schooling around that. Of course that doesn't mean that you getta shirk all the other schooling and responsibilities that you'll have, all of which we'll go over soon. Now, here's the store room, in case you hadn't already noticed, so, let me get you some reasonable clothes, and a diaper shirt.”

As they had been talking, they had been walking, so they had entered the store room, and then stood and finished talking. Chance went and found a few articles of clothing that would fit the tiny little boy. Lucky will not be the only boy that came to him at about the same age and/or size, and Chance has always ensured that he has clothes for all sizes, so he knows that he will find what he needs, but there will not be a lot. Chance found some pants, a shirt, a diaper shirt, and then a pair of slippers.

“Here you go, go into the change room right over there and try all these on and come out and let me see if I needta change anything.”

“I can just change here, I don't mind, I'm not shy.”

“Yes, you could, but it's also not allowed. And yes, I do know why you made the offer, please don't. It's simply not necessary. Absolutely you're a stunning young man, and any boy is gonna be lucky to have you, but don't try with me, you'll never have me.”

“Oh. You saw that.”

“Yep, from you and several hundred other boys and girls.”

“Oh. I saw how you looked at me too.”

“Yeah, once cleaned up, like I said, you're simply gorgeous. I don't mind looking, especially when presented in a diaper like you are, but I'll never partake either.”

“Oh. You think I'm gorgeous?”

“Oh hell yeah. Tell me, did you ever have trouble finding a man who'd pay?”

“No.”

“That's why. Even buried in all the shit of your life, it couldn't hide it entirely, so others will've seen it, and I bet they paid well too.”

And he really is beautiful too. He is tall, already pretty muscular for his age and size, bright curly blonde hair that is wild and unruly, stormy grey eyes, good nose and ears that fit his face perfectly, and beautiful, luscious full red lips.

“Yeah, they always did.”

“I bet. Now, scoot, go get changed. Diaper shirt first, it snaps in the crotch, I'm sure you'll figure it out.”

So, Lucky headed to the change room and took only a few minutes to change, and then came out. Chance appraised him, smiled, and told him that it is perfect.

“How's it feel?”

“Really good, actually. I'm usually lucky if I manage to steal clothes that fit decently.”

“Yeah, and how's the diaper feel?”

“Little thick, and it feels a bit warm, but not bad, and I think it's already helped, I already felt that I started pissing and didn't realize it again.”

“Good thing you have it then. Tomorrow when you visit the doctor, he'll look into that to see if he can see an obvious reason as to why you can't hold your pee, but other than going to the hospital, we might never know. Most of the other kids I've ever had here never bothered to go, because as soon as they finally got diapers, they fell in love with them and decided that they wanted to keep them. My mom found out the reason I need diapers, and though I know that I could get it fixed, I really don't wanna. And just so's you know, we have almost a dozen kids here, nine boys and two girls, that are simply diaper lovers, they don't even have a need to wear them, yet they love doing so. Half those boys are gay, by the way”

“Is that bad or something?”

“For some strange reason, there are a lotta people who do think that it is, but for no reason whatsoever as far as I say. When and if you fall in love with them, you most certainly won't be alone in that here. My husband and I, as well as pretty close to two dozen students, and two more teachers share that same love, and I say what's not to love, really.”

“Oh. Okay.”

“Now, food. I bet you want some, don't you?”

“Yeah, but I just ate yesterday, so it's not too bad. I don't usually have too much trouble getting food.”

“That's good, and you're certainly not malnourished or underfed in any way, which is great. Come to the dining hall with me so that you can get filled up properly though.”

Chance led the way, and as soon as they walked in, Lucky paused, sniffed, and then sighed. “Oh god, it smells so fucking good in here.”

“Yeah, it usually does. There's almost always at least some food in here, we mostly have three actual meal times, but we always have whatever leftovers available as well for just in case someone needs a snack, or I have a new student come in. Go ahead and see what all there is and what you'd like, and then come and join me.”

Chance went and sat at a table and waited for Lucky to fill up a plate and come over. The funny thing is, as far as new students go, Lucky filled his plate far less than most. He came and sat down, and started eating, at a nice slow pace, not nearly inhaling it like most new kids do.

“So, tell me Lucky, do you know what your last name is?”

“Sorry, no.”

“That's okay. Do you ever remember any time before being on the street?”

“Sometimes yeah, but most of the time, not really. Sometimes I'll wake from a bad dream and swear I was with my dad. He's the only person I really remember, but he died. It was after that that I took off.”

“And do you know his name?”

“Um, yeah, I think it was Andre or something like that, why?”

“Well, because I'm gonna try and see if I can maybe pinpoint who you are. Sometimes to help the future we needta know the past. I have a feeling that you were very well taught in your younger years. You speak shockingly well for a street kid, you eat like royalty, and you just sound, well, more.”

“But I'm just trash.”

“Baby, we're all trash here, that's what makes this place work.” Chance grinned.

“Yeah. How will you do it though?”

“Well, I figure that you're between the age of ten and twelve, and for your memory to be that hazy of the past, at your age, I'd guess you were about five or so when you hit the streets, and I'm assuming you didn't wander far from home, so, all I haveta do is check for all the obituaries for this city from the times of about five to seven years ago, but, just to be safe, I'm gonna search from four to eight years. It'll take a little time and patience, but I've done it before, and found a shit load of information for at least a few students over the years.”

“Oh, what if that finds information I don't wanna know though?”

“You don't really believe that, do you?”

“Well, yeah.”

“No, if it's there to be found, you should know it. One should always be aware of who they are and where they came from. Really though, I doubt there'll be any information that you wouldn't wanna know anyway.”

“Not so sure about that.”

“Why?”

“I don't know, just a feeling I have is all.”

“Then, to me, that's the best reason to do it. If you're having bad dreams and bad feelings, then we needta get it all outta you. Group therapy here is wonderful, and even just sitting one on one with the therapist here is great too, it's always so nice to get all that shit outta our heads.”

“Oh. So, what all is there to do around here then?”

“So much it's not even funny. We have several games rooms and lounges, we have a pretty amazing theatre, and we do a movie night every Friday in the main gym with so much popcorn you'll get sick, we have the three shops, two computer classrooms that are welcome to be used when there's no class and with lotsa cool toys to play with, there's the library, there's the gym and the sorta field for playing other games, we have two different arts and crafts rooms, a music room, and probably at least a couple more that I'm forgetting about.”

“Why three shops?”

“One for each woodworking, metal working, and mechanics. When I got this school, the shops were already here, but, I asked for them to be made larger, and in the case of the woodworking shop, I asked them to more than triple it, so, pretty much all the classrooms that had been down there got turned into three even larger and better shops, and then I even had them put up a huge outdoor sheltered area, where we could store things, and even do work outside.”

“Oh. Never even touched a tool before.”

“Neither had I before going to my Last Chance School, but as it turned out, I was really good at it, and I'm now classified as a master woodworker as well. When I'm not doing actual work, and wanna just play, that's usually where I am. I still love creating things outta wood, and I still sell every piece I make to help support the school. After our first year, I don't think I've taken more than just a few dollars here and there for the operation of this school. You kids, and us teachers, what we make and sell, helps to pay for us all here. Hell, about the only thing the school board pays now is our wages, and about half the food.”

“Why only half the food?”

“Because we grow the other half ourselves. The entire roof of the school is a massive garden, there's five greenhouses up there, and tonnes of planters. Even in the yard, where possible, we have fruit trees and berry bushes, and other plants as well. Even the roofs of every exterior dorm building has plants on it, growing our food, we use every cubic centimeter of space we can to grow as much as we possibly can. We probably have more plants growing in our small area than half the city does together I'm sure.”

“Oh, that's good I guess.”

“It's great, actually. We even have a chicken coop with a hundred laying hens providing pretty near all our eggs, and then another chicken coop that has all our best breeders in it, hatching all the chickens we need to supply our laying hens, and our meals. We have a massive rabbit hutch where we grow rabbits for food, and then our really crafty kids take their pelts when we get them back, and make slippers and other things outta them. We also have three sheep, and when they get shorn, kids here take that and make their own wool for knitting.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, we try and grow and raise as much as we can, but, of course, with two hundred students, that's not nearly enough for meat and eggs, so, clearly we haveta buy the rest.”

“What about power and gas and whatnot?”

“This school, for some reason, was never equipped with gas service, so most of it's electric. We actually make almost all our own power though, we have eight wind turbines up top, and that does most that we need, but we also use solar power collection, since our school gets good sun exposure, so that we're using that as well. We also have a huge boiler system that I helped to develop for my old school when I was just a kid, so we made another for here, that uses all our scrap wood and sawdust, to heat almost all our water, then the electric water boiler does the rest. It used to be a huge oil fueled water boiler when I got here, but I had them take that out and replace it with an electric one. Then of course, everything else that we do to save power helps. You'll learn a lot about all that.”

“Okay. What about all the supplies, you said we have all the shops and arts and crafts and whatnot?”

“Ah, now that's our biggest pride, and where everyone's involved. You see, we go out into the community about once a month and collect donations and whatever free shit we can get. We get pallets and free sheet goods from several places now, once a year two different mills bring us all the shit wood that they can't use, but I also buy at least two more lifts of really good stuff from them as well at the same time, so that they're not doing it all for free. I also have a deal with a scrap metal place, and his customers are allowed to dump their materials in a place and donate it to us, and a few times a year, he brings us a large truck load of scrap metals, man, the kids in there are impressive in what they do with it all, they melt it all down, make their own blends and mixes, and create stunning stuff. And at least once per year we get a vehicle of some sort donated to us that gets fixed up and sold, though we kept one for ourselves to get around. Then of course in the mechanics class they also get lotsa broken down old tools, and so, they make new ones with the old parts, or rebuild what they can. We actually make shit loads of money here, and all the kids love doing that.”

“What happens to all that money then?”

“Well, once a month we go and buy all the supplies we need, and whatever food we want, we give a shit load to the local food bank, and then the rest is put into the bank to help pay for all you kids' schooling. I assure you, almost no matter what you wanna do after here, you won't haveta pay for it. I always search out every grant, bursary, or anything, and then we pay the rest. Once here, we take care of you better than our families ever did or could.”

“Oh, that's really good.”

“It's excellent, really. We teach you all the skills that you need to make it, no matter what you choose to do. A good portion of the kids here, they're not great at the academic side of things, but they're great at other things, so, we take that, we shape that, we make them excel at it, but, we never let you slack off and not learn everything else as well. You see, learning, bettering yourself, there's simply no better high, and we'll gladly help you with that.”

“That's nice.”

“So, how do you think you're gonna like it here so far.”

“I think I'm already really starting to like it.”

“Yeah, most do. Some of the kids already knew what this school was, and were thankful to be coming here, most don't really know, and think it's just a kiddie prison, I assure you, it's not. You could technically leave here at any time you wanted, but, as you already know, should you leave here, and stay away, you will be going to prison. No, none ever wanna leave once they get here though, well, except three, but even I can't help everyone. So, now that you're finished eating, would you liketa take a tour?”

“Yeah, I would.”

So Chance led him on the tour. They headed downstairs and outside first, where they toured the yard, and saw their few portable housing units, but they do not have a lot of them, since most of the housing is actually inside. There are stairs leading to the roofs of each unit, and guard rails around the exteriors for safety, and Lucky can see all sorts of planters on top of each one. The school is three stories tall, a grey brick, kind of drab and dreary, but, on the lower level, where they could, many kids over the years have done amazing murals to really brighten and liven it up. There really is not much of a field, but there is one, and the grass is kept as nice as they can, but the sheep are usually in the yard eating the grass, keeping it nice and short and clean. There are locked gates on all the exterior fences to prevent intruders and escaping sheep. Every area that lucky can see where something would grow, is being utilized in some way, either trees, bushes, or planters with all sorts of plants in them. The only open area in the fence is the front by the parking lot.

The lower level is now pretty much all the shops and their storage areas, as well their Music room is there too. Lucky is amazed at how much space was dedicated to the shops, especially the wood shop, but, like Chance told him, he loved the wood shop himself most of all, and so, he made sure to make it right. The other shops are just about as large, that one is just more so. Even the music room is nice and large. The only other real student use area on the lower level is the large gym, which Chance told Lucky had had to be completely torn down and replaced when he got there, since the roof of it had been caving in, so, they made it twice as large as it had been, even though the school board had not really wanted to, or really had the money to do, but, like Chance said, get me up and running, cover me for the first year, then it will cost next to nothing to run, and he was right. The school board has now fully paid back all that they had paid out in not having to pay for all that much else, electricity being the largest thing that they have to pay almost nothing for, food being second.

The second level of the school houses a good portion of their housing, almost three quarters of the rooms to house their maximum of two hundred and eighty some students are there. Each room is compact and nice, a bunk bed in each, and then a nice large dresser. There are twelve washrooms on this floor, all with room for up to twelve students to use either toilets or showers at the same time. These too had all been added, the school board paid for them, Chance told Lucky that he and his students had taken care of all the bedrooms themselves. The cafeteria is also on this level, and like Lucky had already seen, it is pretty large and well set up. There is the buffet centre near to the kitchen, but now Lucky got to see that as well, and it is a very nice kitchen, that Chance had told Lucky had needed to be almost totally gutted and redone, but that he and his first group of students and teachers had done that for the most part.

The top floor has all their classrooms, and where many of the students currently are, there had been lots in the shops, music room, and gym, but other than seeing them, Lucky had not talked to any of them. Most of the doors have glass in them, so Lucky is able to look in and see what everything sort of looks like. It looks like most of the classrooms are nice and bright and cheery. Every classroom has been fully refurbished, painted, and equipped to be as amazing as all the students in them. The library is also up there, and it is probably the largest and most comfortable looking room they have seen so far. They have dozens of really nice chairs all throughout, though not a one matches another, they had all been trash picked, repaired and/or refurbished, and are now very comfortable, most of them antiques, but the rest redone to look antique. Each chair even has a light beside it that can be adjusted for not only position, but brightness, to make it more comfortable for reading. All the shelving units to hold their thousands upon thousands of books had been built by Chance and several students, and where visible and possible, they were made to look old fashioned and very nice. There are also many tables throughout, and on a few Lucky sees several puzzles all on the go. Chance tells him that they always have a few going, and that when and if he wants to, he can just sit and do them quietly, whichever one he wants to, it does not matter, they all work on them. All in all, their library is a very rich, warm, comfortable, and inviting space, designed to relax and inspire, looking how Chance had always felt a real library should look.

Then they went up to the roof, there is a stairway leading up there from inside, but there are also two exterior staircases as well. They looked at everything up there, and Lucky was amazed at it all. This too is where they keep almost all their animals, since most of their food is up there too. He can see the wind turbines, and asked why they look home made, and was amazed when he was told that they are. They even have twenty solar power collectors, and there is a massive water tank for watering all their plants and whatnot.

On all floors are their lounges, games rooms, and various other rooms, wherever they can fit. These are done according to their use; so the games rooms are with loud and fun colours and designs, while the lounges are done in much softer and warmer colours, with comfortable seating, and the rest are designed the same. Even the bathrooms are done really nicely and are kept shockingly clean and bright.

Probably the most impressive room in the school that Lucky had seen, though, was on the ground floor, near the main entrance, and in it are all sorts of wood works, metal works, and all forms of arts and crafts, clothes, electronics, machinery of all sorts, and everything in between. Chance told him that this is their display room of all items currently for sale, but that, for the most part, everyone can view the items on the schools web page. Lucky just walked through this room and looked at everything in awe, because there are some truly amazing things in there.

“So, what do you think of your new home now?”

“This place really is amazing.”

“Thanks, it took a lot of work to get it to this stage, but we're all very proud of our home. Now, for the rules. I have them written down, so that you can always look them over, but I liketa go over the key points verbally and get your agreement myself. So, first rule, above pretty much all other rules, is learn, just learn all that you possibly can. If you have trouble learning something, ask for help. There is absolutely no shame in asking for help, especially here.

“Second rule, respect. Respect yourself, your teachers, and your fellow brothers and sisters here, for here we are all family. What that means, because most of you kids, when you first come here, have no real concept of respect, is that you will do not to anyone that which you would not like done to yourself. And then respect for yourself is even harder, you do not call yourself names, you do not hurt yourself, and you do not cause hurt in others in order to get them to also hurt you. If you have a disagreement with someone, be it another student or a teacher, and you cannot resolve it with softly spoken and respectful words, then you come see me, and I will moderate. There is to be absolutely no fighting, unless it's a highly moderated boxing or wrestling match, because some do feel better when they get to flex their physical muscles instead of just their brains.

“Third, there is to be no sex with any adults, or anyone plus or minus three years of your own age. You are not allowed in any way to even attempt to seduce a teacher, and you are not allowed to bring any other partners here. When and if you find yourself a boyfriend here, we turn a blind eye, as long as it's kept strictly to your own bedroom, and you keep public displays of affection to a minimum. Holding hands, hugging, and even a quick kiss are okay, a full out tonsil hockey session, or full out fucking in the middle of the hall, simply not allowed. Sex until our doctor has you fully cleared is to be protected, no questions asked, but even then, we strongly suggest that protection be used at all times. Should you desire to be with multiple partners, then protection must be worn at all all times, regardless, we cannot risk anyone getting sick.

“Fourth, you must always be dressed appropriately at all times when not in your bedroom or bathroom, which you get assigned as well. Now, that's pretty lax here, all it means is that you may not show off any part of your body that may be considered sexual. How you wish to cover it is entirely up to you. You will see all manner of dress here, and we allow almost all of them. If you decide to wear something, and it is deemed inappropriate for some reason, we'll talk it over with you and find a way to make it appropriate if you feel that it is who you are. And that's really it for the main ones. Any questions?”

“Yeah, a few. Why's the first rule learning?”

“Mostly because that's something that a great deal of you kids have never done before, so I wanna drill that into your heads early on. There's no better feeling than to do something that you never thought you could, and ace it. Believe me.”

“Okay. You're right, I don't understand respect, especially for myself. So I can't call myself stupid when I do something stupid?”

“Exactly. Who and what you were before coming here matters none at all. You are not stupid, no one is stupid unless they don't care to learn. I want you to care to learn, and that'll be my biggest job, as it is with every other student here.”

“Oh. I'm really not allowed to have sex with adults, but, well, I love being fucked, it feels so good, especially when a massive cock gets rammed into my little asshole.”

“Ah, a bit of a masochist I think.” Chance chuckled.

“What's that?”

“Someone who enjoys pain, amongst other things.”

“It never hurts, just feels good.”

“Really, I think your urges cloud your judgment on that a little. I know all about pain and sex, it hurts so fucking good, and you can't help but to crave it. The truth is, most people are a little masochistic if you ask me, especially us gay guys, because it always hurts, at least a little, unless your partner's prepared you well, and if you just like having a cock rammed into you, then I'm guessing you're more so. You're so small that I'm betting that the average man's easily twice as large as you're capable of taking comfortably.”

“Well, okay, maybe, but not a lot. Usually it's the next day I'm sore, but happy too. So, what do you mean about clothes?”

“Well, here we have many boys who liketa dress as girls, and girls that liketa dress as boys, that's perfectly fine. We also have several diaper wearers, and a few are diaper lovers, and as such, love showing that off, so wear smaller or less clothes that show that off. We even have a couple baby boy diaper lovers, and they love dressing up in baby clothes. There are at least four kids who like leather clothes, but honestly, half the clothes they have even they feel are not allowed outside their rooms, so that's good. There are five kids here who like dressing up as animals; dogs, wolves, cats, you know, they have some pretty creative costumes actually. Then there's pretty much everything in between. Most of the time, kids are dressed just like you, and outside of the school this is how you must be dressed, but sometimes you kids just wanna show off who you truly are inside, and that's great too. If ever you're unsure, ask and I'll come and view it and let you know my thoughts.”

“Oh, okay. Kinda seen some of that sorta thing out there before, so that's nothing really new.”

“Yeah, you do see all manner of dress out there as well.” Chance chuckled.

“So, that's it, what about the rules for running inside, or swearing, or anything like that that the security guards wherever I was at always yelled at me about?”

“Meh, who gives a fuck about that. Say what you needta say, however you needta say it, we don't really care all that much, to tell you the truth. I mean, it's considered highly disrespectful to swear at someone, and certainly never call them names, and in such a case you and I may needta have words, but the rest of the time, don't really care. You'll, of course, be taught how to use other, far better words, but sometimes the word fuck really is the only word that works. As for running in the halls, if you think you needta for some reason, we're not gonna stop you, but, I see no reason that you'd ever really needta.”

“What if I'm late for a class.”

“We don't have bells here, we don't do it that way. When a class is done, you're dismissed, then your next class starts as soon as everyone arrives. If you needta be late, such as you haveta go for a soggy bum change, try and let your teacher know, it's the respectful thing to do. We work on respect here, so, if you're gonna be late, try and let whomever know, and just try not to be, which, again, is the respectful thing to do. When it comes to soggy bum changes, if you feel you needta do it, just ask permission to go, don't be afraid to tell everyone that you're super soggy and need a soggy bum change, we're not shy around here, and in fact, I'm gonna be in need of a soggy bum change here soon myself, but I'll wait 'til Zayden's free, so that we can change each other. He'll be done his last class here pretty soon anyway.”

“Oh. Okay.” He shrugged.

“You'll find that in this school that we do things a little differently. Because you've never been to school, you might not understand just how differently, but everything there's so rigidly structured. That sorta environment simply doesn't work on the type of students we usually have here. Instead, here we teach each student to be free thinkers, use your own head, think about all others around you, learn and use respect, I personally think it's the best way to teach kids. Even in the learning here, you go at the pace that suits you. You'll find we have no set grades, so you could be in a class with kids from your age right up to eighteen. Some of the younger kids are at a more advanced level than some of the older kids, and that's just fine, because not everyone learns everything as fast as others do, just that you do learn is all that truly matters. Now, you've never been to school before, but, do you know if you can read or anything?”

“Yeah, I can, but not very well.”

“How about counting and math and whatnot?”

“A little, I suppose.”

“Okay. That's perfectly fine. I think you're quite bright, so I have a feeling that we're gonna be able to get you caught up shockingly fast. So, I know that you've hadta use most of your resources just to survive, but, is there anything that you enjoy doing, other than sex?”

“I don't know.” He shrugged once again.

“We'll figure something out for you. I'm a firm believer in finding something that everyone truly loves to do and allow them the freedom to do so. For instance, for me it's woodworking, that's how I relax and let go all my creative energies. For you it might be something entirely different, and that's excellent as well.”

“Okay, not a clue what I'd liketa do, never had the time to just do something before for fun.”

“Yeah, I was the same once too. Here you'll get that freedom to just be a kid. Just like you are.”

“Thanks.”

“Now, let's go get you a bedroom. Would you like inside the school or in one of the portables?”

“I don't know. I've never even had a bedroom before, never had a bed that I remember, so it kinda doesn't really matter to me all that much.”

“Let's put you inside then, I think they're nicer bedrooms anyway. Let's go find you some more clothes, and we'll get you the premium diaper selection, so that you always have what you need in your bedroom. Right now you'll get a room to yourself, when and if you choose to take on a room mate, that's up to you. Most of the kids, even if they're not sharing with a girl or boyfriend, choose to pair up, just so that they have someone there. Most are with their girl or boyfriends though.”

“You allow that?”

“I see nothing, I know nothing, kids here never have sex, I have no idea what you're talking about.”

“Ah, I see.” Lucky giggled, for probably the first time since he was very young.

“You have a cute laugh, I like it.” Chance smiled warmly to him.

“Thanks, I think that might've been the first time I've ever laughed.”

“Probably not, at least for a very long time.”

Chance led Lucky to the two different store rooms that they needed, and got him all set up. Chance told him that any time he needs more of anything, to just come to one of those two rooms to get what he needs, but that when he grows out of something, or wears out something, to put it where it belongs. Chance showed Lucky where he does his laundry, for each student has to do their own, and that is right next to the clothes store room. Chance told him that room mates usually do their laundry together, and to only do so once they can fill a load, which for most kids is about once per week.

Chance then showed Lucky to a free bedroom, all the doors have small plaques on them showing whose bedroom it is, and Chance tells Lucky that he will get the chance to make his own very soon, but, for now, Chance writes his name on a piece of paper and hangs it on the hook with a clip that he grabbed from his pocket, for just this purpose.

“There, now it's all yours, and that way no one will enter unless you say it's okay. Which is another rule that you should know, no one is allowed to enter another person's bedroom without their permission, unless under emergency or special permission. I will almost never order that, though, so it's supremely rare.”

“Wow, so much space, just for me?”

“Yes, even though I know where you're coming from, these rooms are actually pretty small, but they really are all that we need, and even us teachers have not much more. Now, since you're the only occupant, you get to choose either the top two or bottom two drawers as your own, and then you get to choose top or bottom bunk. Then we'll go and show you where the blankets and sheets are, and you can get what you like. You'll also get the chance to make your own patchwork quilt for your bed, and you can even use our knitting machine and knit a nice blanket too, they're great for the cold months. You can even make your very own pillow. Now, no matter who you are, all beds are to be equipped with waterproof mattress protectors at all times. For you, it's important because leaks happen, for everyone else, it's important because accidents happen, not to mention that sex can be messy, and we don't wanna haveta replace the mattresses before we really needta, they can be rather expensive.”

“Okay.” He said, and then chose the top drawers and the bottom bunk, and put his things away.

Chance then led him to the store room that has all their bedding, and helped him to choose what he wants, and he did so, then Chance went and helped him to make his bed, having to show him how to of course.

“There, now you have a bedroom that's all yours.”

“Thanks, I've never had anything to myself before.”

“Yeah, I know. Now, all the kids are gonna be done classes in just a few minutes here, I've already asked that they all meet us in the gym to meet their newest brother.”

“Brother?”

“Yeah, we're all family here, since, let's face it, a good portion of us have no other family, and in many cases family that they'd liketa forget. I had a mom, and she was good to me, but not good for me, hence going to Last Chance myself. She got herself all cleaned up after prison, and came and worked here for me, but she died last year. She finally got to know happiness as well, so she died happy, and I'm happy for her.”

“Oh, yeah, I guess I have no family, and sorry to hear about your mom.”

“Don't be. We all know that death is a natural part of life, but no one wantsa bury a friend or family member before their time. My mom wasn't really all that old, but years of abuse to her body added up, but, at least she got to know a good life, finally, and now she's free.”

“Yeah, I suppose that's true too.”

Chance led Lucky to the gym, and Lucky got to help Chance to get everything set up and ready to go. Not even two minutes after getting everything ready, the first of the students started pouring in, as well the teachers. Within about ten minutes, Chance felt that everyone was there. So, leading Lucky to the front, he introduced the nervous young boy to them all. Lucky would not speak though, there were so many people there that he just shook his head no, looking rather green from the request, so, Chance did all the talking. He did not have to tell everyone that he is gay, everyone could pretty much tell, and he did not tell everyone that Lucky is diapered, though probably every diaper lover there can see it, and many of the others will notice as well. Chance did not choose clothes that hide the fact, and now that Lucky is getting nice and soggy, it is showing nicely. He did tell everyone that Lucky has been on the street since at least the age of five, but that he has no idea when, told them that he has never been to school or anything, and at least a few other things. Once Chance was done, everyone happily called out welcome. 

Shortly after that, the students were all set free to go do whatever they pleased until dinner time, and Chance led Lucky out. Zayden stayed behind to be with his baby. They snuck a quick kiss, and then grasped hands.

“So, this is our newest problem child, huh.” Zayden teased, mussing up Lucky's hair affectionately.

“Yeah, and a right little cutie he is too, especially in his nice thick diaper.”

“I bet. It's really good to meet you though Lucky, you're gonna love it here, I promise you. Now, I don't know about you two, but I seriously need a soggy baby bum change.”

“Yeah, me too, and I'm certain that Lucky's in need of one as well.”

“I'm not a baby.” He said softly.

“Yeah, just like neither of us are, yet we kinda are too. We both need and love our thick thirsty tape on baby diapers. You might not be there yet, maybe you'll never grow to love them like we did, and maybe you'll never truly be a baby like we are, and that's just fine too. You'll just haveta forgive us calling each other babies, and referring to them as baby diapers, because we kinda are.” Zayden said all upbeat.

“Oh, okay. I don't know if I love 'em, but I sure am liking it so far. I've peed so many times already because I was nervous, and it's held it all, and it's really comfortable, and kinda even more now that it's wet.” He admitted freely.

“That's excellent. I think that before too long, you're gonna be a full on gay baby boy diaper lover as well, I can tell. You've been wearing it for what, three hours, maybe, and you already really like them. It didn't even take me a whole day to go from your current feelings to absolutely loving diapers, and Chance just always did.”

“Is that bad?”

“Does it feel bad?”

“No, it actually kinda feels real good.”

“Exactly. Just let go, accept that you need your thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, and before too long, you'll realize that you'll never go without ever again. Trust me, I know it from personal experience, and I've seen it dozens, maybe even hundreds of times now in others.”

“Okay.”

“Do you remember your way to your bedroom?” Chance asked.

“I think so.”

“Why don't you go ahead and head there, then, get that cute little soggy bum of yours changed, and we'll meet you there, and take you to the home ec room so that you can start making yourself a blanket or something.”

“Okay.”

They separated then, Chance and Zayden to their bedroom to change each other, having a very good soggy baby bum change. Lucky headed to his bedroom, and stripped, then laid down, and started changing himself as well. As soon as he was down to just his soggy baby diaper, he could not help himself, and felt the front of it, and sighed deeply from the feel. His little diapered dinky enjoyed the sensations, and stood up to get more attention, and so, Lucky continued to rub himself through his soggy diaper, until he had his first orgasm.

“Wow, now that's nice.” He sighed deeply to himself.

And so, Lucky continued rubbing himself through his soggy diaper, until he came a further two times. Finally he felt that he was done, and so, released the tapes holding it on, and pulled it out from underneath himself. He then grabbed a couple wipes, cleaned himself, then grabbed the lotion and lotioned himself like Chance said he should. He then slipped underneath himself a fresh thick thirsty tape on baby diaper, then grabbed the diaper rash cream, and applied a really good coating of that as well. He cleaned off his hands, pulled up and taped on his diaper, and only had to readjust it once. 

Once more, as soon as he had his fresh diaper pulled up, he sighed.

“Mmmm, yeah, I really am a gay baby boy diaper lover.” He whispered to himself, realizing what that sigh meant, because it had been completely involuntary.

Lucky then got himself redressed, and just as he exited his bedroom, Chance and Zayden were walking up, holding hands as they usually do.

“Ah, perfect timing. You have a wonderful soft glow about you. Undoubtedly you jacked off, I'd be shocked and disappointed if you didn't, but, there's more.” Chance said softly.

“Yeah, I really think I just might be a gay baby boy diaper lover already. It just feels so amazing. I've never felt anything amazing before, and rubbing through my soggy baby diaper was the best thing I've ever experienced.” He said unashamedly and contentedly.

“Excellent. Just wait 'til you get yourself a hot little gay baby boyfriend, and you get to share everything with him, I assure you, it's even better.”

“Mmmm, I can't wait.”

“So, did you suck any of your sweet baby pee from your soggy baby diaper?” Chance asked.

“No, why, people do that?”

“Oh yeah, and it can be quite erotic. Don't worry if you don't enjoy that, I just thought I caught a hint of a diaper sucking grin there. There's several of you here now. Zayden and I don't do that to each other often, but we do enjoy it every so often.”

“Oh. Sounds kinda nasty, but kinda nice.”

“Mmmhmm.” Chance and Zayden sighed together.

With that, the men led Lucky to the home ec room, this one being one of the largest actual classrooms, other than the shops. Lucky was introduced to the teacher, and then Chance and Zayden said their goodbyes, saying that they want to go to the wood shop to play.

“So, Lucky, you're a right little cutie pie. You were good and soggy earlier, now not so much, I hope you had a very good soggy bum change.” He said.

“Yeah, you saw?”

“Oh yeah, but every last one of us diaper lovers probably noticed, but don't worry, here that's a beautiful thing. So, what would you liketa make? Are you a baby boy diaper lover, or do you just need? Maybe you'd liketa make yourself a cute baby diaper shirt, or a mega thick cloth diaper! I can teach you to make just about anything your heart desires.”

“Oh, um, I think I'm starting to love them, but a few hours ago was the first time I've ever worn a diaper, but I do seemta need 'em.”

“Excellent, the world needs more good and gorgeous little gay baby boy diaper lovers.”

“Um, yeah. Chance said I could maybe make a blanket, he says that it's fall now, and because he doesn't keep the school warm, since it's a waste to heat it too much, that I'd probably want a nice blanket to add to the one that I already got, and that maybe I could make a quilt too.”

“Of course. So, the cool thing is, a few years ago we were donated a used knitting machine for making blankets. It's kinda hard to use at first, but it does most of the truly hard work for you, you just needta know what to do. It's not fully automated, but that's just fine. Inside of a couple hours, you'll have your own blanket. So, what's your favorite colour?”

“Not a clue.”

“Okay, we have hundreds of colours of all sorts of yarns, in cotton, wool, or various synthetics. I suggest cotton for a nice knitted blanket though, I find wool is too scratchy, and synthetics don't keep you as warm. So, come on over.” He said, and led Lucky to the storage area.

As lucky was looking through the selection, he was told that the machine could accept up to two colours, so if he wanted to mix it up a bit, he was more than welcome to. He searched for only a few minutes, and then found one that he liked that there was more than enough of, a pale purple colour. He decided on only the one, so, the teacher took him to the machine and walked him through how to load it, set it up, and how to start it. He was warned never to leave it while running, because it is old and a little finicky, and if it needs to be shut down for some reason or another, then he has to be right there.

Lucky watched in amazement as the machine did it all for him, and in just over an hour, he has a really good quality blanket that is just a little larger than he needs. By the time it was done, it was almost time for dinner, so, the teacher told him to go ahead and take that to his bedroom, and then head to the dining hall for dinner, which he happily did. He then headed to the dining hall with the rest of the students who had also started heading that way.

As soon as he made it, Lucky joined the queue to get food, and it smelled heavenly to him. He is still almost full from lunch, but it just smells so good, and he knows that he needs it, so, he starts dishing up when it is his turn, but he only took a tiny amount of each item there, which still amounted to nearly a full plate anyway. He went and found an empty seat at a nearly empty table, and started eating. So far most had either only nodded to him, or said hi, but as of yet, no one has actually talked to him at all, but then, they all know what he is going through, so, they are letting him get used to things a little first, which he kind of appreciates.

“So, how you holding up here?” Chance asked Lucky once he was finished.

Lucky had just finished eating, he had enjoyed it, but could not eat it all, and was just sitting back with his eyes closed.

“Pretty good, actually. I was just thinking, this is the first time I've ever felt, well, good. Thanks. I'm also good and full now, something I rarely gotta feel. About the only times I ever got truly fed, or cleaned, was when someone wanted me for the night. I still keep feeling that that's what I'm here for, but deep down, I know it's not, I know you're not lying to me, I can feel it.”

“I know, your head and your heart are at war with each other right now, but that's not your fault, it's how you were raised, in other words, not at all. It'll take a few days. As soon as you fully relax, realize that here's where you belong, where you needta be, then you'll be free, and the other kids will come to you. So far they've kept their distance, they can tell, half of them were in your shoes, the other half opened up to the idea of this place right away. You're still so scared, and we all understand that, some of us far more than others.”

“Thanks, and yeah, I think you're right. I used to dream, but they never came true, now this just feels like another dream that I'm gonna wake up from and be miserable again.”

“Yeah, sadly I've heard that far too many times. Just relax, go with the flow, try and enjoy yourself, and before too long, you'll be free. If you needta, I'd even be happy to hold you and talk to you, and cuddle you as you cry. Strictly speaking, teachers aren't allowed to do such a thing, except here, because fully ninety plus percent of my students never felt such a thing, so, we do that here, because, honestly, it's what most of you need almost more than anything else.”

“I don't think I've ever cried before.”

“No, you probably haven't, but, trust me, before too long, you will. You're not ready tonight, it might take a few days, but, when I think you're ready, we're gonna do just that, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Now, you didn't finish your dinner, I didn't figure you'd be able to eat that much, but it just all looked so good, huh.”

“Yeah, sorry, I shouldn't waste food like this, but I just can't. We can put it away and I'll finish it in the morning.”

“No, that's okay, I understand. What I was gonna tell you is that we don't put food scraps in the garbage, it either goes in our compost bin or into the feed bin for the chickens and rabbits. Pretty much any uncooked foods go to the animals, the rest goes to the compost. If you're ever unsure, just ask anyone.”

“Oh, okay, I like that, that way it all gets used.”

“Exactly. We actually produce shockingly little garbage here, and in fact we take what others consider to be garbage and make it into something new a lot around here. So, come with me, and I'll show you where it goes, and then you can help me and a couple others to take tonight's waste to where it needsta go.”

“Okay.”

Everyone else was pretty much already done, so they had all scraped off their plates into the proper receptacles, and then put their dishes in the dishwasher racks, so that they could be washed. Chance instructed Lucky on what to do, and it really is pretty easy. Then everything from those bins, as well as the ones from the kitchen, were put onto dollies and wheeled outside. The feed bins were the most full, and rather heavy, so Lucky needed help with those. They distributed all the food between all the different cages, and their animals took to it right away. Lucky had thought that it would be way too much food for them all, but then, he realized that there are hundreds of animals, and Chance confirmed that sometimes they get extra food as well, but usually their scraps are almost enough.

“There, what would you liketa do now Buddy?”

“I don't know.”

“You think you're ready to just go play?”

“Not really.”

“No, I didn't think you were either. There's a few lounges around, why don't I take you to one, put on some nice soothing music for you, and you can just relax. I'll put a do not disturb sign on the door, and you can just lay back and relax, do something I doubt you've ever done in memory.”

“I think I'd like that, thanks.”

So that was what they did.

When Chance left Lucky, he already had his eyes closed. He joined Zayden, and they headed to their office to do some research. Shortly before bed, Zayden found the information that they were looking for. Chance went to get Lucky, so that he could tell him the information, but when he knocked, he received no response, so, entered, and found Lucky passed out. His thumb was in his mouth, and he was sucking it softly as he slept peacefully.

Chance felt bad for doing so, but knew that there was no way that Lucky's diaper was going to hold up, so, as carefully as he could, he picked up the shockingly light little boy and carried him to his bedroom. He then proceeded to strip him and change his diaper. Chance decided to just leave Lucky as he was, in just his nice thick diaper, and as he pulled up the covers, Lucky whispered in his sleep, 'thanks dada'. Chance almost got teary eyed from that.

Chapter 2

Chance and Zayden woke up at their regular time, changed and dressed each other, draining each other of course, and then went to see how Lucky fared through the night. When they got to his bedroom, Chance knocked, but received no response, so slowly opened the door, and found the bedroom empty.

“Shit. I hope he just already got up.” Chance said, but knew deep down that that was not it.

So, they split up and started searching. None of the clothes had been taken, so, wherever Lucky is, he is naked other than his diaper. It took half an hour, but Chance found him, curled up in a corner, shaking in both fright and temperature. He is outside, just underneath the cover to the wood storage area, curled up underneath a work bench, where only he would be able to fit, and though his eyes are open, and looking right at Chance, Chance knows that he is not actually there at the moment. Chance called Zayden to tell him that he found Lucky.

“Lucky, it's me, Chance. Can you come out of there please.” He whispered as softly as he could.

“Please don't hurt me.” He whispered fearfully.

“I won't hurt you. Are you cold?”

“I'm always cold.”

“Are you hurt?”

“I don't think so.”

“Can you come out?”

“I'm scared.”

“I know. I can just sit here with you for a while if you'd like, we can just talk here for a while if you'd like.”

“Please just leave me.”

“Would you like a blanket?”

“No, just, please leave me alone.”

“Lucky, you're okay. Come back to me Buddy. I know you're scared, and you think you're all alone, but I assure you, you're not. Yesterday wasn't a dream, I promise you.” He whispered, softer still.

Just then a few students came out to get some materials that they wanted to work on before breakfast and classes started for the day.

“Not now please guys, Lucky had a rough night.”

“Oh, okay.” They all said, and then left Chance to the poor little boy. They all understand, some more than others.

When Chance looked back to Lucky, Lucky had his eyes closed tightly, and he was sucking his thumb again. Chance quickly called Zayden and whispered as softly as he could to bring him a blanket, something as soft and as warm as possible. Within two minutes, Zayden was there with the requested blanket. Chance mouthed thank you, and Zayden left, knowing that he would only be in the way. Chance took the blanket, and slipped it inside to the very scared little boy, whispering to him to take the blanket and curl up in it.

Lucky at first tried to push it away, whispering no, no, no, but then, he must have felt how soft and comforting it was, and so, he slowly pulled it to himself, and rolled himself up in it, even though he had scarcely enough space to even move, and how he even got in there, Chance had to wonder. 

For well over an hour, Chance sat there with Lucky, whispering to him. At about the half hour mark, he slowly worked his hand inside Lucky's little hideaway, and just very softly started playing with his hair. At first Lucky had tried to pull away, but Chance was persistent, but soft, and all the while, he kept whispering to him all sorts of encouraging things.

Finally Lucky burst into tears, and for almost half an hour more, Chance sat there patiently awaiting for Lucky to come down. Still he softly played with Lucky's hair, and he kept whispering nice things. When the tears finally subsided, he looked to Chance, and Chance can see that he is finally there.

“You ready to come out yet?”

“Yeah.” He whispered even softer.

Lucky wormed his way back out, and as soon as he was, Chance grabbed him, wrapped his nice soft blanket around the scared little boy, and cradled him to himself much like you would a little baby. He started rocking Lucky gently, still playing with his hair.

“Did you have bad dreams last night?” Chance whispered as he did so.

“Yes.”

“Do you even know how you got out here?”

“No.”

“Do you remember anything of the dreams?”

“No.”

“You just felt terror from them?”

“Yes.”

“Does the name Joseph Andreson mean anything to you?”

“Yes.”

“Was that by chance the name of your father?”

“I....I....I think so.”

“Zayden managed to find some information last night. I think you needta hear it in order to help you heal.”

Lucky said nothing, but Chance can feel him vibrating still in absolute fear.

“You saw your father killed, didn't you?”

“I think so.”

“Do you remember your mother?”

“No.”

“No, according to the information we found, you were real young when she died. From what I can tell, you were about five and a half when your father was killed, and the timeline says you'd be just about eleven and a half now, almost dead on actually. Do you remember your father?”

“Yes....No.....Kinda.”

“Yeah. It was pretty traumatic, it's not a surprise that you don't really remember anything. I think you needta know what happened that day. Are you strong enough to hear it now, or would you liketa hold off a few days?”

“I think I needta hear it now.”

“Good boy. So, your father was killed by a gang. It seems the police had originally thought that he was a gang member himself, but all evidence that they managed to find said that that wasn't actually the case. From what they can gather, and they did catch at least two of the people that did it, they wanted him for something. He was a brilliant engineer, so it's possible they wanted his knowledge. By the sounds of it, he refused an offer that he wasn't supposed to refuse, and in their anger, he accidentally died. He wasn't supposed to die. They wanted him, so killing him made no sense, and that's what the one guys testimony said, they weren't supposed to kill him, just scare him. By the sounds of it, they had no idea you were even there, and that it seemed you saw the whole thing, because when the police found you, you were in shock, you'd wet and messed yourself, and were shaking. It was when the ambulance attendant tried to pick you up that you screamed and panicked, and ran. They tried to catch you, to find you, to help you, but you vanished. They thought for sure that you were dead somewhere, but could never find you anywhere. It sounds like they also assumed you'd gotten yourself kidnapped, and the case sadly went cold. That is, until you showed up here. Does any of this sound familiar?”

“Yes.....No......Sorta.”

“Yeah, it's a lot to take in. For the next few days, I'd really liketa have someone keep guard on your bedroom, so that if you wake in the night like that again and panic, you won't get far.”

“I don't even know how I got out here.”

“I'm betting that this isn't the first time, though, is it? You've probably waken up a few times not knowing where the hell you are, or how you got there, because you remembered going to sleep somewhere totally different.”

“Yeah, so many times I couldn't count them, even if I knew how to.”

“Yeah. Understandably so, your heads kinda a little messed up from that, so, between me and our therapists here, what say we get you all fixed up, okay. Nothing can change the past, sadly it's done and gone, all we can do is work on your future and ensure that you have one free of those horrific night terrors you've clearly been having.”

“Thanks, I think I'd really like that.”

“I'm sure you would. Now, your diaper feels like it's about to explode, so, what say we get you inside and get your soggy bum changed.”

“Please, and I know you're not really supposed to, but, would you please change me?” He whispered so pitifully.

“Yes, but just this once, okay, even though I did haveta last night as well.”

“Thanks, it means a lot to me that you're helping me.” He said, sounding so small, so young.

“You're very welcome.”

Chance carried Lucky, all wrapped up in his blanket, all the way to the nurses office, since it is the closest place set up for diaper changes, and laid Lucky down. He grabbed everything that he is needing, and proceeded to change Lucky softly and tenderly.

“He usedta change my diapers for me too.” Lucky said wistfully as Chance was working.

“Was it all day, or just at night?”

“I don't know. Maybe just at night and in the morning, but it mighta been all day too.”

“Hopefully it'll come to you. If it doesn't, then so be it. We've never had a trauma like yours here, so, if my on staff therapist can't help you, we'll find the best doctor we can for you.”

“Thanks. You mean no one else here's had something like this happen to them?”

“No, at least not as young. Other kids here have witnessed people being killed, but never a close family member like that, nor were they as young. No matter the hows and whys of it though, trust me, they were still damaged by it, you just had it far worse.”

“Oh. Thanks, that feels much better.” He said, because Chance had just finished taping him up as well.

“You're very welcome. Now, let's go get you some clothes on and get you some breakfast. The rest of the staff and students will have eaten already, and will be in class now, so, I think you and I are just gonna go sit back and talk, and maybe even get our therapist as well. I think we needta start working on your head a little before we start piling all sortsa other shit on it.”

“Okay.”

Chance wrapped Lucky back up in his blanket like he was a baby, then picked him up and carried him to his bedroom. When they arrived, Chance set Lucky down, unwrapped him from his blanket, and told him to get dressed, so he did. They then headed to the dining hall, found that there is lots of food still there for them, so, they both dished up, then went and sat and ate. As they did, they talked more.

“So, any clue how you managed to survive on the street at the tender age of five and a half?” Chance asked curiously.

“I think lotsa other homeless people were always looking out for me.”

“And how'd you find out you were gay and how'd you start having sex.”

“Not really sure, I just kinda think I always was, but, one of the other guys out there told me that if I wanted to earn my keep, that I'd haveta do things. I remember it was a long time ago though, and when I asked him what sortsa things, he told me. That was the first time someone fucked me. I can kinda remember it, he hurt me, but he told me that I hadta man up and take the pain, learn to live with it, learn to accept and crave it, because I'm so small, that virtually any man who'd wanna pay to fuck me was likely gonna hurt me too. For the next little while, pretty near every man around me fucked me, lots, I was kept in near constant pain, I think I cried a lot back then, but then, I was finally told I was ready. I guess I finally stopped crying and just learned to take it. I remember that even though I was in pain, that I loved it too. Nothing feels better to me than having a cock up my ass, pounding me for all my whore worth.”

“Yeah, that's kinda what I figured as well. I wasn't all that much older myself when I got my ass fucked for the first time.” Chance said, and then told Lucky his tale.

“Nice. You said I'm not allowed to bring anyone here to fuck me, and I'm not allowed to ask any of the teachers, so what am I supposed to do, even now the desire to get fucked hard and filled full is so strong I wanna leave and find someone, anyone who'll fuck me.”

“You're addicted to sex, you crave it, I understand that, truly I do, because that was probably my largest addiction as well. Just let it go, let your new home fill you with everything good, and before too long, I promise, you won't think like that any more. And when you find a cute little gay baby boyfriend, it'll be that much more special. And try and go nice and slow, learn each other. Try things other than just fucking, go for making true love to each other. 

“Look, I can see from the look on your face just what you think of all that, and I understand, truly I do, but I was once in your shoes, I know exactly how you feel. Getting your pussy nailed feels good, believe me, I know, I used to be the same, but I assure you that finding the boy that fills your heart and your head full first, and then makes long slow passionate love to you before filling your cute little baby bum full, that's so much more than I know you can comprehend. I know that you're searching for love, we all are, but endless, meaningless sex, that's not love. Selling your body to get the food and shelter you need, that's not living. I learned the same thing when I wasn't really all that much older than you are now, I never thought that I could give up meaningless sex, but, you know what, since Zayden and I got together and fell in love with each other, we've never even had so much as one single other partner.”

“But...but....but....but, I need it.”

“No, you don't need it. You want it, you crave it, you desire it, but you don't need it. You won't die if you don't have sex. No, things you need, things that you will die without; food, water, shelter, that's what you need. I also personally think you need love, maybe not to live, but to live a nice life.”

“Yeah, except I've gone way longer without food and water than I ever have sex.”

“Once more, been there, done that.” Chance laughed.

“It wasn't a joke.”

“I know, which in and of itself is funny.”

“Not sure I like your sense of humor.”

“Yeah, I know, just trust me, okay. I promise you that you will survive, and feel so much better for it.”

“Not sure I believe you.”

“I know, and when I was in your place, I didn't believe it either, but now look at me, I know true happiness and love, and now I live a life I never dreamed I could.”

“Still not sure I believe you.”

“I know. Most don't, hell, virtually every last student that I've ever had that was also addicted to sex was the same, and I understand.” Chance smiled warmly to Lucky.

They continued to talk for a little longer as they ate, and as soon as they were done, they cleaned up their mess and headed out. Chance called their therapist and asked him if he is busy, and he said no, so Chance told him he is bringing someone then. When they arrived, they were greeted, and then they got down to just talking. At one point, Lucky looked as if he was going to do a runner, so, Chance went and sat on the comfortable couch with the scared little boy, with his back to the arm, and then had Lucky lay back against him, and Chance told him to close his eyes, just relax, and just talk out all his feelings, and that helped, especially when Chance started playing with his hair softly.

They were there for a little more than four hours by the time Lucky was done, shocking Chance that he managed to last that long, but then, he had Lucky so relaxed that it was almost as if he were in a trance more than half the time. He got a lot of shit off his mind, though, and even claims to feel better, though exhausted, and asked to go for a sleep after lunch.

They are later than lunch again, because they took so long, so, once more Chance and Lucky were in the dining hall alone.

“So, how you feeling now Buddy?”

“Like shit, to tell you the truth.”

“Yeah, I remember that all too well. After lunch, I'll take you to your bedroom, you can change your soggy bum, crawl into bed, and curl up and sleep. I'll only let you sleep a couple hours at most, but I think you need it, to help soothe out all the wrinkles in your mind now. We tore your mind wide open, now it hasta heal, and a good sleep will help. I'll be right outside your door the entire time, so, if you need me, I'll be right there.”

“Thanks, and I suppose you won't change me again, will you?”

“No Baby, I really shouldn't. You're gonna haveta learn how to do that on your own, at least until such time as you find yourself a baby boyfriend who'll happily change you, and you'll happily change him.”

“Yeah, I know, but that's when I feel the nicest, when you change me so tenderly. It almost feels like when my daddy was still alive, I think it was love.”

“Yeah, I know how you feel.” Chance said softly.

“Please?”

“Okay, but this will be the last time, okay, and only because you're still so raw, that right now, frankly, I think you need the extra attention.” Chance said.

“Thanks, it really means a lot to me that you're here for me. No one else really ever has been.”

“I know. That's the reason this place works so well, because we all know where each other came from. Sure, not everyone is exactly the same, yet we all are. We were society's garbage, the shit on the bottom of the normal peoples shoes, we're different, we're demented, we're criminals, and everything else and in between. But why should we get any less, why should we have to take all that, especially alone. It's like I tell everyone, so what if we're different, you're a gay baby boy diaper lover, I think we can both agree to that now, so am I, so are several others here. I have more gay and bi kids here than most people even realize exist, more cross dressers and full on trannies, I have virtually every kink and perversion here, and most of them are here because their families found out about them and tossed them out like yesterday's smelly trash. So fucking what if we're different, that doesn't make us trash. It's funny, but I honestly think that the ones who claim to be the most normal, are the ones who are fucking up this entire planet the most, and I'm willing to bet that they're the most demented people around. I say fuck normal, and fuck anyone who claims to be normal.”

“I think I like that. I got fucked so many times by people who were probably considered normal to everyone else around them, yet, they were fucking a little boy. Hundreds, maybe thousands, I don't even know. I had at least two men per day, every day, and almost always different.”

“Wow, even more than me, not by much granted, but still more. So, what'd you do with all the money you made?”

“Hid it.”

“Any clue how much you have hidden?”

“No. I charged twenty to suck, fifty if you wanted me to swallow, hundred for a fuck, and five hundred for a whole night of fun. I did a few parties where I made way more, and they were always really happy to pay it. I hadta spend some of the money of course, to eat and whatnot, but, yeah, I had lots.”

“We should go and get it, so that we can put it into an account for you for later. Once we get it proven who you are, if there was anything from your dad, because it seemed he was pretty rich, that should rightfully go to you as well, so we'll need an account for you for that anyway.” And Chance did have someone go and collect the money, because Lucky told him where it was hidden, it amounted to almost three thousand dollars.

“I don't want it, you can have it.”

“I appreciate that, but no thanks. You'll need it later. Every kid that came here with money offered the same, and I did the same for them. I also make sure and give a percentage of whatever is made from anything you make, so that you're not just doing it for free. I keep all that information and only give it to you guys once you're done school. You get taught finances and budgeting and all that, so you'll have no worries. Now, let's get baby all diapered and into bed.”

“Please.”

Chance took a few minutes longer to diaper Lucky up, knowing that he needed it, and so made it a very long, tender, and gentle diapering. What is funny is that even though Lucky craves sex so much, he has not once got even the slightest hard for a diaper change yet.

“Lucky, when you're having sex, do you ever get hard?”

“Oh yeah. I'm so fucking hard sometimes when I'm getting fucked, it feels like it's gonna snap off. Why?”

“That's good. I'm just surprised that you were soft for your soggy baby bum changes is all. That alone usually is a telltale sign of trauma.”

“Oh.”

“That's good, though, it means you like and trust me, and in a non sexual way.”

“Yeah, I do, even though I'd still love it if you fucked me all night long, but I know you don't want me like that, you were pretty clear on that.”

“Good, and you're right, even though you're an amazingly sexy little gay baby boy diaper lover.”

“Thanks.”

“Okay, you go ahead and curl up and have a good sleep Baby, you need it. I'll wake you up in two hours, okay.”

“Okay.”

Lucky wound himself up in his blankets, swaddling himself almost like Chance had, Chance smiled at this, and then turned off the light and closed the door. Chance waited a few moments until someone came past and asked if she were on her way to anywhere important at the moment, and when told that she was just heading to class, Chance asked her to hold for a few moments and watch Lucky's bedroom, to make sure that he does not panic and attempt to run for it again, while he goes to grab a couple things. She remembered that time well, so said sure, and waited until Chance got back.

As soon as Chance made it back with a chair and his computer, he sat down and did some work while he waited. He arranged to have Lucky's blood tested to make sure that he is a match to who he is certain is his father, so that anything that he may have had can be given to Lucky, assuming of course the government will still do so, but he has a very good lawyer who should be able to make it happen, one of his very first students in fact, and now he helps Chance with anything whenever he needs it. Chance decided to just forward him all the information as well, so that he can start looking into it all.

When two hours was up, Chance silently opened the door, and entered the room. Lucky was curled up in a tight little ball, wound up even tighter in his blankets, only about half his face was visible because of how he had wound himself up, and he is sucking his thumb in his sleep once again. Chance almost felt bad for doing so, but knew that Lucky needs to wake up. He softly and gently shook Lucky's shoulder, hoping to not scare the poor little guy, but when his eyes popped open, Chance could see the look of fear for just a moment, until Lucky recognized Chance, and then it changed to one of pure love.

Before Chance could react, Lucky unwound himself, and wrapped his arms around Chance and hugged him tightly. Chance wrapped his arms around the scared little boy, cradling his already slightly soggy diapered bum, for that is all that he is wearing, and just held him. Chance could feel Lucky vibrating for several minutes as he held him, could feel his little heart hammering in his chest, until finally he calmed down.

“Thank you so much.” Lucky whispered softly, once the fear escaped him.

“You're so very welcome.” Chance whispered back.

He did not have to ask why, he has a pretty good understanding of just what Lucky is thanking him for, and he is beyond happy to do so for him.

When finally Lucky let go the hug, Chance set him down, and told him to go ahead and get dressed. As soon as Lucky was dressed and ready to go, they headed out. When Chance asked Lucky what he wanted to do, he shrugged his shoulders and claimed that he had no idea what to do. The rest of the kids are only just finishing class for the day, and so, they are all already scattering about the school to go do whatever it is that they want to do. Chance gave him a few options, and he chose to go to the wood shop with Chance and maybe learn something there.

Until dinner time, Chance very patiently taught Lucky all about woodworking, what it is, what kind of things that he can do and make, showing him all the tools and what they do, and of course the safety information for it all, the biggest of the safety information being that if he needs help, ask, that there is no shame in asking for help when he needs it.

“Why do you say that asking for help is almost the most important thing? I'd think not sticking your hand in a saw would be way more important!”

“Well, clearly that's important, but really, I think that's pretty much a given, but, of course, accidents happen. If you follow all the proper safety guidelines, use all the proper safety tools available, then that really should never even be a concern. Now, the reason for always asking for help is simple. Tell me, can you ever remember asking anyone for help, no matter the situation?”

“No, who'd offer the likes of me help.”

“Exactly, so you've learned to just do whatever needs done, no matter the risk to yourself, because there's no one there for you. Well, here that's not the case, and sometimes it can be insanely dangerous, bordering on stupidity, to do certain things all by yourself, especially in a shop.”

“Like what?” He asked curiously.

“To start, as you're learning, well, pretty much everything. You'll need all sorts of help at the beginning to learn how to do things properly and safely. However, as you progress more, the required help isn't always that obvious, and so, you just try and do it without thinking, and that's what we needta beat into you kids' thick skulls. No, let's say you're cutting a large piece of wood, something that's right at the very upper limits of your strength to even move. Well, the power required for your body to move it, as well as control it, you simply wouldn't have, because you're already using all your strength just to move it, right. Well, our table saw here is really fucking powerful. If it decides to throw you across the room, there's nothing you'd be able to do to stop it, because you're already at your max. Granted, you won't be using the table saw for a while, but that's beside the point. Even when things aren't that heavy, sometimes they're so large and cumbersome, that just moving it can be dangerous. Sometimes you just need an extra pair of hands. At first it'll likely drive you a little nuts as everyone will always offer their help when they see that you're about to do something that really should have two or more people doing it, but don't get frustrated or upset, that's what they're trained to do, and if you refuse, they will tell the teacher on staff at that time, and when they ask, you are not allowed to refuse. I feel very strongly on that. Our safety record here is second to very nearly none, and we wanna keep it that way, thank you very much. The biggest injury I accept here is a sliver, anything else, and well, I suppose I'll just haveta quietly bury you with the others that didn't learn, and pretend you were never here.”

“Oh. Um.......Okay.” Lucky said, not sure what to think of that last bit.

“Sorry, I know, that was probably mean. You've been on the street so long that you don't understand sarcasm or joking. I was teasing you, I'd never pretend you weren't here, and thankfully I've never buried a student, well, at least for a shop accident.”

“Oh, I thought you were serious.” He said in relief.

“I know, but it was too good an opportunity to pass up, and you needta learn how to joke around, have fun like a kid's supposed to, tease and be teased and accept a little sarcasm, never in a mean way of course, but, just have fun. It'll take a while for you, I know, but you'll be just fine.”

“Okay.”

“So, it's dinner time now, let's go get some food, I'm starting to get a little hungry, even though we had a late lunch.”

“I doubt I'll be able to eat much.”

“Then don't. Only eat what's comfortable, never fill yourself full. Come on.”

When they made it to the dining hall, they joined the lineup of others that had just entered, and waited their turn. When they got their food, they went and sat down with Zayden, who was already at a table with a couple other kids.

“Hi guys. How are you feeling now Lucky?” Zayden asked after Chance gave him a quick kiss.

“Well, better than I did earlier, I guess. Still kinda all over right now though I think.”

“Yeah, that's about what I'd expect. Are you having any fun yet?”

“A little.”

“Oh, too bad, fun simply isn't acceptable.”

“Um, Chance said I'm a kid and I should have as much fun as I could.” He said, wide eyed, lip quivering and all.

“Yeah, well, he's been accused of lying, a lot.” Zayden said, shrugging.

Lucky looked to Chance, eyes even wider now.

“Ah, he's just teasing you. Remember what I told you earlier?”

“Yeah, but I just can't tell when people are being serious or not.”

“I know, it'll take time. Just let go, relax, don't take everyone so seriously all the time. You don't wanna have yourself a twelve year old heart attack or something.”

“Not sure I can.”

“You can, but it'll take time and work. Don't worry, we'll all happily help you.”

They continued chatting as they ate, and then, when dinner was done and cleaned up, they all headed out for the evening to play and do whatever.

“Now, Lucky, I'm heading to the shop to play, you're welcome to come as well, but this time I won't be working with you, I wanna continue working on the tables I'm making. You could try and make something, we have hundreds of plans for things that you can make with your minimal skill level, and I'm sure there'll be lotsa people there to ask questions of, even me, or, if you'd rather, you're more than welcome to wander around and find something else to do.”

“You think I'm ready to work on my own?”

“Sure, on small, simple projects, absolutely. One of the things that you haveta make in wood shop is a few various clamps that we always use, they're pretty simple to make, so you could start on them. However, you don't haveta feel obligated to stay near me, you can go do something else as well.”

“I feel better when I know you're near though.”

“I know, but soon we're gonna haveta break you of that, I can't be by you at all times, we both still have lots to do, and tomorrow you haveta start in on your learning, and I have other things that needta be done, namely repairing my office, again.”

“Oh. I should help you with that, since I kinda did it.” He blushed cutely.

“That's okay, like I said, you needta get started on your class work.”

“I could go do that right now!”

“Don't worry, you do something fun, I promise, you'll be fine.”

“Okay, I think I'd still liketa come to the shop and work in there then.”

“Awesome, let's go.” Chance said happily, and very nearly skipped all the way there, Zayden and Lucky following, but nearly having to run to keep up.

As soon as they made it to the shop, Chance handed Lucky over to the actual shop teacher who was scheduled for that evening, since the shops are the only rooms that are kept running pretty much all day, every day, and they all love it. Chance told him everything that he needs to know about Lucky, and then left the two of them alone.

“So, Lucky, I like that. Come on over, let's get you started on making a few simple things that'll help us all out. We always get new students to make a few of each of the clamps or clamping systems that we always need. Actually, you know what, we just got a large steel beam that we're gonna make a large rail and stile clamping system from, I'd love it if you'd help me with that. We finally have all the materials, I was just waiting for a willing slave to help me, I mean volunteer.” He grinned.

“Um. Okay.”

“Come on you little cutie, let's go.” He grinned to the nervous little guy, ruffling up his hair affectionately.

He led Lucky over to where everything is stored.

“So, this is gonna be super simple to build, all we need are a couple dozen pieces of wood cut to just longer than the beam is wide, then drill a hole in each end. Then we take this threaded rod and these J bolts and coupler nuts, and put them all together so that the J bolts can hook over the bottom lip of the beam. The hardest thing though will be making the forty eight knobs that we need for tightening down the cross bars.”

“Oh. What's it for and what's it do?” He asked, looking at all the various parts and pieces that had been gathered.

“Well, when we're making doors and larger pieces that require large rails and stiles, we've found it rather difficult to glue them up in a timely fashion, so, we're making a clamping station where we can glue it all up at the same time, and then with the cross bars that get tightened down with the threaded knobs that we'll make, we should get more than even enough clamping pressure across the entire glue up to make it perfect. We tried it on a smaller scale already, and it worked great, so, once I found the metal beam that was perfect, I started gathering all the supplies needed to do it, and it's the perfect project for a new student to help with. Simple enough to do, but incredibly worthwhile and will help everyone, as well as start building your skills.”

“Okay, you sure I can help, that all sounds really hard to do.”

“Of course you can. Just remember, you can do anything you tell yourself that you can do. This is all super easy though, and by the end of the evening, with my guidance, you'll have everything done, and perfectly at that. So, the first thing is to make the cross bars. We'll just find lotsa softwood scraps for that, since we don't wanna use a hardwood that could dent softer woods, and using something that has some give is probably better anyway.”

They went and searched out everything that they need, the teacher showing Lucky how to properly read a tape measure. Once they had all the pieces needed to make the cross bars, they went to one of the chop saws and cut them all to length. Next was the drill press to drill all the holes. Next was to start making all the knobs, and so, they found a whole bunch of eighteen to twenty millimeter scrap plywood, and then to the bandsaw to start cutting them into fifteen centimeter rounds. At first Lucky was super nervous about this, but, with the circle cutting jig that he was shown how to set up and use, he found that this was shockingly easy. Then it was back over to the drill press, where another simple jig was attached, that would hold the circles in the right position to start cutting finger grooves into the edges of all the circles, and Lucky was shown how to set this up perfectly. It took time to do all forty eight of them, because they each got eight notches drilled out of the edge to make it look like a knob. Then the jig was repositioned to drill the centre holes, one larger hole drilled half way through, then a smaller hole drilled the rest of the way through.

“Now for the time consuming part. We have to set nuts into all these, it's easy enough, just takes time and patience.” He told Lucky, and then started showing him what to do.

Set the nut so that it was right above the larger hole, mark it with a pencil as to where it needed to be, and then use a small and deadly sharp chisel to cut away the tiny bit of material left so that the nut seats in place perfectly. Lucky found this surprisingly easy to do, but it did take a while. They then glued each of the nuts into place using a slow set two part epoxy, and also glued a washer on at the same time, so that they had a harder wearing bearing surface.

“See, not so hard, now is it?”

“No, that was pretty easy, actually.”

“Exactly. Now all we haveta do is put together all the bolts, and then we're pretty much done 'til the glue all cures.”

That part was easy, though time consuming once again, because they used thread locker on each of the parts, so that they would not easily come apart as they are working with the new clamps. Because it had taken next to no time at all to really do all that, they still have nearly two hours before bedtime, so the teacher asked Lucky if he wants to try making more clamps, so he said sure.

Until bed time, they made more right angle clamping jigs, which they use a lot of in a lot of the work that they make, especially all the picture frames that the kids make. As they were making these, the teacher told Lucky that they buy cheap frames from the dollar stores to get the glass, or sometimes they will get glass off cuts from a few glass shops around, and they make all sorts of cool picture frames that always sell incredibly well, but are great for the younger and less experienced kids, because they are shockingly simple to make, unless they want to go fancy, which they most certainly can as well.

“You did real well Lucky, before too long, you'll be working up a storm in here.”

“Thanks.”

“I see that Chance isn't paying attention to the time, yet again, that man never pays attention to the time when he's working in here. So, carefully go and get his attention, remember the safety rule of ensuring you never startle someone when they're working on tools, and tell him that it's bed time.”

“Okay.”

Lucky went over, and stood in Chance's line of sight and waved gently. It took a few moments for it to register with Chance, which is pretty common, and when he did realize that Lucky was trying to get his attention, he finished what he was doing and looked up.

“What's up Buddy?”

“It's bedtime.”

“No, it can't be, I just started an hour ago.”

“Um, we started in here almost four hours ago already.”

“Holy shit, I can't tell you how often I do that.” Chance laughed.

“Yeah, the teacher in here said you do that lots.”

“Yeah, like probably six nights outta seven, maybe more.”

“I'm getting pretty tired, but I'm kinda scared to go to bed.”

“Don't be scared. I've already arranged for a couple people to guard your door for you tonight. Someone's gonna take the first shift, and then someone the second. I'm hoping that with already getting a bunch of that shit outta your head, that you'll already start to feel a difference.”

“Fuck, I sure hope so. I do feel a lots less panicked today, so I hope that's good.”

“I bet, and I hope so too.”

Chance cleaned up what he was working on, Lucky helped, and then they headed out, the last ones to do so. When they got to Lucky's bedroom, Chance told him to have a good sleep, and to make sure to change his super soggy bum, because it appears that he has started to leak a little, but that that is fine, because leaks happen all the time. Lucky felt the back of his pants and realized that Chance was right, but he had never noticed it before, and did not care in the least, but had to admit to himself that his diaper sure does feel nice now that it is so soggy.

There is already a teacher in the chair outside Lucky's bedroom, reading, and they said hi to each other, and Lucky was introduced to him, and then Chance told him to have a good sleep, so Lucky went inside his room, and proceeded to change himself. When he was about to roll up his used diaper after getting into his fresh one, he pressed it to his nose and smelled it, liked it, and so sniffed it even deeper. For some strange reason he had the desire to do so, as well the desire to taste it, and so, that is what he did next, and tasted just a little at first, and liked it, so went back and sniffed and sucked even more.

Once he was done, Lucky rolled up the used diaper, threw it in his trash can, then laid down. It was at this time that he realized just what the sniffing and sucking had done to himself, and felt the rather uncomfortable tightness of an erection inside a nice snug diaper. He started petting his baby diapered dinky, and exploded only twenty or so seconds later, but he did not stop, and continued to stroke his diapered dick until he came twice more, before he is finally satisfied.

With a warm smile on his face, for possibly the first time ever as he is going to sleep, Lucky rolled himself up in his blankets once again, after turning off his light, and passed out.

Chapter 3

Chance and Zayden woke at their somewhat normal time, happy to have not received a call in the middle of the night. They kissed as they stroked each others soggy diapered erections to three very satisfying orgasms this morning before even getting up, and then got up, changed each other, got dressed, and then headed out.

They headed to Lucky's bedroom, holding hands as they do as often as they can, and found that the person guarding his bedroom is at least awake.

“So, anything through the night?”

“Yeah, he had three pretty brutal sounding dreams while I was here, and Jamie said he'd already had two before that. Poor little guy, it's a wonder his head's even functioning from how his dreams sounded. I've been on guard duty more than a couple times for this reason, and this is the first time I wanted to cry from how bad it sounded. He relived his daddy dying twice, it sounds like it was pretty brutal.”

“What was the other dream?”

“Sounds like the first time he had sex. It doesn't sound as if he enjoyed it too much.”

“Yeah, didn't think so, even though he thinks that he did.”

“Yeah, amazing how accustomed we can become to that sorta thing.”

“Yeah. I shoulda had a recorder in there to capture it.”

“I recorded as much on my phone as I could.”

“That's awesome, I'd love it if you'd email it to me please.”

“Already have. Emailed each one after each dream, so, you should already have them.”

“Awesome, thanks.”

“No worries, now, if you'll excuse me, I needta go change my soggy baby bum and go get some sleep.”

“Of course, and thanks.”

“No worries, I remember that time myself very well.”

“I know, and I recall having to guard your door for you for the entire first week you were here, because your first night, you were half way across the city in nothing but a dripping diaper by the time we found you.”

“Fuck, am I ever glad that that doesn't happen any more. Well, have a good day.”

“Thanks, and you go have a good sleep.”

As soon as he was gone, Chance knocked softly on Lucky's door, and he heard a soft, scared sounding enter. Chance opened the door only enough to peek in, and saw Lucky there, looking right at him, staring at the door as if a monster were coming in instead.

“Hi there Buddy, how you doing?” Chance whispered softly, soothingly.

“Oh thank god, it's you. I feel like shit. I hoped I'd feel better after yesterday, but I feel worse.”

“Yeah, by the sounds of it you had five wicked dreams last night. Steven was able to capture three of them on his cell phone, so, some time later today, you and I and the therapist are gonna listen to them. I knew it wasn't gonna be instantaneous, and it often gets worse before it gets better, but we're all here to help you. Now, how's your diaper?”

“Soggy.”

“Thought as much. We'll close the door so that you have privacy, so go ahead and change and get dressed.”

“You don't haveta do that, you've seen it all already anyway.”

“Yes, I do, that's the rules, remember. Now, get changed Baby.”

“I know.”

Chance closed the door, and he and Zayden waited for the almost ten minutes for Lucky to exit, looking even more tired than he had when he went to bed the night before.

“Not gonna lie Baby, you look like shit.” Chance said.

“Not gonna lie, I feel worse than I probably look.”

“Fuck, I hope not.” Chance laughed.

“I hope I don't look as bad as I feel.”

“Come on you, let's go get breakfast.”

They headed to the dining hall, and joined the queue for food as soon as they made it, each of them getting what they want, and then went and sat down. Lucky grabbed two mugs of tea, figuring that he is going to need it, and threw an ice cube in each to cool them down a little, and very nearly slammed back the first one as soon as they made it to the table. They sat and ate mostly quietly the whole time.

“Okay Buddy, do you remember the way to your first class of the day?”

“I think so. I have English first, right?”

“Yes, I'm pretty sure that was your scheduled first lesson. Go ahead and head on up, and remember, don't get discouraged.”

“I'll try really hard not to.”

“That's good.”

As soon as he was gone, Chance and Zayden headed to Chance's office.

“Holy shit, he really did a number on your office. It looks worse than any two that've done the same thing in here.” Zayden laughed.

“Oh yeah, he was a right holy terror. He lasted way longer than most too, and I just watched him the entire time, and when finally he just sat down, he was completely deflated. It was kinda comical actually.”

“Fuck, he even dented your desk, and it's solid white oak that would take a bulldozer to damage.”

“Yeah, well, whatever right. You gonna stay and help me again?”

“May as well, my first class isn't 'til after lunch anyway.”

And so, they got started on the cleanup, salvaged what could be salvaged, threw out and or set aside for recycling what all needed it. It took them just a little over two hours to clean it all up. They then sat down and listened to the three dreams that Steven had recorded.

“Wow, poor little guy, no wonder he's so scared.” Zayden said, both of them crying.

“No shit.”

“And even though he knew he needed to learn it, he was raped, no ifs ands or buts about it. He didn't needta do it so fast or be so brutal about it.”

“Yeah, but we both know what that's like. Let's face it, neither of us really had it any better.”

“Yeah, I know. Still so sad that there are those that'd just use a little boy so emotionlessly and not take their time. I mean, so what if they wanna have sex with them, but they don't haveta do it so damned hard and forceful.”

“I agree. Not much that can be done now. I doubt Lucky even knows his name, and I doubt he's still around anyway.”

“Yeah. I know, and he'll never likely say or do anything about it.”

“No.”

Chance forwarded the emails to the therapist, telling him what they are, so that he can listen to them as well. The two of them did the rest of the work that they need to do together, and then went for lunch. Once more, Chance and Zayden found Lucky and sat with him.

“So, how's it going?”

“My English teacher said I'm not as far behind as she'd been led to believe. She said if she hadta guess, that I read at about a grade two level already. She says that it probably won't take me any time at all to get me caught up. She said she's testing me for multiple forms of dyslexia to ensure that I don't suffer from that, and so that if I do, then they can adapt my learning around that, but she says she doesn't think I am, that I read perfectly what little I can.”

“That's excellent. You had math next, right?”

“Yeah, and my teacher there said pretty much the same thing. He just went over a lotta shit with me to see what all I already know, and he says that I'm certainly nowhere near what a boy my age should be, but that it's not as bad as he'd thought it might be.”

“That's great. So, you don't haveta start right from the very beginning, that must be a relief.”

“Yeah, but if I'm eleven, that means I should be in grade six, right, that's what my English teacher said, but I'm only at about a grade two level, so that's pretty bad isn't it?”

“Not at all. You've never been to school before, remember, so, how would you expect to be anywhere near your age group. Besides, there's lotsa kids here that are nowhere near their age level, and they have gone to school. As each kid finds their issues, and finds their stride here, they always catch up, it just takes time. The same will be true for you. So what if it takes you a year or two to get up to the level you should be at, all that matters is that you try your hardest, and don't get discouraged. There'll be setbacks and bumps in the road, that's life, just accept it and move on.”

“Yeah, I suppose so.”

“I can't help but notice you have another two mugs of tea, still wiped?”

“Oh yeah. I'm getting so tired now I almost fell asleep during math.”

“If you need a nap after class today, just let me know, and I'll happily come and keep watch over you as you sleep.”

“I think I'd like that, but, any chance we could sit on a couch like we did yesterday, when you played with my hair. I think I'd sleep real well like that.”

“That could be arranged.”

“Thanks, I'd really like that.”

“Then what we'll do is have a quick therapy session right after class, we can sit like that again, and as soon as we're done, you can have an hour long nap while I play with your hair. I'll just read as you sleep, I can do that on my phone one handed.”

“Oh, okay.”

They finished their lunch, and then when it was time, they headed off to where they need to go. As soon as class was over, Chance went and collected Lucky, so that they could go for his appointment. Chance had of course already arranged it. As soon as they were there, Chance sat down, and then urged Lucky into position, and he did so right away. As soon as Chance started playing with Lucky's hair, he closed his eyes, and then the therapist told Lucky that he wants to play back the recordings from his dreams, and then did so. Each dream session was only about five to ten minutes long, and as soon as they were done, the therapist started talking it all over with Lucky, making him remember it while awake. 

It was almost an hour and a half after entering that the therapist said that he is satisfied, for now, and left Chance and Lucky, because Chance had told him what Lucky had asked for. Chance did not feel that Lucky stayed awake for more than a minute after the lights were turned off, and Chance just read a book on his phone, and let Lucky sleep for an hour.

When Chance shook Lucky awake, calling out his name softly, he started awake, and Chance had to hold him and whisper to him to calm down, that he is all right. It took a few minutes, but as soon as he calmed down, and Chance let him go some, Lucky spun around in Chance's grip, and hugged him quite fiercely.

“How you feeling now Baby?”

“I think I had a really good sleep. Did I dream?”

“No, I think you had a nice dreamless sleep.”

“I feel better. I wish you could hold me all night long as I slept, I bet I wouldn't dream.”

“No, you'd still dream, but you know as well as I do that that simply can't happen. Hell, if this were a regular school, what we just did there would land me in jail, and we never did anything that should be even remotely considered wrong, but teachers aren't allowed to touch children in such a manner, even though they desperately need it. Way too many kids don't get that at home, which is even more sad.”

“I know. And you don't love me like that either.”

“No, and yes, I know you have a crush on me, I'm flattered, but please don't do that to yourself. Let yourself heal a bit, then find yourself the cute little baby boyfriend you deserve, and then you'll finally getta sleep with one you love. I promise, it'll be so much better for you.” Chance said softly, still holding the scared little boy.

“I know, but it's not what I feel though.”

“I know. I know how you feel too. If he had've let me, I would've had my teacher too. He was right though, I found the love of my life, and we really are so much better for each other. But, I implore you, get your head on straight first, okay.”

“Okay.”

“Now, it's real close to dinner time, you're a super soggy baby boy and need a super soggy baby bum change, and so do I. So, head to your room, get changed while I go to mine and do the same, and then meet us all at the dining hall.”

“Okay, and yeah, it feels like I could really use a soggy baby bum change for sure. It feels nice though.”

“Yeah, know how you feel.” Chance grinned.

They exited and then parted ways a few moments later to go to their separate bedrooms, and get changed. They then headed to the dining hall, where they joined all the others to get dinner. They chatted as they ate, and this time Lucky only took one mug of tea. After dinner, they went and did whatever, and this time Lucky decided to go work in the home ec class again, he wanted to start making a quilt. 

As soon as he made it, the teacher there tonight asked him what he wanted to do, and he told her, so she showed him many different options, and he chose a patchwork quilt. They went through all the fabric options, and Lucky chose every soft fuzzy option that he could find, and then the thickest quilt batting there was, and for the inner part, he chose once more the softest fabric he could find. The teacher grinned at him and told him he is a real soft lover.

Until bedtime, Lucky worked on the quilt, cutting and sewing all the pieces together. He found that while not hard to do, is certainly time consuming, because he has only a couple rows done so far, and has days more work before it will be done, but he is okay with that. Just as Lucky was exiting the class room, Chance was just coming up to get him.

“Ah, perfect timing. Your guard for the night should already be at your bedroom, so, let's go get you in bed.”

“Okay, thanks. How long do you figure I'll need a guard?”

“Hard to say, but we'll happily do so for you until it's no longer needed. Most of the others that we've hadta do the same for were at least a week though.”

“Oh. Thanks.”

As soon as Lucky was inside his room, he changed his diaper, crawled into bed, turned off his light, wound himself up in his blankets once again, and passed out.

This night Lucky only had three really bad dreams, and they were at least a little less brutal sounding, so that was good, and he at least looked as if he slept, even if just a little better.

Lucky's entire first week went like that. Shitty sleep, class, therapy, rest, dinner, and quilt. He did rather enjoy Friday night, as all the kids and teachers alike do, and he is enjoying himself, even if the nights are rough. He is getting better though, and has even started talking to other kids some, just not a lot, and even when they come up to him, he still shies away from them a little. For some reason he just is not ready for that yet, though Chance hopes that he breaks from that soon.

Sunday Lucky finished his nice large quilt, and he loves it. He had worked almost all day Saturday and Sunday on it, so that he could sleep with it on Sunday night.

That night, when Lucky went to bed, he wrapped himself right up into his gloriously large and soft quilt, burying himself in it so much that you could not even see him in it, only his mouth and nose were uncovered so that he can breath, well and part of his hand too, because he is sucking his thumb as he sleeps, and he had the longest sleep that he had probably ever had.

“He's not awake yet?” Chance came up to Lucky's guard well after regular wake up time.

“No, and I didn't have the heart to wake him either. He had the quietest sleep yet. I heard some whimpering and a couple little yelps, but no night terrors, no yelling and screaming, almost nothing all night long. I was gonna just let him sleep 'til he finally woke up himself. If he leaks, so be it.”

“And you're sure he's still in there, you didn't fall asleep and he slipped out while you were sleeping?”

“No, I've heard him in the last hour, and besides, I'm pretty sure I didn't fall asleep at all.”

“That's good. Yeah, I say let the poor little guy sleep as well. If you'd stay for just a few minutes more, I'll go get myself a plate of food and some tea, then I'll come back and take over for you, so that you can go eat and then get some sleep as well.”

“Sounds good.”

Chance was back a few minutes later, a good sized plate of food, and the largest thermal mug he could find full of tea. He told Lucky's morning teachers that in all likelihood Lucky would not be there this morning and why, and they are happy for him. The poor little guy deserves a good sleep.

It was just a little over two hours later when Lucky finally woke up. Chance had to laugh when all he heard was Lucky saying, 'Oh yuck, I don't miss a pissy bed.'

Chance knocked on the door, and Lucky said enter, so Chance did.

“I hear you leaked, huh?”

“Yeah, a lot, and my new quilt's nearly soaked, and my diaper's nearly falling off it's so full.”

“Yeah, I'll say. Why don't you go grab yourself a nice long hot shower, get cleaned up, and I'll take care of your bedding. Don't worry about your quilt, it'll be just fine. Won't be the first time a bed's been wet well around here. Fuck, Zayden and I still manage to leak a couple to a few times a month and do the same thing. The funny thing is, we're pretty sure that when one does, so does the other.”

“Okay, thanks. What time is it, anyway?”

“A little after nine.”

“Really?”

“Yes, go have your shower, we'll talk after.”

He grabbed everything that he is needing, and headed down to his bathroom, and got a nice long, hot shower. Chance stripped the bedding, took it all to the nearest laundry room, and put it all in, and got it started, and then headed back to wait for Lucky. As soon as he exited, he looked at least a million times better than he has since he came to the school.

“How you feeling?”

“Hungry.”

“That I don't doubt. How else?”

“Better, actually.”

“You look it too. I'm told you had no night terrors last night, and you slept in real well, which is great. Let's go get you some breakfast.”

“Thanks.”

When they made it, Lucky loaded up a plate to nearly indecent, and ate it all. He enjoyed a large mug of tea with it, and then sat back and sighed deeply once he was done.

“Could I skip class this morning, I think I wanna just go sit up on the roof in the garden and just think.”

“That sounds nice. Do you need some alone time, or are you wanting me to come with you.”

“As much as I'd like you to come with me, I think I need some alone time.”

“Okay, as long as you promise me you're not going up there to jump off.”

“No, actually today's the first day that the thought isn't there to do that.”

“Good, I'm glad. I've grown attached to you, you remind me so much of me it's not funny, and I've hated seeing and feeling you suffering like you have. I'd really rather not say goodbye to you.” Chance Smiled warmly to him.

“Thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

Lucky headed up to the roof, grabbed a chair, and just sat and pondered for a long time. He even fell asleep for a little while, and when he woke up, he stayed and thought for even longer. It was hunger that drove him down again, only to find that dinner just finished, and almost everyone is already done. As soon as Lucky had his food, he went and sat with Chance.

“You look better again. Sometimes all one needs is some good time to think.”

“Yeah. I wanna talk to the therapist some more still, but, I think I finally know what you've been trying to teach me, I think I'm finally starting to get better.”

“I'm happy to hear that. We'll keep your guard on your door for a few more nights, but I think it's getting close to time for you to not need them any more, though thankfully you only ran the one night.”

Though there had been one other night that had Lucky been able to get out of his blankets, he probably would have, but he had had himself so wound up, that he could not escape them.

“Thanks. So, I don't know if you're willing or allowed to tell me, but who are the other gay baby boy diaper lovers here? I think I wanna start looking for some friends.”

“Not boyfriend yet, though, right?”

“No, just friends for now. I've jacked off almost every night, but, you know what, I haven't been craving sex. Just feeling the closeness that I've had with you's been so much better.”

“Good, I'm glad.”

Chance gave him the names of all the gay baby boy diaper lovers, and as soon as he finished eating, Lucky took off to go searching for all the boys. As soon as he found them all, for he had invited them somewhere to just talk, because they are all the same. Once they were all gathered, Lucky led them to one of the classrooms, since they are not being used right now.

“So, I'm Lucky, and I'm finally starting to feel good, and I think I want some friends who know what I'm going through. I'm a gay baby boy diaper lover, though I do actually need my thick thirsty tape on baby diapers, I really do love them now. Chance told me that you're all the same, so, I'd really liketa just talk and get to know you guys.”

“It's really good to finally meet you Lucky, and you're super lucky to be here now, where we all know and understand what you're going through. Lotsa us went through the same thing when we got here, kinda like our heads didn't wanna allow us to believe that this place really existed, and that it was just a horrible dream. My name's Carter, I'm just about thirteen years old, and I've been here just about a year and a half now. My rich parents caught me being diaper fucked and plainly told me that I'm no son of theirs and to get the fuck outta their house. I turned to the streets, and was on the street for damn near a year before I was brought here. After getting here, though, it's been the best ever, I getta walk around in such gloriously thick baby diapers and cute little baby clothes, and no one makes fun of me, because in a lotta ways, we're all the same.” He said.

“Yeah, that's pretty much exactly it too. It's good to meet you.”

The rest of the boys all introduced themselves too, and a few were similar to Carter, a couple were closer to Lucky in that regard, and then a couple more are different, there are seven boys other than Lucky there.

For more than two hours, the eight of them talked. 

“Thanks so much guys, this was really nice.” Lucky said once they were pretty much all talked out for the evening.

“You're welcome.” They all said.

Everyone left, except Carter, the only one of them that did not currently have a boyfriend, because his last boyfriend had to go to university, even though he had been technically too old for Carter, everyone looked the other way.

“I'm glad you stayed behind.” Lucky said softly.

“I'm glad there's another gay baby boy diaper lover here now. I've been waiting for another to come here, and I hoped one would arrive that was the same age as me, because I want another boy my age this time. My last boyfriend hadta go away to university, he was six years older than me, and I really like you, you're really fucking hot.”

“Thanks, so are you. I've had lotsa men, hundreds, maybe even thousands, and it always felt amazing, but it always hurt too, and maybe Chance is right, maybe I need another boy my age, someone who won't hurt me, and furthermore, someone who'll care about me and my feelings. I've never even gotta fuck someone else before, and I've never had my dick sucked, but I've sucked even more dick than I ever took up my ass.”

Carter is hot too, he is a little taller than Lucky, but not by a lot, he too is slim yet muscular, he too is blond haired, though a little darker, but his is only sightly wavy and not nearly so unruly as Lucky's is, but he too keeps it a little longer, because it suits him. He is already sporting a tiny amount of peach fuzz just above his upper lip, almost the same amount as just above his hot young teen baby dick. He has a bold nose and ears that fit him well, his eyes are intensely green and look stunning on him.

“Yeah, as you heard, I first got fucked by my babysitter when I was eight, and it was great, we loved each other a lot, and then when I hit the street, I sold my little ass to anyone who'd pay, and I probably had a hundred men or more myself. Then when I get here, even though Chance told me what'd happen in only a year, I still let myself fall for my old boyfriend, we had a lotta fun, but he always told me that he didn't wanna fall for me, because he desperately needed to go to university, go do what he wanted and deserved to do, to go make a difference to the planet. We were boyfriends, sorta, but he always tried to stay at least a little distant. He was big, though, and that's what I thought I wanted and needed, but, I'm starting to think Chance was right too, another boy my age might just be nicer, and this way we wouldn't haveta be torn apart. I really like you, I wanted to ask to be your boyfriend the day you came here, but, I could tell that it wouldn't have worked, that it simply wasn't the right time yet. I know that, really, we just met, but, I'm kinda already falling for you. Do I have a chance?”

“Oh yeah. When I first saw you, and saw that you were very heavily diapered and wearing those cute and tight baby clothes, I went so fucking hard, I wanted you then, and I think that was my second day here. I was too scared though, it just felt like it was all this amazing dream that I was just gonna wake up from again, and I just didn't know if I could take that. I was already so close to just finding the tallest building and throwing myself off it. The dreams, some nights were horrible, and being awake wasn't really all that much better. The only thing that I liked was non stop sex, and again, Chance seems to be right, I don't miss it since coming here. For once, I don't wanna take you to my room and have you fuck me all night long, but, would you, could you maybe come and sleep with me, hold me, maybe even change my soggy baby diaper, I think that's what I need so much right now.”

“I wore those clothes and that quadruple thick diaper for you, I wanted to show off to you, I knew somehow that you were a diaper lover, just like me, and every bit as gay. I know how you feel, there were so many days when I wanted to go down to the train station and throw myself in front of a train, but, ever since coming here and learning all about love and understanding, it's been so amazing. I'd loveta change each other, I've missed that so much, and sleeping with you, and holding each other all night, I've missed that too, and so, yeah, I think I'd really liketa.”

“Thanks, I'd really like that, but what do you mean quadruple thick?”

“As in four diapers. Though it wasn't four full on diapers, it was two diapers and two doublers. What I do is take one of my nice thick baby diapers, poke hundreds of holes in it, put a doubler inside that, put it on, and then take the next size up super thick diaper, put another doubler inside that, and then put that on as well. Then I haveta tape it on really well, so that it stays on. I assure you, it's fucking amazing.”

“Wow, can we do that tomorrow morning?”

“Absolutely, but how about tonight instead.” Carter smiled brightly when Lucky nodded his head happily yes. “Come to my bedroom, we can collect a few things, and we'll haveta stop by the storage room to get a couple others, and then maybe we can go to your bedroom. You're by yourself, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I share with someone else, so that I'm not alone, I couldn't stand being alone, so I've been bunking with another boy, but he's not a diaper lover, though he doesn't mind that I am.”

They headed to Carter's bedroom first, and when he went in, he gathered everything that he wants, and then they headed to the storage room, and Carter once more gathered more things, and then, finally, Lucky led him to his bedroom.

“Do you need a soggy baby bum change yet?” Carter asked softly.

“Yeah, do you?”

“Yeah. Would you let me quadruple diaper you?”

“Oh yeah, as long as you let me do the same to you too.”

“Definitely. Will you let me undress you?”

“As long as you let me undress you as well.”

“Oh yeah.”

And so, Carter stepped forth and undressed Lucky until he is standing before him in only his soggy diaper, then stood, leaving Lucky like that for now. Lucky then went forth and undressed Carter until he too is standing before him in only his soggy baby diaper.

“Wow, you're really fucking hot like this.” Lucky groaned.

“Thanks, so are you.”

“Thanks. You go ahead and lay down first, you'll just haveta tell me what to do and when, I've never changed anyone before, and I haven't really been doing so to myself all that long either.” Lucky said.

“Okay.”

Carter laid down, and Lucky started changing him right away. Carter is understandably hard, and it is making Lucky even tighter in his diaper than he had already been. He is about twelve centimeters long, and roughly three to three and a half centimeters around, and in his hardened state, his head is peeking through his foreskin almost totally. He is pretty straight, with just a slight upward curve, and he points a little to his left. His balls are drooping nicely, and look so very tasty Lucky thinks. He has just the tiniest amount of soft downy hairs above his baby bone, and Lucky cannot help himself and runs his fingers through them. This of course causes Carter to hiss in pleasure.

Lucky then grabbed a wipe and cleaned Carter up tenderly, then prepared his first diaper, inserting the doubler as per Carter's instructions, and slipped it underneath him. He then lotioned Carter up nicely, and then applied way more diaper rash cream than is needed, but Lucky enjoys this himself, so thought that Carter might too. Finally he pulled up and taped closed the first doubled diaper.

Not once did Lucky so much as play even just a little, even though they are both hard, and he would love nothing more than to do just that, yet, in the same breath, he does not want to yet.

Lucky then prepared the second diaper, slipped it into position, and then pulled it up and taped it closed as well. He finally had Carter stand up, and then proceeded to tape it on perfectly.

“Very nice, thanks so much. I missed having just a nice soggy baby bum change.”

“Wow, you look even more amazing like this, and I can't wait to see you once you're super soggy in this diaper.”

“Thanks. Now it's your turn, so go ahead and lay down.”

Lucky took his place on the bed, and Carter opened up his diaper to expose his hot hardness buried deep inside. He is just a little better than two centimeters shorter than Carter is, and slimmer by probably a whole centimeter, his balls have yet to start growing and dropping, and he has no hair. Lucky has a little more curvature to his erection, also upwards, but his is to his right. Lucky's foreskin is loose, but is still covering his head almost totally, only just a tiny bit of his hole is showing.

Carter cleaned, lotioned, creamed, and then taped Lucky up the exact same way, also without playing, something that they both do and do not want. They both feel that they will get to share that eventually, but neither wants it yet. Finally Lucky is stood up, and his diaper is also taped on extra well.

“Wow, you're fucking amazing like this. You might just be the prettiest baby boy here, or anywhere for that matter.” Carter groaned from deep within.

“Thanks.” Lucky whispered.

“It's still a little before bed time, but, you still look super tired, wanna just lay down now and go to sleep?”

“Yeah, that'd be real nice, but, I haveta warn you, I might still have some pretty wicked dreams, if I do, I could wake you up.”

“I remember all about that time, I had the same problem for a while, so don't worry about me.”

“And, um, I kinda bolted my first night here, totally did it in my sleep, I don't remember anything, I just ended up outside, lodged deep inside a bench full of stuff in just my diaper. So, if you wake up to me dreaming, make sure I don't bolt again please.”

“You got it. My first room mate did the same thing when he came, only Chance found him half way 'cross the city in just his diaper, and he remembered nothing either.”

“I think Chance told me about him.”

“More than likely he would've for sure, you're certainly not alone in that, there've been more than a few apparently. So, let's lay down and get some sleep. Why don't I stay on the outside, so that there'd be next to no way you could escape without me noticing.”

“That's a really good idea.”

They crawled in, curled up together, covered up, and then Carter reached over and turned off the light.

Carter had not thought that he would be able to get to sleep so quickly, but he found that before he knew it, it was time to get up. Lucky had not waken at all throughout the night, and is still curled up almost exactly how he had been when they went to sleep, only he is now sucking his thumb cutely. Carter almost felt bad for doing so, but knew that Lucky had to wake up as well, so, woke him up.

Lucky got a slightly panicked look on his face as soon as he woke up, but, as soon as his brain registered everything, he smiled warmly.

“Wow, I slept so well, I feel so refreshed. I don't think I've ever felt like this before.” He said in awe.

“And as far as I can tell, you never woke up once throughout the night, not even so much as one bad dream that I know of.”

“Oh, thank goodness, Chance will be happy to hear that too, but nowhere near as much as me.”

“I bet. Well, shall we throw on our robes and go get breakfast?”

“Absolutely.”

And so they did so, neither anywhere close to needing soggy baby bum changes just yet, and then headed to the dining hall. As soon as they made it, they joined the queue to get food and drink, and then went and sat down with the rest of the boys from the gay baby boy diaper lover group from the night before.

“You two spent the night together, that's great.” One of the other boys said.

“Oh yeah, and I had an amazing sleep too, and we never did anything other than just change each other.” Lucky said happily.

“That's great.” They all said.

They got down to eating, because they need to hurry up, so that they can get cleaned and dressed in time for class, and so, they all ate up, and then headed out. Carter did stop by Chance and request permission to change bedroom and bathroom assignments, and Chance grinned happily and gave the permission right away.

“Why'd you haveta ask permission?” Lucky asked as they were walking away.

“Mostly so that he knows where we are at all times really. Chance has an amazing memory, in fact he remembers virtually everything he sees or hears, so he keeps track of all that, just so that he knows. He doesn't care if we change, just asks that we let him know, probably so that he can find each of us, no matter what, if he needs us.”

“Oh, okay.”

When they made it to what is now going to be their bedroom, they gathered what they are going to be needing. They are not going to have a shower, but they still need to brush their hair and teeth, as well as wash their hands and faces, and then they will head back to their bedroom to get dressed. They took care of their bathroom duties quickly, and were back in their bedroom to get dressed only a few minutes later.

“So, a little babyish, or super babyish?”

“I don't know, never done either, so what are you hoping I'll answer.”

“Oh, definitely super babyish. But I'll only do so if it won't make you feel uncomfortable.”

“I've never really cared what anyone else thought of me so much, even if I beat the living shit outta anyone who tried to tease me or lip me off for almost anything, so, let's go super.”

“Awesome. Man, if my parents saw what we're about to do, they'd 'ave died of heart attacks. Maybe I shoulda. Mind you, Chance had his lawyer sue my parents, so I'm getting a buncha money when I leave here, so, fuck 'em.”

“Nice. He's having his lawyer look into if there was anything for me from my dad as well. I hope there is. I told Chance I was gonna give it all to him, but he refused.”

“Yeah, he did the same to me too. By the sounds of it though, he really doesn't need the money. The community donations are always good, and we sell so much stuff and make shit loads of money all the time, it's amazing. We donate lots back to the community, and he also makes sure that we get whatever schooling we want for as close to free as possible, plus I'm pretty sure he puts at least some of the money we help to make aside for us.”

“Whatever, really, I couldn't give a damn about the money.”

“Same.”

Because they are still so wondrously diapered, and nowhere needing a change yet, they only have to shrug off their robes and slip into their baby clothes. Carter helped Lucky first, and groaned as soon as he sees Lucky in this outfit that he is. Lucky then helps Carter to get dressed as well, and he too groans as soon as Carter is fully dressed. They are wearing exactly the same things, only different patterns. They are wearing one piece shortalls, made of soft stretchy cotton, they even feature a snap crotch for easy soggy baby bum changes. Lucky is wearing dark blue with moons, stars, and constellations on his, whereas Carter is wearing dark red with firetrucks and dalmatians on his. They put on their slippers next and called themselves more than dressed and ready for the day.

“Fuck, you really look amazing like this. If this is how I hada seen you that day, I woulda risked it not being a dream.” Lucky groaned.

“Thanks, and you're really fucking hot like this as well. Had you've worn something like this, I woulda done anything to be with you.”

“Thanks.”

“Well, shall we head out, we haveta be to our classes in just a few minutes?”

“Okay.”

And so they headed out, Lucky grasping Carter's only slightly larger hand in his as they went, and both boys smiled to each other. Their first class is together, but their second is not, but that is perfectly okay. When they arrived, they took their seats, a few of the others grinning to the two of them in their chosen attire for the day.

They worked well until lunch time, Lucky doing as well as can be expected, or maybe even slightly better than. When they got their lunch, Chance asked the two of them to join he and Zayden at their table, and so, they did so.

“So, how are you feeling after last night? You look so much clearer and free.” Chance asked Lucky.

“I feel great. We just had a nice soggy baby bum change, we didn't even play, even though we're gonna try being baby boyfriends. We curled up and went to sleep right away, and I slept all the way through the night, maybe without even dreaming, because Carter says that he doesn't think that I did at all.”

“That's excellent. They'll still come, for at least a little while, but I think you're gonna be just fine from now on. I also haveta say, you look spectacular like this, you're already a little hottie anyway, but to the gay baby boy diaper lovers, you're simply amazing.”

“Thanks.” Lucky blushed and whispered.

“Don't be shy, he's right, and I already told you that, that you're possibly the prettiest gay baby boy around.” Carter said, hugging Lucky to his side.

“And you are. Carter's hot, he makes a stunning gay baby boy, but, he's right, you're a right little pretty gay baby boy. Truly spectacular.” Chance said.

“And then some.” Zayden said, and Carter nodded.

“Thanks.” He said, still soft, still blushing.

“You're welcome.” All three of them said as one.

“So, the reason I wanted you to come sit with us this afternoon Lucky, is because my lawyer found some information.”

“Oh, what'd he find?”

“Your dads lawyer, though yours now as well. He was so thankful that you were found alive. He was starting to lose hope though. He said that since your dad died and you disappeared, that he'd get reports of someone matching your description, but no matter how hard he tried, he could never pinpoint you. He has everything in trust for you. He used some of your money to get the house you own all cleaned up and fixed up, and has been renting it out so that it's generating some money. He'd liketa come meet you some time, but, I told him that you'd need at least another week before you were ready for that. He wantsta ensure that you are who we think you are, even though the blood says that you most certainly are, since the test results came back yesterday, and so, he's very happy with that. I should also let you know, that somehow, thankfully, you're tests all came back as clean too. Did you ever use protection?”

“All the fucking time. I broke into pharmacy's and stole condoms all the time. No condom, no fuck, it was simple.”

“Good, I'm happy to hear that. Should you and Carter so decide to enjoy bare, then you must both go together and be tested once again, however, as a responsible person, I'm supposed to say be protected at all times anyway. I do know that you'll likely prefer without, for at least one of the reasons we do too, but, should you ever decide to share with others, than it'll be strictly mandatory to wear then as well.”

“Oh, okay, but why would you think we'd prefer without?”

“Because I know that Carter enjoys being piss fucked, and before too long he's gonna ask you to do so to him, then of course you'll likely wanna feel it too, which will then mean you're hooked as well, since it usually only takes once, trust me, I know. So, yeah, condoms only get in the way of being properly piss fucked like us gay baby boy diaper lovers deserve.”

“Oh. Can honestly say I've never thought of that before.”

“It's amazing.” All three of the others said at the same time.

“Yeah, I think it might be, because I went super fucking hard from hearing it.”

“I bet.” Chance laughed.

From there, they all went to different topics, and then they headed off to class once again. Lucky has arts and crafts first class after lunch, and today they are making jewelry, which he really enjoyed, a lot. This is what they are going to be doing for the next few weeks in this class they are told, and Lucky and a few others are very happy with this. The rest of their classes went really well, and Carter and Lucky were in their final class of the day together.

“Well, I'm gonna start leaking real soon if we don't go get soggy baby bum changes, but then what would you liketa do?” Carter asked.

“I'd really liketa go back to the arts and crafts room and continue making jewelry, I liked that.”

“Okay, if you go there, then maybe I'll go to the metal shop and continue working in there, since that's what I prefer.”

“Okay, even though I kinda wanna stay together, I know we can't always be together.”

“No, I learned that a while ago now, that we still haveta have our alone time too. Maybe sometimes we can join each other and work together, but this way we still get our alone time too.”

“Okay.” Lucky said happily.

They headed toward their bedroom so that they could change each other. They decided wholeheartedly to go quadruple thick once more, and since their outfits were not even slightly dirty, they were left. Both boys were incredibly hard for their soggy baby bum changes once again, but still they did not play. They diapered each other up surprisingly soft and tender, not to mention extra thick, and then pulled down each others outfits and snapped the crotches back together again, because they did not have to undress each other fully.

After that, they headed out, separating only when they needed to. Lucky headed back to the arts and crafts room, hoping that the teacher would in fact be there, and be willing to teach him more, and she was, so Lucky was happy, and worked until dinner time. So far he is just learning a few different elements of jewelry creation, and what all goes into making a beautiful piece, and he is soaking it all up. The teacher had found hundreds upon hundreds of old costume jewelry pieces from thrift stores and whatnot for the kids to play with and recreate new pieces from the broken remnants of what she had managed to find. Lucky had went through all the pieces and gathered a few that had parts that he would be able to use, and had made a fairly simple necklace to start with, and it turned out really nice.

When Lucky and Carter met for dinner, they happily sat with their friends and told each other of their day so far, and they had all had a great day. It was decided that they would all go play after dinner, and so, as soon as they finished eating and cleaning up, they went and played for the night.

Because neither baby boy needed a soggy baby bum change when it came time for bed, they only stripped each other down to just their soggy baby diapers, crawled into bed, cuddled up, and fell fast asleep.

The next week went much the same way. So far, since Carter and Lucky had started sleeping together, Lucky has not waken from one bad dream, at least as far as either can tell. Chance still has Lucky in with the therapist every couple days, and he seems to be coming along well, which Lucky is so very thankful for. His schoolwork is also coming along well, he is progressing at an astonishing pace, though no one is letting him move on until they are certain that he is ready to do so. He is actually really enjoying his classes a great deal.

So far Lucky and Carter have not done anything even remotely close to sexual, they have not even started kissing yet. The only intimacy that they share at all is holding hands and cuddling up to sleep, and so far they are okay with that. Chance is happy for them in that as well, that they are holding off, and neither seems to be in any rush.

Lucky's lawyer had stopped by the evening before and talked with Lucky and Chance, for Chance must be present at all meetings between students and anyone not of the school, and it went well. He was finally satisfied that Lucky is who he says he is, as well the blood tests really did prove that anyway, and told Lucky a fair bit about who his dad was and what he did. He told Lucky that it was he that ensured that Lucky's dads killers were all jailed for a very long time.

Most afternoons Lucky can be found in the arts and crafts room creating all sorts of really nice jewelry, and is enjoying himself a great deal. He is super creative when it comes to that, and even though he is using fake jewels, and recycled at that, he has learned how to clean them properly, and even how to polish them to make them new, or in many cases better than new.

When he asked the teacher what it would take to learn how to create his own crystals, she said she had no idea, so, Lucky went about researching it, and found that the method is fairly simple, but that it requires a lot of stuff that the school does not have. He talked with Chance about that one night, and told him what he wants to do, how much it was going to cost, so on and so forth, but that if he had enough money, that he wanted to buy it, so, called his lawyer, who said it would be easy, and that he had more than enough money. That was done only this afternoon, and Lucky is happy.

Chapter 4

After getting off the phone with his Lawyer, Lucky was positively giddy. He had asked that he take care of everything and just ship it to the school once it was all ready to go, so, now Lucky could not wait. He wants to try and create his own cut and polished crystal jewelry. He fell in love with the Swarovsky crystals, and feels that he could create his own version of them, well, hopefully. 

“So, where exactly do you plan to put all this stuff, anyway?” Chance asked.

“Shit, never thought of that. It'll be stupidly hot, so we shouldn't do it inside, but it gets real cold sometimes, so outside wouldn't be great either. I have no idea.”

“Why don't I order you one of those retired shipping containers, we can make that into a classroom for that easily enough.”

“Really, would you?”

“Sure, we can put it so that the opening to it's right underneath the cover by the shops, so that it's pretty much all right there. We'll haveta put in extraction fans, lights of course, and power for what all you need. Most of the time you'd probably work with one or both doors fully open anyway, since it'd get bloody hot inside otherwise, but I think that'd work, and they're cheap.”

“I'd really like that, thanks. As soon as I learn how to do it, anyone else who wants to learn can come and learn with me, but I'm pretty sure I'm gonna make lotsa mistakes to start. Basic crystal glass recipes are easy to find, really good crystal glass recipes, not so much, so I'm gonna haveta play lots to figure it out.”

“Excellent. I'm never against learning something new, ever.”

“You're the best.”

“Thanks, you're not so bad yourself, you know, well, when you're not destroying offices and whatnot.”

“Hey, you said that was behind us.”

“Doesn't mean I won't tease you for it occasionally.” Chance grinned and rubbed Lucky's hair affectionately.

“Hmph.” Is all he said, but he did lean into Chance just a little more, so that he would keep playing with his hair, he likes that, a lot.

Almost as soon as Lucky left to go find Carter and tell him the good news, Chance went about calling his contact for the shipping container that he wants, an ex student of his that has a trucking company and buys and sells the containers. He was only too happy to sell Chance a container for cost and deliver it free of charge, and by dinner time, he had the best one he had there, and charged Chance only five hundred for it, even though Chance was certain that the cost would have been much higher than that, but he did not complain, and just gave him a receipt for it. Of course he asked Chance what is being done with it, and was shocked to hear that they are adding even more to the school once again. Chance is forever doing that, adding whatever his kids need to let them be super creative.

When Lucky found Carter, he giddily told his boyfriend all about what they are doing, and he is happy for Lucky as well. They went and had dinner when the time came, and then went and played until bedtime as they often do.

Pretty near as soon as he had gotten off the phone with his guy for the container, Chance had also called another ex student, this time an electrician, one of the largest in the city now, and asked for him to come in a day or two, whenever he has time, to come and wire up the container and put in an exhaust fan, so, he said he would come the following morning.

When Carter and Lucky were ready for bed, they headed to their bedroom, hand in hand, as they usually do.

“I'd really liketa quadruple baby diaper each other again tonight, we haven't done that for a few days, but, before we do that, I really wanna kiss and stroke each other. I think we've waited more than long enough, and what I feel for you, it's just gotta be love, nothing else could possibly make me feel what I feel for you.” Lucky asked.

“Okay, I've already fallen madly in love with you, and I'd like that very much.”

Both baby boys are insanely hard inside their soggy baby diapers, and the rest of the walk to their bedroom felt abnormally long, but, finally they made it, where they stripped each other of all their clothes, leaving them in only their good soggy diapers. They crashed onto the bed, and attached themselves at the lips, and kissed tenderly and lovingly.

For more than ten minutes they only kissed, holding each other, moving nothing but their lips and their tongues, for they are dueling sensually as they kiss deeply. Finally, at almost the exact same time, they start moving their hands down so that they can pet each other. They start on only the outsides of their diapers, but it is too much, they have both simply held off for too long. Neither has jacked off so much as once since they got together, and though they both likely had some erotic dreams to help with the tension, neither has had an orgasm in longer than they had ever held off, well, since they started at any rate.

For another two orgasms, over another ten minutes, they stroked each other only on the outsides of the others soggy baby diapers, and finally they both sighed deeply into the kiss that they are sharing, and then fell apart.

“Wow, that was amazing. Will you let me change your soggy baby bum now please?” Lucky asked.

“Oh yeah.”

So, Lucky got up and gathered all the supplies, while Carter swung around to diaper change position. As soon as Lucky had everything, he went back to the bed and started by releasing the tapes holding his boyfriends' diaper on, and then pulling the front down. He then pulled the diaper out, and spied a good load of teen baby cream inside. Without thinking, without meaning to do so, Lucky pressed Carter's soggy diaper to his face, he sniffed, he sucked, and he savoured it all. This is, officially, the first time that he has ever done anything of the sort. And he loves it. He is enjoying Carter's cum and piss equally, though he feels that he should be revolted at doing such a depraved thing, yet he is most certainly not.

By the time he was done, Lucky felt that he could likely put Carter's used diaper back on him, and so, got a wicked look on his face, and poked a whole bunch more holes in it, and then added it to the mix as well, so, Carter is ending up five diapers thick. Lucky was damn near not able to tape Carter up, because he had went so hard again.

“Wow, you're naughty.” Carter sighed far deeper than he has ever felt from himself before, or from anyone for that matter.

“By the way that sounded, I don't think you think that's a bad thing, do you?”

“Fuck no, that was amongst the most erotic things I've ever seen before. Watching that made me go impossibly hard again.”

“Good.”

They traded places, and Carter repaid the favour back instantly and happily. This is his first time sucking a diaper dry as well, though he has drank piss before, his old boyfriend enjoyed doing so, so they had enjoyed together many times. Tasting Lucky in this way, though, was even better Carter felt. Once sucked as dry as he too could get Lucky's diaper, he poked the holes in it, as well as the other diaper that he needs to do so to, and then proceeded in diapering Lucky up good and proper.

“Fuck, this is beyond amazing, isn't it?” Lucky said.

“Oh yeah. So far beyond, even the best telescopes couldn't see amazing any more from where this is.”

“Mmmhmm. Well, night night, I really do think I love you.”

“Mmmmm, and I really think I love you too.”

And so, night passed, and the baby boys had the best sleep that either has yet to experience. They slept right through the start of breakfast, and Chance had to come wake them up.

“My my, aren't you two gay baby boys wondrously diapered. You're also glowing. Finally got at least a little of what you need last night I take it?” He asked softly once they came awake.

“Mmmhmm. What time is it?”

“Seven thirty. Breakfast started half an hour ago, so, come on Babies, up and at 'em, throw on your robes, your diapers look like they'll last probably the rest of the day anyway.”

“Wow, that was the best sleep I've ever had.” Carter said.

“Same.”

“What exactly are you baby boys wearing, anyway?”

“We sucked each others diapers dry, put them back on, after poking holes in them of course, then proceeded to quadruple diaper each other with two diapers and two doublers, each, like we liketa do.”

“Nice. Super naughty, I might add, and so fucking enjoyable. Zayden and I haven't done that for each other in forever.”

“Then I suggest you do so again soon.” Lucky said, fully at peace with the world.

“No shit, just might haveta.”

They headed to the dining hall and found that they were the only ones in the lineup, since everyone else was mostly on time, and therefore have already started eating. They dished up and joined their friends, of course telling them exactly what they did the night before, every last one of them having to adjust themselves in their soggy night diapers, since none of them have changed yet, because why bother until you have to, right.

The electrician arrived mid morning and took care of getting everything all hooked up good and proper, and as soon as he was gone, Chance moved a spare work bench that was in the back storage area into Lucky's workshop. Coincidentally, it is the very same good sturdy steel workbench that Lucky had wormed his way into his first night there. Clearly Chance had had to clean it all off, but he had no problems in doing so, and did so happily.

Lucky was very happy with what he found when class was over, and had went to check out what had been done, because Chance had told him what was happening. 

It was Friday afternoon when all the equipment that Lucky had ordered had arrived. It was mid class, so he did not know it until the end of the day, but Chance had received it all, and then moved it all into place for Lucky. Now they need to get a few propane bottles and Lucky will be all set. What Lucky does not know, is that Chance had contacted Lucky's lawyer and told him to come get the cash for all that Lucky had bought, quietly, that he does not want Lucky to know until much later, but this is a school item, and so, the school will pay for it, but Lucky had felt good paying for it all.

“Wow, it's all here, and you've got it set up already, this is amazing.” Lucky said giddily when he skidded to a halt, coming to check to see if anything had come while he was in class. He had been waiting impatiently all week.

“Sure is, and yeah, I got it all set up for you. Because the school doesn't use gas for anything, I was thinking of just getting propane bottles, but, as I was working, I decided on a little better option than going and refilling bottles all the time. The same guy who brought us the container also delivers large propane tanks, and has a division for refilling them, so I think I'm gonna call him again and ask him to come get you all set up for your gas needs that way, since I'm certain that that'd cost way less in the long run.”

“Won't it be expensive though?”

“Maybe, but probably not, and with you buying all this stuff, I think we can afford it easily enough. So, no worries.” Chance smiled warmly, even though it is technically a lie.

“Thanks. You once told me that you guys often take walks into the community to look for donations and free shit, as well to go shop at the thrift stores. Any chance that at least a few of us could go tomorrow, so that I can check all the thrift stores for things that I can use?”

“Sure, we haven't done that for a while. What are you needing to get started?”

“I was thinking that if I started with some decent quality crystal glass ware, that I could at least learn some that way. I've also been reading a few articles on how to add colour to it, so that I can make other colours of crystals, so I need a few things for that, but again, I might be able to find some or all of it that way.”

“Okay, sure, why not. We can let everyone know at dinner time, so that if anyone else wants to go as well, then they can. Most of the time we have at least three quarters of us going.”

“Okay, but I'd really liketa look at all the thrift stores myself, so that I can see what all's there?”

“That might be tricky. Some of them are a fair distance away, and certainly away from each other as well.”

“Ah, shit, never thought of that.”

“Zayden has his drivers license, you, me, he, and Carter could all just go tonight, and then still go out tomorrow too, if you wanted?”

“Okay, can we?”

“Sure, let's go get ready to go now so that we're back before dinner.”

“Thanks.” Lucky said and then tore off to go find Carter and ask him if he wants to go too. 

As soon as Lucky found Carter, he explained what is happening, and he said sure, why not, and so, they headed to their bedroom to get changed, and then met Chance and Zayden where their truck is parked. As soon as they were all there and ready to go, they headed out. Early on, they had found what had amounted to an old farm truck, it has a double cab, and a large flat deck on the back, which is perfect for hauling materials, but sometimes they need to haul smaller things, and the deck was far larger than they had needed, so they built a large storage box out of aluminum to go on the deck as well. The truck was fixed up in their shops, painted to look really amazing, and now looks and runs better than it ever did. Since no one had had drivers licenses, Zayden had worked up the courage to go and get one, so he does almost all the driving for the school, though they now have three other teachers and two helpers who can also drive.

They have a little better than three hours until dinner time, time that Lucky plans to spend well. Zayden knows the best route to hit all the best thrift stores around, and so, they head out right away. As soon as they make it, they head in and start looking around. All four of them split up to look at what they want and need, and met back at the front, Zayden and Chance each with full carts, Lucky with two baskets, and Carter even has a cart that is about half full.

As soon as they were paid and loaded, they headed out, and each thrift store after that was much the same, they would get a basket or a buggy full, and every time, Chance happily paid for it all. In the three hours that they had available to them, they managed to hit seven thrift stores, so that is great, and they have lots of supplies again, but they will still go out in the morning and gather more, but they will not hit the thrift stores as much, though some of the kids will surely want to themselves as well.

They left everything in the truck for the time being, since they are all hungry and dinner will be ready by now. In fact, by the time they made it to their dining hall, well over half the others have already sat down to eat, so they joined the queue to get food, and sat down and ate. As soon as they were done and cleaned up, they headed back down to offload everything and put it where it belongs. Lucky was happily putting all his things inside his workspace. 

As soon as he was done, Lucky wanted to start up his main melting furnace and start melting some of the crystal down, just so that he could try it. He ended up borrowing the propane tank from the forklift to do so, but they have a few full spare bottles, so it is not a big deal. Even though he cannot be of any help whatsoever in this, Chance stayed behind to help and to watch, since Lucky really is doing something rather dangerous. It took a while for the glass to melt, and then when Lucky felt that it was at the right colour and consistency, he pulled out a scoop and put it into some molds. The molds he found are just good quality stainless steel, and they will make just simple cubes for now, but then this allows Lucky to cut them and shape them to whatever he so desires.

“Cool, that worked really well. This is great, thanks so much Chance.”

“You're very welcome. How long do they haveta cool for?”

“They're good now, now I just haveta put them in the annealing oven to reduce the stress.” And so he did so. 

“And how long does that last for?”

“Couple hours at least. That's the problem, it depends on the glass, and it takes experience to get it right. Each blend of glass, and how big you make it can make it different. I'll be able to tell tomorrow, after it cools, by how it reacts to being hit and heated up and then cooled rapidly, things like that. I've been doing lotsa reading, so hopefully I've done this right the first time.”

“Cool, so, just before bed, you'll haveta come out and shut down the oven then.”

“Yep, and then they can just stay in there to cool down nice and slow.”

“Sounds good.”

They headed out then, and went and joined their boyfriends in playing for the evening, and then when it was bedtime, Lucky did go and shut off the oven, then closed up his shop, and met his baby at their bedroom, where they desperately needed a really good soggy baby bum change. As soon as they were in their bedroom, stripped down to just their soggy baby diapers, they kissed, cuddled, stroked, and exploded in three baby boygasms a piece. Finally they changed each other, both of them enjoying the others diaper a fair bit, but of course Lucky got to enjoy Carter's creamy cum load from it as well. Finally they diapered each other and fell asleep.

The next morning, Lucky headed to his workshop before even going to breakfast, since he and Carter had waken up early enough to do so, they are in just their robes, super soggy night diapers, and slippers even. He wants to pull the pieces out and check how they look.

“Shit.” He said as soon as he looked at the first one.

“What's wrong with it, it looks cool?” Carter asked curiously.

“Air bubbles, that's a fail instantly. Let's see how the rest is though.”

And so, Lucky dropped that one onto the ground, and it shattered.

“Fuck, that's a fail as well. That wasn't that much impact, it should've been able to withstand that easily, so I guess my first go was wrong. Oh well, I suspected that'd happen, but I kinda hoped that I'd fuck up and do it right the first time.” He laughed.

“It kinda just exploded, what's that mean?” Carter asked.

“Definitely wasn't annealed correctly, but was the stress due to that or due to not enough or too much heat during melting, maybe the mix wasn't right, it's so hard to tell. Of course I just used recycled crystal, so the mix shoulda' been good, but there were several different pieces, so who's to say what all those different pieces did to the final mix. Wish I could find someone who's been doing this for a while who could teach me, because by everything I've read so far, I'm pretty sure I did it right. I guess maybe it's just practice too.”

“Ask Chance, you know if he can find someone who'd come and teach you, he will.”

“You think so?”

“I know so. He did that near the end of the year last year for us kids in metal working, we wanted to learn how to enamel metals for our metal art, and the teacher wasn't sure how to, so Chance found a local metal artist and had him come in and teach us all. I bet if he can find someone, he'll do so.”

“Okay.”

Lucky cleaned up all the mess, and then they headed to the dining hall to join the rest of the staff and students in breakfast. Weekend breakfast is still way better than weekdays, and so, Lucky and Carter joined the others in dishing up way more than they needed, but boy do they want it. As they sat down, Chance came and joined them.

“I saw that you headed out to your workshop, so, how was it?”

“Fail, I'm afraid.” Lucky said, and then told of his tests.

“To be expected, really, I mean, everything you've learned so far has been from books, the rest is just practicing and getting more comfortable with it all.”

“Yeah, I thought the same thing too, but then thought that I really need someone who can help me to see and feel the differences, things you can't get from a book, and Carter says that you might be willing to find someone who could come and teach me that?”

“Sure, after our foray out into the wild today, I'll do some research and see if I can find someone for you.”

“You mean it?”

“Of course, I said so, didn't I?”

“Yeah, but remember, I'm a street rat, people say things all the time to make themselves feel better, but mean nothing to the likes of us, so this is still hard for me.”

“Fuck, it took me more years than you've been alive to get used to that myself, so trust me, we all know. Here, though, we say what we mean, and we mean what we say, we don't lie to others or to ourselves, and when we make a promise, we do everything in our power to keep it. That's been this schools motto since Zayden and I first opened the doors.”

“I know, you've told me that, hell, I think every teacher here has too.”

“It's ingrained in everyone here, it's not just a saying, it's a way of life, and what and how we teach. That's why even every teacher here will happily tell even a student that they're so fucking hot that they'd fuck them long and hard, if they were allowed, but that it simply isn't. Not that any or all of them would, but every person here has seen someone that's illegal that they thought are so gorgeous that if it were allowed, that they would happily and willingly do so. By the way, you're that to me, only two other students have had that way about them, and of course Zayden, but though I admit it freely, I'd never do anything about it. Why be ashamed of that here. We don't lie to each other, or ourselves, and when we say something, we mean it. It's simple, it's healthy, and it's right.”

“Yeah, I know, and thanks, you're that to me as well, same as Carter, but still, even though you've all been teaching me that for a while already, it's still hard to erase all the years before.”

“I know, and you'll never truly forget it, I still haven't after all these years, but it does come easier.”

“What about when we leave here though, outside, that's not how they think or act?”

“I know, but you should, and tell people that, happily tell them that you won't lie to them, that when you say something that you mean it, and that you'd appreciate it if they did the same for you. Of course, it doesn't always work. Hell, even my bosses, they think lying to me, saying what they think I wanna hear is okay, but I flat out tell them when they are lying to me and that in this school, that's simply not allowed. I seem to offend people when I tell them that sorta thing, but then I just point out our motto, and tell them I don't care if I offend them, because their lying to me offends me far more than any amount of truth ever could.”

“Yeah, I know what you mean, I'd rather people tell me a hundred horrible truths than one nice lie.”

“Exactly.”

As they talked, they had been eating, of course, and most of them headed up to get seconds, since they can, and want to, and once everyone was good and full, and all cleaned up, they headed to get dressed and ready to go out. Well over half the students said that they want to go out and scavenge and tour and shop once again, they enjoy doing so, especially the scavenging, they always find such amazing treasures, things that they will happily make new in any of their shops. Kids and adults alike love doing that, and they do it so well.

Once all gathered, they separated into groups, so that they could all head in different directions. They all have wheeled carts of all sorts with them, almost every person has one, which is perfect. Lucky and Carter asked to go with Chance and Zayden, as well they had six other students with them, and they headed out. They all spent a good solid four hours out, scouring the neighborhood for all sorts of things, and everywhere they went, Lucky was always asking if they had broken crystal glass ware that he could have for melting down to make jewelry from. Most said that they did not have anything, but quite a few people told him that they have pieces at home that they would happily bring to the school because they were either damaged or pieces missing from breakage over the years. Every last one of them filled every cart that they had, and there are all sorts of treasures for them to use in many different ways. Virtually everywhere they stopped, someone would give them at least some small donation, usually money, but lots of supplies as well.

By the time they made it back, it was lunch time, so all their items were just piled in the gym for now, and they went to go eat.

As soon as lunch was done and cleaned up, they headed to the gym to sort through everything and take it to their proper homes. As soon as they were done this, they all headed out to do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day. Carter headed to the metal shop, Lucky went to his work area, but he is by himself, and even though he knows he should probably have someone there with him, he decided to start up his furnace and try again, and see if he can get it better this time.

Chance had went to his office and started researching people in their area that did glass and crystal art, and found only a few. He called all of them and asked them if they would be willing to come and teach one of their students, and two said sure, why not. Chance felt that having two people teach Lucky would be great, this way he could learn things a couple different ways, and then pull from that. Both said that they could easily donate a full day to teach Lucky, and so, Chance arranged times for them to come.

When Chance went to find Lucky to tell him the good news, he found Lucky in his workspace, alone, pouring out some more molten crystal. He waited until Lucky was done pouring and it was safe to do so.

“What were you told about working alone?” Chance asked softly.

“Ah, shit. I'm sorry.”

“What were you told Lucky?”

“That under no circumstances was I to ever do anything classified as dangerous without having some form of supervision.”

“Exactly. Do you want me to lock the door and disallow you to work in here for a full week, or more?”

“No.” He said, tears already spilling down.

“No, you most certainly do not. Tell me why I shouldn't do so now, even though I know full well you know you're not supposed to do so?”

“No, you should, because I lied to myself and said it'd be okay, because I'm the only one who knows any of this anyway.” He said, tears now freely flowing.

“Exactly, even though you know it's bad and absolutely not allowed. Now, I'm not gonna punish you this once, however, there are no second chances on this, understood. The next time I'll lock you out for a full month.”

“Understood. I'm sorry.” He said, and then burst out crying, he is so ashamed at himself now.

Chance went and hugged the poor little guy, getting down on his knees and pulling him in and hugging him tight. Chance just held him and patted his cute little soggy diapered bum until he settled down.

“I hope you understand why we needta be so strict on this?” Chance asked once Lucky would hear him.

“Yeah, because what I'm doing is stupidly dangerous.”

“Exactly. If no one knew that you were out here, working, and you had an accident, you could easily die before anyone found you. Even if you had've just asked one of the shop teachers to keep checking up on you, they probably just woulda worked in the covered area, or have someone else out here working, so that they could see you. You're alone in wanting and even remotely knowing how to do this, true, but that doesn't mean anything. Now, one more hug, then you can get back to work.”

Lucky hugged Chance tightly, holding on for several more minutes, before letting go. Chance stood up, and then told Lucky the good news, and he was ecstatic about that.

“So, when are they coming then?”

“The first is coming tomorrow morning, the other will be here next Saturday.”

“Wicked. What'll they say about me being diapered?”

“Probably nothing, but they haveta come to my office and talk with me first anyway, so I'll let them both know.”

“Okay, thanks.”

Lucky got the new batch of cubes put into the annealing oven, and then checked to see if the next batch was ready to pour. He had tried holding the molten glass at temperature for longer on his second attempt, and now his third he is holding it even longer, one of the things he had read was the the glass needed to degas, but had to be at a specific temperature for a specific amount of time, but he does not know the temperature or time for the crystal that he is working with, since it varies a considerable amount. He had not been able to see any air bubbles in the molten glass, but that meant nothing. As soon as he poured his next batch, he put them into the oven as well. He wants to keep these ones in the oven even longer.

From there, Lucky cleaned up, and then headed out to go do something else. When it was time to turn off the oven, he went and did so, and enjoyed the rest of the day.

At just after nine the following morning, the man that Chance had found to come teach Lucky had arrived, so, Chance pulled him into his office to talk for a bit first.

“So, before I can allow you to work with a student, we first haveta go over a few things. I or one of my teachers will be nearby at all times so that you're not put into any situations that makes you uncomfortable, or that could put a student at risk. First and foremost is our schools motto.” Chance said, and then told him what it is and what it means.

“Next, you must understand that all my kids here have come from the streets and/or were kicked out by their families, most of them for reasons that really truly are inconsequential. I have every kink and perversion here that you can possibly imagine, as you walk around, you may see boys and girls dressed in all manner of ways, they deserve understanding, not harsh words. The boy that you are working with, Lucky, is not only gay, but needs to wear diapers twenty four seven due to something wrong in his head. He could easily use catheters, he chooses to use diapers, this will not be a problem, will it?”

“No, none at all.” He said, even though Chance could tell that he is a little shocked, but does not appear to be disgusted.

“Good, I understand your shock at this, most usually are shocked, though if you looked sickened by it, you'd now be leaving. Next, a good portion of my kids are gay and or have had to use sex to get what they want, almost every last one of my kids have sold their bodies, and are used to having sex with adults. Boys and girls alike, with men or women, it didn't matter, as long as they were getting food, or sadly for many, drugs, though they're all cleaned of that nonsense before too long here. Most of my kids won't ask any more, they know the rules, but should anyone make any such offer, you are to refuse politely. Whether or not you have partaken that on the streets really doesn't matter, nor would it bother me, hell, I sold myself when I was these kids' age, I was a street rat as well. So, I understand.”

“Oh, um, I'd never.”

“Oh, you say that now, but if you have any sort of kink, and there's a student that catches your eye, and they'd know it, you'd cave if given the right opportunity. Trust me. I know.” Chance grinned.

“Um.”

“It's okay. I'm not gonna ask, it's not my business, but your blush says more than I'm sure you want it to say. Just remember, in this school, all tell the truth at all times, we never lie, to each other or most importantly to ourselves. I strongly suggest you take a page from our book.

“Now, Lucky, who you're gonna be working with, he's a special boy. 'Til quite recently, he'd never been to school, could barely read, counted about as well as a five year old would be expected to, and everything else was pretty much nil. He grew up on the street from the age of five, after witnessing his father tortured and killed, he's shockingly okay, but, if pushed wrong, expect to have him pounce on you and probably beat the shit outta you. Now, why I say he's special, though, like I said, 'til quite recently he'd never been in school, yet he's almost fully caught up to his age group, and I fully expect him to pass them all shortly. He's shockingly bright, he sees far more than you can possibly know, and though he's young, and he looks younger than he is, but then street kids often do, he's exceptionally bright already. Fully expect to be pestered by hundreds of questions, and fully expect that he won't stop 'til you either tell him you know nothing more, or your head explodes. He's incredibly inquisitive, he wants to know absolutely everything, and accepts nothing less.”

“Really, he saw that, and he lived on the street from the time he was five because of it. I can't even imagine such horrors.”

“As horrible as you think that is, that's so far from the worst thing my kids have experienced it's sick.”

“What the hell could be worse than witnessing your father tortured and killed, and then living on the street.”

“Over the years, so far, I've had three kids, two boys, and one girl, who were brutally raped by their parents, drugged to prevent them from complaining, and usually sold to help pay for the addiction as well. And no, they weren't all dads either, one boy and the girl were from their mothers, it's not just men who rape and abuse kids like way too fucking many people think. Trust me, those kids, no, they were hard to help, one of the boys was sold to men strictly, and he's not gay, he hated it, was so suicidal when I got him even I worried I might not be able to help him, but he's doing incredibly well for himself now. Trust me, there are worse horrors than seeing someone die.”

“Really, that happens?”

“More than you can imagine. Some of the stories these kids have would make you sick. Virtually every last one of these kids knows well the pain of having something far larger than they can take shoved into whatever orifice their employer for that hour or night wanted, boys and girls alike, from men and women alike, it matters not. Most of them willingly sold themselves, some, not so much, and you know, the sad thing is, the vast majority of the ones that got hurt were from women, most of them boys, but lotsa girls too. I've also had many a kid over the years that hadta kill, either to defend themselves, or because someone made them do it for whatever reasons, and they're many. No, there's a very good reason I have on staff a full time therapist, he's available to the kids, and our staff, twenty four seven. And yes, almost all us staff lived the same life, many of us were even in prison for one reason or another, most of them because of what some of these kids hadta go through. We are the lowest of the low, the shit on the normal people's shoes, and every last one of these kids deserve love and understanding. Now you understand our motto.”

“Fuck, that's horrible. Should I be worried about the boy I'm working with, you said if pushed wrong, he could pretty much snap?”

“That, sadly, is life on the streets. You do what you gotta do to survive. As for Lucky, I doubt it. He's surprisingly loving and tender, if he crumbles, the best thing to do is to just hug and hold him, but he's not likely to do that, you're here to teach him something that he truly wantsta learn. However, there's also gonna be someone close by at all times, again, for both yours and Lucky's safety.”

“Oh. I'm starting to wonder if this is such a good idea.”

“You know what, it really is. It'll help you to understand a few things, see many things, that most people never get to see, a side of life that most people never wish to accept, even when faced with it directly. Honestly, how many homeless kids have you seen, doing what they needta do to survive?”

“None, at least that I've ever noticed, but, in all fairness, I don't live anywhere near downtown, and I hardly come down here. With that being said, I've also heard how much you've already helped to clean up the streets, taking the kids that no one else can or will take, and helping them out. That's why, when you asked, that I said sure, it really is amazing what you're doing for our stupidly dirty city, the amount of people that you've already helped.”

“Trust me, there's still more out there, and chances are you've seen dozens of them, but they're damn good at hiding. Most of the time they hide in plain sight, yet no one truly ever sees them. I can't even tell you how many kids I personally have taken off the streets, the cops have brought me dozens, including Lucky, and trust me, those poor officers arrived bleeding and madder than hornets, yet they never hit him once. Social services bring me almost none, but most of them don't wanna, they think they're doing great, yeah, right, until a judge sends them here, and they send several. I also pulled quite a few kids from the kiddie pen.”

“Yikes. How many kids do you have here?”

“Right now just a hair over two hundred, my capacity is about two eighty, I could squeeze three hundred if I really hadta, but it wouldn't be nice. I like it right at two hundred though.”

“Fuck, there's that many kids every year here?”

“Oh yeah. In the ten years I've been here, I've helped well over two thousand kids to become far more than they ever dreamed. I've hadta send three to jail, I've had a few die from diseases that they caught out there, many many more that were infected though, but, you know, fully ninety nine plus percent of my kids go on to do great things. I make sure any that wanna go to school can do so, most go to trades schools and whatnot, but every year I get at least ten that go to university to take all sorts of things. And still I wish we could do more. We even have a community outreach program, teaching the homeless adults reading and math, even some basic skills, we try and find out why they're on the street, and help them to find resources and money to get them off the street. Too many though just wanna be out there, they don't care, the drugs have them fully, or something else, but we do what we can.”

“Amazing just what all you've accomplished here.”

“Thanks, but it's not just me, it's all the staff here as well, and even the community support. The kids all truly love that they get to create all sorts of things, and then we sell it and make the money that we need to pay for us all. Did you know that we take almost no money from the government any more for our operations. They still pay for some stuff, but for the most part, we survive almost solely on what we make.”

“Wow, that's amazing. I'm glad I'll be able to help then.”

“Good. Now, let's go meet Lucky, he's super excited to meet you, but, be prepared, if you've ever dealt with a toddler asking you why a thousand times, you're about to feel it from an eleven and a half year old, and he's gonna make it feel like twenty toddlers all asking you questions at the same time. Our teachers here often haveta ask him to stop asking questions, so that they can answer at least some of them. He's never satisfied until he knows everything, and he's maddeningly exact too.”

“Oh, I have twins, and I thought my brain was gonna melt between the ages of two and four.” 

“Yeah, prepare for that on steroids.” Chance laughed, the poor man gulped.

Chance got up and led the man down to where Lucky is undoubtedly awaiting them, almost guaranteed impatiently.

“Oh fucking finally, you were taking forever. What'd you do, warn him about me for an hour or something?” Lucky said.

“It was only half an hour, and besides, the poor guy needed to be warned. I hadta give him a tranquilizer to help calm him down after learning all about you.”

“Yeah, well, could you blame him. They wouldn't put me in prison, they'd be afraid I'd take over the joint.”

“True, and you're probably never gonna fucking die either, because Satan's afraid you'll take over there too.”

“Fuckin rights I will.” He grinned brightly.

“You and your kids talk like that around each other?” The man asked in shock.

“Meh, it's just words, and bad words don't hurt, it's lying and name calling that hurt.”

“True enough.”

“So, you're here to teach me. I already have my furnaces up to heat, so, let's go.”

And then for damn near nine hours, Lucky grilled the poor man incessantly. Chance brought them both food, twice, as well he kept them drinking lots of water. Lucky had triple diapered, so that he would not have to worry, but the three times throughout the day that the poor man needed to go pee, Lucky damn near followed him so that he could keep asking more questions, but Chance forced him to stay put. Chance stayed and watched most of the day, but had someone else watch for a while a few times. Finally the poor man said that he is wiped and really needs to go home.

“Ah, do you haveta go, you've taught me so much?” Lucky asked.

“I'm afraid so, I think you've done wrung me right out. I think I've answered more questions today than I've answered in my entire life, and I don't think I've ever experienced mental exhaustion, 'til now.”

“Oh, good.” Lucky said way too cheerfully for the given statement.

“Glad you're happy about it.” He chuckled.

“You're a great teacher, I wish you could come and teach me every day.”

“I doubt there's a lot more that I can teach you.”

“I'm sure I could wring a little more knowledge outta you.”

“I'm sure you'd try. You were a great student, and it's been a pleasure helping you, but, I truly do haveta go home, it's been a long day, and my wife and kids are probably wondering what's taking me so long already.”

“Thanks, and thanks so much.” Lucky said, and then before the man could prevent it, Lucky was hugging him tightly.

“You're welcome.”

“Thanks.” Chance also said as they walked out.

“No problem. You were right though, he was certainly twenty or more times worse than twin toddlers firing questions at me.” He said.

“Yeah. Probably every teacher here's threatened him with sewing his lips together. Most of them weren't joking either.”

“I think I might just understand that.”

“Yeah. Well, have a great night.”

“You too.”

And then he was gone.

“Okay you, time to close up shop as well.”

“I still have another couple hours in me though.”

“Yeah, but I don't. I can't just sit here any more, and you needta go find Carter and do something else. You have lotsa time to play and learn.”

“I suppose you're right, but I don't haveta like it.” He grinned brightly.

“Come on you.” Chance laughed.

As soon as he had everything closed up for the night, they headed inside to find their boyfriends, and then had a good evening.

Over the course of the next week, Lucky worked hard in all his classes and learned lots, as well he worked in his shop and played lots, as well he and Carter played lots as well, and not just in their bedroom, where they are still keeping each other well drained and satisfied, at pretty near every soggy baby bum change.

When the other glass worker came in, he and Chance had near on the same conversation, and he too was shocked, and then went and worked with Lucky for just under nine hours, and he too felt like a wrung out sponge by the end. Even though both men had said a lot of the same things, they both taught in vastly different ways, and told Lucky many of the same things, but in different ways, which is making him think about it and understand it even more. 

Over the next week, Lucky worked long and hard, and is now making many pieces that are turning out flawlessly, they are perfectly clear, and as hard as crystal can be. Now he wants to start cutting and shaping all the pieces that he has cast, so that he can make jewelry from them. Here too he knows much, but needs plenty of practice to get it right. After a few failed attempts, he started getting it just right, and many of the small crystal pieces that he is making are beautiful. He had made dozens of crystal cubes in various colours, some as deep ruby red as the finest of rubies, some beautiful cobalt blue, and every other colour, and they are so perfect that you can hardly tell that they are not precious stones.

Once he started cutting them properly, and faceting them perfectly, Lucky started making some simple jewelry from them. Finally he made a piece that he is truly pleased with, and showed it to Chance, who had been sitting there on his computer, doing some work.

“Oh my, Lucky, this is stunning.” Chance said, for he was handed a broach. 

The centre is a three centimeter wide, by five centimeter long, and one centimeter thick crystal that looks like a perfect ruby, then surrounding it are thirty much smaller three to four millimeter crystals in various colours, each one as perfect as Lucky could make. To attach them all, he had taken the gold plated brass wire for jewelry making that they have, and pretty much wove it around all the various crystals to hold them all in place. Everything was then polished to perfection.

“You think so?”

“I wouldn't have said it otherwise. I know you've been working for days on this one piece, but, do you have any idea what something like this is worth?”

“No, probably just a couple hundred dollars.”

“Yeah, not happening. Couple thousand, maybe, but more than likely probably a lot higher.”

“Yeah, right.” He said in amazement.

“I'm not kidding Lucky, and I think you should call your pieces Lucky Crystals. Trust me, people will pay lots for this. They may not be truly precious gems, but they're perfect in nearly every way. Let me put it to you this way, if this were made with real precious gems, this piece would likely be twenty to thirty thousand, and I honestly think we should be putting it on for five thousand to start.”

“Yeah, right, now you're just joking.”

“Definitely not joking.”

Lucky had nothing to say, he can feel that Chance really is telling him the truth, even though he does not feel it himself.

“Tell you what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna email the pictures of this to the two men who taught you, and ask them what they think.”

“Why?”

“Because they're both masters, their opinion should mean far more than mine. I see impeccable quality, I think it's truly perfect, but they'll likely see any flaws or faults in it.”

Before Lucky could react, Chance is already taking pictures of the piece at many different angles, to get the best possible photos. He then quickly wrote an email to the two men who had taught Lucky, telling them that this is his first completed piece, and that he would like for them to critique it for Lucky, and give an estimated value of something like it.

“Why'd you do that though?” Lucky asked.

“Because it's important to know.”

“I don't think it is.”

“Ah, but I do, and in this case, I'm ignoring your opinion.” Chance grinned, sticking his tongue out to show that he was not being mean.

Lucky went in to start cleaning up, and about half way through, Chance's phone pinged him, saying he has a message, so he checked it, found that he has a reply from the second guy to come already, and so, he read it.

Chance, are you kidding me, Lucky made that, already?????? There's no way a kid should be making something like that. That's simply too perfect, it shouldn't be possible. I'd liketa come by tomorrow and see it for myself.

So chance replied and told him to come on by at any time throughout the day. Just as he hit send, the first guy replied, and though what he said was different, it amounts to the same thing, and he too asked to come view it in person, so Chance told him the same thing.

The hardest part, though, was making Lucky believe that Chance is not lying to him, so, Chance ended up telling him that he would be called for both viewings.

The next morning, the first guy showed up, and then before Lucky even made it to the office, the second guy also did so, and Chance introduced them to each other, telling them they they had both taught Lucky a lot. When Lucky made it, Chance handed them the piece, and they looked it over, even with magnifying glasses and everything.

“Minimum five thousand, that's what I'd be asking, but, to the right person, this could easily sell for double that.”

“My thoughts exactly. Like I said in my email, it's just too perfect, something like this shouldn't be possible. Even machine made stuff isn't this perfect. Lucky, you have serious talent.”

And Lucky sat down. He looks absolutely green, and for possibly the first time ever, he is truly speechless.

“Thanks Gentlemen, I tried telling him, but of course I'm not an expert, hence my asking your opinion. Do either of you happen to know a professional jewel appraiser?”

“Sure.” They both said, and then gave the name, the same person.

“Excellent, thanks. I'm calling him.”

“I would too. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear these were rubies and diamonds, and everything else.”

“Same.”

“Me too, but, like I said, I'm not the expert.” Chance said, and still Lucky has not been able to speak.

“Well, I haveta be going, so, thanks for letting me come and see the piece in person. Lucky, I expect great things from you, don't let me down.” The one man said, and then the other reiterated the same sentiments before also leaving.

Chance let Lucky stew for several minutes after the men left, and when finally he looked up, Lucky has tears in his eyes, so, Chance went and gave him a hug.

“All my life I was just a useless whore, now this.”

“You were never useless, whore, maybe yes, but certainly not useless. However, who and what you may've been before coming here matters none at all. I promised to help you shine, to become more than you ever thought you would or could be, I think I've held up my end of the bargain, though I'm not stopping yet. What was one of the things you agreed to?”

“To never talk bad about myself.”

“Exactly.”

“I know I'm not a useless whore any more, I feel so much more, well, everything, than I ever did then, and it's all in thanks to you. I know I can't love you the way I wanna, but I think I do love you more than anyone, maybe even Carter.”

“That means more to me than you can know, even though I know you love Carter a great deal. I know you love me more than just the father figure that I am, and I appreciate that, though you know as well as I that nothing will ever come of it. Just so you know, I love you probably the exact same amount, though not as much as I love Zayden.”

“Thanks, that means a lot to me as well.” He said with tears in his eyes, and then flung himself at his savior and hugged him with all the love and strength he has in his still so small body, even if he has already started to grow and fill in lots.

Once Lucky was more presentable again, Chance kicked him out to go to class, since that is really where he is supposed to be, and then called the jewelry appraiser to come see a piece that one of his kids created, to get his professional feedback. He was curious though, because Chance told him everything, so, he decided to come now.

“Thanks for coming, I didn't expect you to drop everything and come right away.” Chance greeted the man.

“You piqued my interest when you said that two of the guys I consider to be better than nearly anyone, were in awe of what your student made. Those two create more stunning fake jewels than almost anyone I know, and they're amongst the very best at it.”

“Good to know, neither ever told me that. Here's the piece that Lucky created though, and just so you know, he's only eleven and a half years old, and has never done anything of the sort 'til he came here just a couple short months ago now.”

“Holy shit, a child made this?” He said in awe, and he had not even started truly inspecting it yet.

“A child he is in age, but only. He is far more than just a mere child though, I promise you that.”

“I believe you.” He said, and then grabbed his jewelers loupe.

For more than half an hour, he inspected the piece, he looked at every facet and detail, he tried to find even so much as one flaw, but could find none.

“No, no way a child made this. I've been appraising jewelry for thirty years, I can tell they're not real jewels, but it's so damned hard that anyone with no real experience would be able to truly tell by eye. The colour, the texture, the detail, it's simply too perfect.”

“I watched him make this piece with my own eyes, he melted down broken old crystal glass ware, added whatever minerals or metals he needed to make it into what they are, and casted them himself. I have only one student here that's even doing this at the moment, and it was he and he alone that made this. Every aspect, including the gold wire framework is all Lucky. Which is why I told him he needsta call his pieces Lucky Crystals.”

“I'm not saying that your boy didn't make this, I'm saying that there's no way he's just a child. No, most masters can't even do this, this shouldn't even be possible from just a child. Some of the very best crystal makers in the world can barely do this, and I personally only know of four others with the talent to make something like this. Then there's how he has it put together, the size, the shape, the proportions, he has an amazing eye for detail. May I take it, I believe that I might just have a buyer who'd happily pay ten to twenty thousand for it.”

“Oh. Wasn't expecting that.” Chance said.

“Nor I. I was curious, I thought I'd get to see stunning, but this surpasses stunning by such a wide margin I'm not sure there's a measurement for it.”

“I'd really rather that you just take pictures and have whomever it is that wants it to come directly to us.”

“Um, yeah, well, that might be difficult. She's kinda not the sorta person you'd bring to a normal school, let alone a place such as this. No insult intended to your incredible school of course, I know and understand just what it is you do here, and it truly is amazing, but, well, she's kinda in line for a throne.”

“Ah, I see, and no insult detected. What would a princess want of what amounts to costume jewelry though?”

“I doubt that she'll care about that. Not to mention, just think about what that'd do for the reputation of the young man who made this, that one of his pieces is being worn by royalty.”

“He'll likely shit his diaper, to tell you the truth.”

“Diapered or not, most masters would shit themselves with that knowledge.”

“No kidding. Okay, let's say I did give it to you, what can you give that'd prove that you're not gonna steal it, or the money?”

“Honestly, I can offer nothing but my word. I know your schools motto, I know you like and understand that, but still, dealing with something like this, one would usually want at least a little more. There's simply nothing I can give that'd prove anything. I'd offer to pay, but what I could pay is but a stipend of what this truly is worth. I'm not a rich man, but I know rich people, and I know quality when I see it, and this is all that, and more.”

“That's good enough for me. I trust you'll keep at least ten percent for selling it.”

“No, I know what you do here, and I know what that money can mean to you, and I couldn't possibly accept any payment.”

“Nonsense, you still haveta be paid.”

“Okay, fine, but no more than five percent.”

“Do you haveta travel to go to her?”

“No, as it just so happens, she's already here, having me appraise a few of her pieces.”

“Really, you're that sought after.”

“There's only about ten others who have the same experience as I have, and I'm one of only three who can detect fakes without a computer. Almost no matter what you give me, I can tell you exactly what it is, and in many cases which mine it came from even.”

“Oh. And you live here?”

“Well, this is where I was born and raised, so it's home.” He shrugged.

“So, it's perfect that she's here now. When will you know?”

“I'm meeting with her tonight, so I'll likely know then, so I'll come and talk to you tomorrow.”

“Oh, okay.”

“Would you tell me about the young man who created this, so that I can tell her?”

“Of course.” Chance said, and then told the poor man, who almost looks like he is about to puke, all about who Lucky is and what he has lived through already.

“The poor boy, how is he even still alive with his sanity intact?”

“The same way every other kid here is, sheer power of determination, and the unwillingness to just lay down and die.”

“I couldn't have done it, I wouldn't have had the strength, no wonder the poor boy can do this, if he can survive that.”

“And sadly, he's not even the worst case I've got right now, nor have had in the past.”

“And I ask that you not tell me, just hearing his tale has sickened me more than I care to admit.”

“I know. Well, just because I felt that this piece needed something to display it properly, I worked on this 'til four this morning, so, if you'd pass it back, I'll put it in its box.” Chance said, and then pulled out a truly stunning box that he had custom made to fit the broach.

“Whoa, no wonder the kids do amazing things if you can make this in one night. This box is damn near as perfect and stunning as the broach is.”

“Thank you, woodworking is my passion, right behind helping all these kids become more than they could ever dream.”

“And it shows, in so many ways.”

“Thanks.”

“And now, I must leave. Thank you so much for inviting me today, and I hope that you call me to appraise many more for Lucky in the future.”

Chance decided not to tell Lucky until he knew anything. The following morning, Chance received the call he was waiting for, and asked if he and someone else could come and meet Lucky, so, curious, Chance said certainly. Half an hour later, Chance and Lucky were there in the main entrance and seating area to greet the appraiser and the lady that he had brought. Chance had never met royalty before, but he suspects that he is about to, just from her looks and how regal her every motion is.

“Chance, good to see you again, and I'm guessing this young man is Lucky?”

“Good to see you as well, and yes, this is Lucky.”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Lucky, and to both, I'd like to introduce Princess Jessica, when I showed her your piece Lucky, and told her who you were, she insisted that I set this meeting up, even though her flight was supposed to leave an hour ago.”

“P...p...p...princess!” Lucky stuttered in shock.

“I'm just like any other person, not like you, no, you are truly special. You truly created this wonderful piece?” She said, opening up the box that Chance had made, to reveal his broach.

“Yes Ma'am.” He stuttered even more.

“I have many pieces that are made with perfectly flawless and exceedingly expensive jewels that do not please the eye near as much as this does. Not only are the crystals that you made perfect in virtually every way possible, but the design of the piece is second to none. You Sir are a true artist, and I would very much like to purchase this piece from you. What would you like for it.”

“Um....um....um....um.”

“You'll haveta forgive him, we're barely usedta seeing normal people around here, the most important person we've ever had here was the head of the local school board, so, someone of your, well, caliber I suppose would be the best way to say it, is totally unheard of. Lucky's also barely used to talking to anyone, since he's been here such a short time still.” Chance said.

“I understand. I was told of your story Lucky, it is truly sickening that you have had to go through anything close to what you have lived through, but please, do not be nervous around me, I am just another person. Now, please, how much would you like for this?”

“I don't know Ma'am, I don't think it's worth more than just a couple hundred dollars, but Chance and the others said it was worth way more than that.”

“Oh dear, a couple hundred dollars. That would not even pay for one of the small crystals in this piece. No, my opening offer for this piece, if you are open to accepting offers, of course, is twenty thousand dollars.”

And that is when Lucky passed out. Chance was thankfully fast enough to catch him before he hit the ground.

“It seems you've shocked him.” Chance laughed.

“Was it too low?” She giggled.

“Yeah, that's the problem.” Chance laughed as well.

Chance took Lucky to the nearest couch and laid him down, and left him there until he came back around.

“Will he be okay?” She asked.

“Yeah, but I suspect that his diaper will be rather full when he wakes.”

“Oh, he is forced to wear diapers, at his age?”

“Not forced, it's his choice, as it is mine as well. He and I both have similar issues, we could use catheters to resolve the issue, but we both chose diapers for the same reasons, they are far more comfortable.”

“Oh, I see, I apologize if I have offended you.”

“My Lady, there is little that you could possibly say that would offend me. My school's motto, as well as my own personal one at that, is,” he said, and then quoted it, “which, simply put, means that about the only way you could possibly offend me is if you were to lie to me. We have an issue that's easily resolved in this manner, yet, I have and have had several diaper lovers here, boys and girls alike that did not need them, yet they too chose to wear every day. Every other kink, perversion, fetish, or what have you, we see them all here. More than half these kids are here because of whatever perversion they have made them undesirable to their parents, who then promptly threw out the garbage. I take all the garbage that society throws away, and turn them into better people than their parents ever would or could be.”

“It is no small wonder that you have children as astounding as young Lucky here, when I feel that you are truly just as wonderful. I wish there were people like you in my country, we too suffer from many the same issues, it is a blight upon our existence to know that such atrocities befall our youngest and most vulnerable, and that so little is done for them. I would be honored if you would tell me how you do all this, so that maybe, just maybe, we can also do so, to help our young to not be what yours most assuredly would have become without your guidance.”

“Thank you My Lady, your compliment is very appreciated. I do only what I do because of my savior before me, for this truly is all his doing and model. I too was once in these kids' shoes, I walked the very same gutters and sewers that these children did, I too was dragged into my Last Chance School, told that there were only two options for me, school or jail. Trust me, school was the last place I thought I'd end up, and it was, bar none, the very best thing to have ever happened to me. When my boyfriend and I graduated university, we moved here, to another garbage dump, and started cleaning up the trash. There is much I could tell you, however, both Peter, my savior, and I, have already written a full report on all that we do, what and why we do it, what's needed to be done for us to do so, so if you'd like, I'd happily offer a copy of that to you. To see our good work spread to other countries even would be more than we could ever hope for.”

“I would very much love a copy of that report, and now I wish I could meet this Peter.”

“Sadly we don't get to see each other all that often, but we've visited when we can. He's getting older now, but he still has many years of saving children in him, and when he goes, he will have a heroes funeral, for he has saved more than twenty thousand children now.”

“Sounds like a truly great man, one that I can tell that you love a great deal.”

“Always have, always will. As so many of my children love me, and I them, I think of every one of the children that I have had through my doors as my own, since, let's face it, most of these kids has never had a proper parental unit.”

“I can tell. Your children are truly blessed to have you, even though many have had what amounts to a horrific start.”

“Again, I thank you.”

“And I thank you. Now, sadly I really must leave, I had to postpone my flight to meet Lucky, and I would happily do so a hundred times more, however, my flight leaves in just about two hours, and we are still half an hour from the airport. Would you be willing to accept the offer in Lucky's absence?”

“It truly is more than we need?”

“Nonsense. It will be money very well spent, for I have been told how you pay for this school, so I feel that this will be a most excellent donation, though I do so hope that Lucky will get at least some of it as well.”

“Of course, all my students get a percentage of all monies that they earn, I put it into trust for them. It helps them after school, of course, but then, on top of all that, I also ensure that they get whatever schooling that they want free as well. The school pays for a lot, but I make sure that they get every scholarship, grant, bursary, and or penny that I can get for them as well. We all help each other, we all work together to make us all better, so, have no fears whatever, my children get all that they give, and hopefully more.”

“From talking to you, I have no fears there, whatsoever.”

“Good. If you'd give me just a few moments, I can go grab the report.”

“I would very much appreciate that.”

Chance ran off and was back only a minute or so later. She was shocked at the size of the report.

“Good grief, how many pages are here?”

“Seven hundred and ninety three. However, several hundred pages are dedicated solely on how to detect and fix almost all forms of dyslexia that I've found, since we've found that a very good portion of the homeless people, children and adults alike, are illiterate due to dyslexia. Believe me, that is our single largest area of difficulty, and so therefore improvement, and why that much in this report is dedicated strictly to it.”

“Impressive. While you were gone, I took the liberty of setting up an electronic money transfer, all I will need is your email address.”

“Oh, okay, thanks, that makes it easy.”

“Yes, I do so love that feature. Now, just so you know, you will not need to pay any commissions on this sale, I took care of that already, your price is what your wonderful school gets.”

“Oh, that is overly generous of you.”

“No, it is about right. Of course, my father will likely have strong words for me for buying more, when I already have so much, and he often complains that I will single handedly cause our country to go bankrupt. Ah, he will come around when he sees this, as well as hears the tale. However, this piece is not for me, it is for my mother, she will adore it, I assure you.”

“Oh, I'll have to tell Lucky that. Please tell your mother that she is getting the very first Lucky Crystal jewelry piece, and that we hope that she enjoys it for years to come.”

“Thank you, and I am certain that she will.”

“Well, you have a flight to catch, and I should probably try and wake Lucky up before too long.”

“Oh, yes, you are correct, I truly must leave. Please thank Lucky for me, and I hope to purchase more from him in the future.”

“I'll do so. Check our website, that is where all pieces will be displayed.”

They were gone only a minute later.

“I know you're awake, and I don't blame you for staying where and how you were, that was a huge amount to take in, and even I filled my diaper damn near to capacity.”

“How'd you know?”

“I know a fake sleep when I see it, I've been teaching for way too long to not be able to tell. I know you did truly pass out, and you were out of it for quite a while, which no one blames you for, but I know you woke up several minutes ago.”

“Oh.”

“How you holding up?”

“Good, I guess. She really liked it, she wasn't lying, was she?”

“Even if you could afford to do so, would you ever pay twenty thousand dollars for something and not like it?”

“No, but then, I doubt I'd ever pay that much for anything.”

“Fair enough, but one day soon, you will.”

Lucky said nothing further to this, and headed back to class after going and changing himself in the nurses room, because he is rather full now.

Chapter 5

Almost exactly a week later, Chance received an email from the princess with not only a picture of her mother, the queen, wearing the broach, but how impressed she was about it and who had made it. She had had to swear on the entire country that she was not lying to her mother.

During that week, Lucky continued to work in his little shop every opportunity that he had, it was his safe place he felt, and felt better there than almost anywhere, except his own bed with his baby cuddling him of course. True, he also felt the same peace when with Chance, but in his shop, he gets to create, and that he loves so much. 

Chance had put a picture of the broach on the schools website, and with permission, put on there that it was sold for a queen, and people started emailing almost right away, asking if they could put in orders. Of course Chance told all that Lucky is but a student, and that he has to concentrate on his studies, and is doing no custom or special orders, and that anything he creates will be posted when it is completed. He ended up putting that disclaimer on the website as well, same as he had had to do for his own wood works, saying that anything that is created will be put up for a one week bidding, to be sold to the highest bidder.

Lucky's second piece was no less spectacular, smaller, and on a chain this time, a stunningly detailed sun, with eighteen points, the centre a beautiful sunny yellow, then the surrounding points crystal clear and looking like perfect diamonds. This too was woven with the golden wire, Lucky loves this, because it looks so fragile, yet is shockingly strong.

When it was put onto the website, the bids started rolling in right away. It is a blind bid, so no one can see what everyone else is bidding, and when bidding closed, the winning bid was just over twelve thousand dollars.

Chance had already deposited fifty percent of the broach profits into Lucky's account, and now he will do the same with this one, and all others after it. Lucky Crystals are already taking off, and Chance feels that when Lucky leaves school, he will likely be a millionaire just from his earnings from his creations.

The afternoon that the bidding closed, Chance went and sat with Lucky and Carter at their table at dinner time, so to tell him the good news. When he did so, Lucky stopped, fork half way to his mouth, and was stunned for at least a whole two minutes.

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“Nope, I'm most certainly not. If we had've done it as an open bid, it probably woulda went higher, but, you know what, it's simply not needed.”

“Holy shit.”

“Yeah, that's kinda what I thought as well. The new owner is gonna be here tomorrow to pick it up, but he's already sent me the money transfer, we just haveta finalize it once he's here.”

“Wow. Would you make me another box for it please?”

“Already done, and I asked all the kids in the woodworking club to make boxes as well, so that you have lots to choose from, so you get to pick the one that each piece goes into.”

“Oh, wow, thanks.”

“You're welcome.”

They chatted happily throughout dinner, and then, instead of going to play, well, at least in a games room, Carter dragged Lucky to their bedroom.

“Baby, tonight I desperately wanna suck and finger fuck each other, we're ready, and I love you so much.” Carter whispered.

“Oh god yeah.” Lucky moaned lowly.

They stripped each other down to nothing but their soggy diapers, then fell onto their bed. Instead of falling with the faces in each others diapered crotches, they fell face to face, so that they can kiss first. For almost half an hour, the two baby lovers kissed, deeply and tenderly.

Finally Lucky swung around, so that they can get what they need, and at the same time, they lowered the front of each others diaper, and latched on, and started sucking. Both are old pros at this, and neither is anywhere near the largest erection that they have had in their mouths, and as such, they are enjoying themselves far more, since it is far more comfortable.

At the same time, they poked holes in the backs of each others diapers, desiring to go right through them, and with all the baby lotion still lubing their way, they slipped two fingers into each other, and sucked and fingered surprisingly slow.

Though they are going as slow as they possibly can, they are both rising to their orgasms far faster than they wish they would, yet they can do nothing to stop it either, because neither desires stopping in any way. At most two minutes was all that they could last, yet they never stopped. Lucky is enjoying Carter's cum load, and has not swallowed it down in the least.

Their second orgasm came after almost five minutes, and just as they slipped into it, they slipped a third finger into each other, which set them off massively. Lucky got another cum load to join the first still in his mouth, though he has had to swallow some, but he is still enjoying it immensely.

Almost half way to their third orgasm, Lucky could hold no more, and started peeing, and well, Carter has been wanting this for a long time, and knows that Lucky does as well, and so, he lets go and feeds his load to Lucky, who enjoys it just as much, allowing it to mingle with the cum still in his mouth, before swallowing down only half of it, and then savoring even more. Both kept a good amount of pee in their mouths once done, to truly enjoy it, and sucked and fingered each other to their next orgasm, at which time they inserted yet another finger.

Now with four fingers inside each other, they are feeling amazing, and with four orgasms out of the way, they are now enjoying themselves even slower and more tender, they are truly making love to each other, and they love it more than anything that they have ever felt before.

They managed to have another two orgasms before they were done, they have softened up fully inside each others mouths, though they have yet to detach. Somehow they managed to stay awake, and when finally they both sighed deeply at the same time, they rolled apart, then Lucky spun around and pressed their lips together, and they kissed deeper than they have managed to yet.

“Baby, I need a soggy baby bum change, and then I gotta get ta sleep.” Lucky said, punctuating it with a yawn.

“Me too Baby.”

Lucky got up and grabbed their diaper supplies and went and diapered Carter, who had already put himself into diaper change position. Lucky lotioned and creamed him really well, then double diapered him good and proper, and then they traded places and Carter happily repaid the favour.

They curled back up in bed, kissed for several more minutes, then whispered goodnight, I love you to each other, and were out, almost a full hour early still.

Three months have now passed since Lucky made his first piece, and he is averaging one to two pieces per week that he is able to make. Some sell for right up there in price, and many of his smaller pieces sell for a little lower, but Lucky is now making more money than almost everyone else put together. Chance is still giving Lucky a good percentage, though he has started giving him far more, because of the amount that he is making, it would not be fair. He is keeping enough to pay for all the materials and maybe an extra ten percent or so, if that much he figures.

Lucky is having the time of his life though, and has learned so much. Not only are his jewels getting even better, but so is his schoolwork. He has now officially surpassed all others in his age group, and Chance feels that inside of one year, Lucky will be able to pass the grade twelve exams with flying colours. 

Lucky and Carter are loving each other even more than before, and that is saying a lot. They love to suck and finger each other, and though they still kiss and stroke many times, sucking and fingering is what they do most often now. Even though both do eventually want to make love to each other, so far they are content. However, Lucky has grown a fair bit over the past couple months, and is getting very close to both his twelfth birthday, as well his first wet cum. Carter is planning a very special party to celebrate Lucky's first ejaculation, and cannot wait. 

Three days before Lucky is to turn twelve, Carter has witnessed the signs, Lucky has been seeping just the tiniest bit of precum, and so, Carter made Lucky hold off for one whole day, claiming to be sick, and then almost the entire next day too he said he was too tired, but, when they went to bed that night, Carter told him that he wanted to suck and finger each other again, and so, they started as they always do, by just kissing and caressing each other lovingly and tenderly. Once Carter felt that the time was right, he spun around, they attached, poked, and inserted, pretty near all at the same time, and started sucking. Carter wants to edge Lucky though, and just before Lucky was to explode, he pulled off and stopped his motions.

When Lucky asked why he was stopping, Carter grunted, saying that he wants to hold off for a while, to make it really last. Lucky was not entirely happy with that, he just needs to cum, bad.

Three more times Carter held off from allowing Lucky to cum, which of course meant that he too did not, but he is okay, even though uncomfortable would be being kind.

Finally Carter knows that there will no longer be any holding Lucky back, and so, he made it the best he possibly could, and when Lucky finally came, it was with a near scream, and he exploded, and fed Carter his very first cum load. It was pretty powerful, and copious as well, still thin and watery, yet tasting of pure heaven to Carter. He had exploded at almost the same time, but, considering that he feels that Lucky may have just passed out, he has probably not gotten to truly enjoy it.

After five minutes of nothing from Lucky, Carter detached and looked down, and sure enough, Lucky is out for the count. He smiled brightly for doing exactly what he set out to do, got up, grabbed all the diaper change supplies, and went and diapered his baby. He then had to change his own diaper, something that he can honestly say he cares very little for, but it is necessary.

The next morning, after waking up and kissing for several minutes, Carter had to explain to Lucky why he had done what he had done, and then the results of it, and that tonight they get to finally make love to each other, now that he will get filled good and proper, just the same as Lucky will. Lucky was so happy with this, that he kissed his baby deeply for several minutes.

After breaking their passionate loving kisses, they told each other that they want to be as full as they possibly can be, both diapers and bladders, and then make hot gay baby diaper love to each other, cum and piss in each other, and then make hot gay baby piss love to each other. After agreeing to that, and sealing it with another kiss, they got up, put on their robes, and then headed for breakfast.

Shortly after arriving and getting their food, Chance and Zayden came and joined them at their table.

“So, Lucky,” Chance said. “I received an email this morning from Princess Jessica, though not the first, we've emailed a few times now. Not only is she still so enamored with you that if she could, she'd bear your children happily, but was excited to tell us some really good news.”

“Yeah, like that'd happen, like ever.” Lucky choked.

“Yeah, about as high a chance as me, right.”

“Yeah.”

“So, anyway, shortly after getting home, she went right to her parents, and after giving her mother her gift, told them all about our school, and how much of a difference we're having on the poor here. You already knew this, of course. Her parents were all for it, but then they went to their government, since they have a government as well, and they were all like, we have no problems with that, what are you talking about. Yeah, the princess apparently told them all to get their heads outta their asses and stop lying, that they have just as many problems with that as everyone else, and that they need to be fixed. They still maintained that there was nothing wrong, but, like she said, sweeping them under the rug, pretending that they don't exist, is horribly wrong, and that from that moment on, she was going to resolve the issue, with or without their help. 

“So, without the help of their government, she's found a dozen teachers already that'll be suitable, someone who can run it, several staff, including a doctor and a therapist, as well as an old school that she's gonna fix up. So far, she's already found four hundred kids who could benefit from a school like ours, but she can only fit maybe two hundred. She wantsta do another school as well, but is already having a hard time finding the right people to do so.

“Both Peter and I've agreed to take fifty kids, as well two of the other schools that've been created here have agreed to take fifty each, since none of us are at capacity at the moment. Then, once she gets up and running fully and gets another school online, she wantsta take some of our kids and do an amazing exchange student type system. And yes, they speak English as well, though it's not their native language, most everyone learns it from very young, which means we'll need at least one more teacher who speaks their language as well, so that they don't lose their native language.”

“Wow, really, that's a great idea.” Lucky said happily.

“We all think so too, it'll be a great opportunity for all the kids involved, you'll all learn so much from each other. I'm also thinking that if we're gonna end up with a Spanish teacher anyway, that anyone who wishes to learn the language can also do so, and you know I absolutely will.”

“Me too.” Lucky and Carter both said together.

“She also asked that I make sure that you teach at least a few of her kids your arts.” Chance laughed.

“Yeah, figured there'd be a catch, but tell her that's my secret.” Lucky giggled.

“I told her that you'd probably say something like that, and she says she could understand why. I sure as hell wouldn't if I were you, what you're making is amazing, and really, you shouldn't teach it to just anyone.” Chance said seriously.

“Why though?”

“Because, you make a truly unique product, you developed the formula for it, that's all you. That's valuable information, look how much money it's already earned, and you've barely even started. By the time you're twenty, no one, and I mean no one at all, will be able to compete with you when it comes to that sort of thing. No, as much as I'd love to see you share your talent, in this case, I haveta protect you and say don't, not until you're ready to take on a true apprentice who can guard that knowledge and take over for you when you're gone. Sure, you copied someone else's idea, yet what you're both creating are vastly different, what you make is truly unique. Even your jewelry ideas are unique and amazing, true, that you could share, I suppose, and you can make the crystals that others can use, but, don't share your techniques for making the crystals themselves.”

“Oh, I think I understand. But I did copy someone else's idea though?”

“Yes, idea, you thought hey, those are amazing, I wonder if I could do something like that. You didn't go and steal their information, you aren't copying what they do, you borrowed the mere idea of it, then ran with it, and created something far more, and totally of your own design. Borrowing ideas and tweaking them is how we evolve as a people, there's nothing wrong with that, their product is still amazing, yours is just more so.”

“I suppose you're right, but it still seems unfair to keep it all to myself.”

“It's not.” Chance, Zayden, and Carter all said as one.

“Oh. So, when are we getting more kids here then?” Lucky asked, and all know full well he is changing the subject on purpose.

“She's hoping to get them all here within a week or two, but when exactly she can't say. She tried to insult us all and say that she was gonna send money as well, but we all refused, they'll all help to pay for their stay, just like you all do, because we get funded for shockingly little nowadays, since we really don't need it.”

“That's good. Bet she still does anyway.”

“Yeah, but I'll put it into their accounts.”

“That's nice. You're not giving me more than anyone else gets, are you?”

“No, of course not, that wouldn't be fair.” Chance said, and only Zayden can tell he was not being entirely truthful, but for good reason.

“Good, because I don't want it, the school needs it way more than I do.”

“Don't worry, I have a formula for all that, we're all getting our fair share.”

“Good.”

That at least is not a lie, because Chance truly believes that it is fair.

“So, are you still wanting to be an astronaut as well?”

“Oh yeah, I'd loveta do that, but I also love creating jewelry, so, I'll use that to pay for school, and I'm sure that that's not exactly a full time gig, and maybe I won't even be able to do it, you never know. There's lots that we still don't know. I'm doing okay on everything, so far, but I'm nowhere near having what they're gonna need.”

“True, you're not there yet, but you're certainly well on track to get there, and you have several more years before you needta worry about that anyway. I don't want you giving up on that dream, that was your biggest one.”

“I'm not giving up on it, but, like you told me once, I also haveta be realistic too, only the very best of the best getta do that, and though I can certainly strive for it, I can't let that be my only dream.”

“Exactly. I think you'll do it, you're incredibly motivated and even more smart.”

“Smart, hardly.”

“Yeah, you are, remember the motto, because I know you know you are. Maybe not as smart as some, yet, but you're only just about to turn twelve remember.”

“I know.” He said ashamedly.

“It's okay, I understand.”

“Thanks.”

From there they moved to other topics, and then went about their days. Lucky and Carter are anticipating their night time fun and games so much, though, that they are so hard that three times throughout the day they each had to absolutely force themselves to pee, because they had needed to, bad. Just before dinner time, they changed each other, and it was so hard, in more than one way, to not play, to just change each other, and how they managed was probably only a miracle.

During dinner, both baby boys drank even more than they usually do, nearly stuffing themselves more full of liquid than they had food, and they had already needed to go before changing, and so have already wet their diapers. Since they both wish so very much to do this right, they need lots of liquids in them to make sure that they are full in both ways.

It was only two hours after dinner, when the boys could take it no longer. Their diapers are nowhere near to capacity, though they are nice and soggy, though their bladders and their balls feel as if they are well over capacity, and when Carter had bent down in front of Lucky, and exposed his sexy soggy diapered ass, Lucky damn near fucked him then and there. Even bringing out the fire hoses would not have been able to stop them Lucky figured, which was why he said it is time, and giggled to Carter when he told him why.

As soon as they made it to their bedroom, they stripped each other down to just their soggy baby diapers, then stood and kissed, very nearly dancing on the spot, tenderly touching each other, holding each other, and for well over ten minutes, they kissed.

“I'd very much like for you to fill me first Baby. You've only just started cumming, so I doubt you have more than one loada cum in those hot baby balls of yours, and I don't wanna risk you cumming anywhere other than deep inside my baby bum, so, please make hot gay baby diaper love to me. I'll absolutely cum when you do, but I'll collect it and feed it to you, and then I need for you to peepee inside me and make sweet cum and piss baby diaper love to me. Once you've cum your second time, which I hope I get at least a little more baby cum, but I'm not betting on it, then we'll trade places and I'll make gay baby diaper, cum, and piss love to you. If we have anything left after that, then we'll switch and go one after the other, until we can make love no more.”

“Oh yes, I've dreamed of this for so long. Ever since coming here and realizing it wasn't just a dream, I've dreamed of that.” Lucky said, and then kissed his baby once more.

They moved to the bed, Carter was laid down in the centre, so that he is in prime position, and then Lucky very gently, but quickly prepared his baby boyfriend. He does not wish to take his time, not only do they both know just how charged they really are, and care not to explode before they are ready to, but they have waited so long for this, and both want it so much. Lucky found that Carter was very ready, though, he had been anticipating this so much, that he is very nearly gaping open, and with all the baby lotion and diaper rash cream still in there from their previous soggy baby bum change, he is well moistened and ready to be filled how he desperately needs.

Lucky got up onto his knees, poked the hole in the front of his soggy diaper, pulled out his mighty fine young preteen baby bone, moved into position, and slipped inside Carter in one slow motion, barely needing to guide himself at all.

Unfortunately Lucky really is not all that big yet, and so he does not fill Carter anywhere near as full as he had become accustomed to, yet, in the same breath, Carter had never felt a pain free entrance before, and never before had he sighed so deeply as someone slipped inside him. Lucky is not large, but he is making Carter feel amazing, and that really is all that matters.

Though neither boy has ever truly made love, nor have they ever been made love to, Lucky somehow managed to go as slow and as long as he possibly could, and finally, both baby boys are feeling the sensations of making love. Unfortunately neither could last, and amazingly it was Carter that screeched out in his orgasm first, and exploded. He barely got his hand inside his diaper in time to collect his cum, which he then pulled out and fed to Lucky.

As soon as Carter started cumming, so too did Lucky, and he exploded fully inside Carter, painting his insides with three good sized squirts of very fresh baby milk. Of course he had nearly a dozen more dry pulses after that, and he was very nearly going spastic from the sensations, but he stayed awake, which is good.

When Lucky finally came down, he let go his bladder, which had already been screaming at him for release for the last hour anyway, so he had been having to force himself not to pee, now he just lets go, and feels exquisite relief from finally peeing, after cumming hard, and it feels amazing to him. Not nearly as amazing as Carter feels from it though.

Lucky started making sweet gay baby diaper, cum and piss love to his baby, and managed to go even slower and more loving than before, and because of this, as well the massive orgasm that he had just had, they managed to hold off for almost ten minutes before cumming once more. Carter jammed his hand back inside his diaper to collect his cum, which he promptly fed to Lucky, as Lucky spewed just one more shot of cum, and then dry fired another dozen times after that.

“Wow, that was the most amazing thing I've felt in my entire life.” Carter sighed deeply.

“Really, but I'm still so small!”

“Oh yeah, how else would I've cum so fucking hard.”

“True, I guess, but I'm still so small.”

“And you felt amazing inside me, and remember, I'm not really that much bigger than you. Now, I needta feel inside you Baby, pull out and trade places with me, so that I can fill you like you deserve.”

“Oh yeah.”

Lucky pulled out, and then they traded places. Carter also took no real time to prepare lucky, not only do they really want what is to come, but Lucky too is already very much ready and waiting, his baby lotion and diaper rash cream slicked hole is also already almost totally open for Carter.

Carter then poked a hole in the front of his diaper, pulled out his only slightly larger teen baby bone, got into position, and barely having to aim himself either, he slipped as deep inside Lucky as he possibly could, and they both moaned lowly from this. It felt utterly amazing to both, Carter had rarely fucked his old boyfriend, and before that he had never fucked another, and Lucky was just amazed at how gently Carter slipped in, as well the total lack of any pain or discomfort at all. 

Now that they both have two massive orgasms out of the way, Carter started making the longest, slowest lovemaking yet, something that he had still been unsure that he would be able to do, but not only is he doing it, but they are loving it, and each other far more because of it. For well over ten minutes Carter made love to Lucky, before they both exploded once again. Carter probably only had the one real load left in him, though he might have one or two more shots left for the next orgasm, but Lucky felt it, and loves it very much so. But, then Carter stopped forcing himself to hold back his pee, and very nearly exploded inside Lucky.

Lucky had never been filled before, he had always forced the issue of condoms, and before coming to school, he had never dreamed of being peed in, so this is a very enjoyable first for him, and now knows why everyone who enjoys this does, because he knows that he is going to crave this, a lot, from now on.

Carter then started making even longer, even slower cum and piss, gay baby diaper love to his beautiful baby boyfriend, and for close to fifteen minutes more, they managed to last. 

“Oh my god, you were right, that's the most amazing thing I've ever felt in my life. I love you so fucking much.” Lucky said deeply, far deeper than his very young sounding voice can usually sound.

“Oh yeah. I still have a little left in me, trade places and make love to me again please Baby.”

“Me too.”

They traded places and Lucky made love to Carter once more, and for damn near twenty minutes this time they lasted, and finally, for one last time tonight, Carter slipped back inside Lucky, and made love to him, and their final orgasm came just over twenty minutes later. They are both utterly wiped now, yet they are still awake, they did not pass out, by some miracle of course.

They are both very much ready to go to sleep, though, so, as one gathered all the diaper change materials, the other fixed the bed, and then they quadruple baby diapered each other, curled up, kissed, whispered goodnight, I love you, and then promptly passed out.

It was well over half an hour after breakfast started that Chance came to get the boys. He had known what they were going to do, he had seen the looks the day before, and so, he suspects that he is going to find the baby boys in destroyed diapers and a soaked bed. He knocked and received no answer, and so opened the door, found the light still on, so was sure that was how he was going to find them, but then, when he did finally manage to wake them, he was almost shocked to see that they are quadruple diapered.

“Good morning sleepyheads, making love to each other last night for your first time seems to have worn you out real good. Breakfast started half an hour ago, let's go get food.”

“Wow, already, it just feels like we just went to sleep.” Lucky laughed.

“Yes, musta been a really good night, though, to tell you quite honestly, I truly thought I was gonna find you both in destroyed diapers and a soaked bad, especially after entering and finding your light still on.”

“Nah, we had just enough left in us last night to baby diaper each other like we deserve, but then we passed out, clearly we forgot the light.” Lucky laughed.

“Mmmmhmmm, and we do deserve it, huh.” Carter sighed.

“Definitely.” Lucky and Chance both said at the same time.

“Come on Babies, you still have class today, so you needta go get some food and then get ready for the day.”

“Okay.” 

The baby boys threw on their robes and slippers, and walked with Chance to the dining hall. Chance has already eaten, so Lucky and Carter went and got their food, then sat down to eat. Once they were done, they cleaned up their mess and headed back to their bedroom. Both know that they really should go have a shower, but neither wants to, because their wondrously thick baby diapers are nowhere near full yet. Instead, they went to the bathroom, stripped off their robes, and just washed all the smelliest areas with warm cloths, brushed their teeth and hair, then headed to their bedroom to get dressed, where they decided on some cute little baby clothes that accentuate their mega thick baby diapers perfectly.

Over the next couple weeks, the baby boys were keeping each other very well drained, more often than not sucking each other as they fingered each others baby diapered bums, but they did make love twice more as well. Carter sure is enjoying the impossibly sweet treats that Lucky is feeding him lately, and wishes that he could have it a hundred times a day. Lucky of course always enjoys Carter's still nice sweet cream as well.

Chance had started looking for a teacher right away that is fully fluent in Spanish, but was having a really hard time finding one that was suitable, as were all the other schools, since they all felt the same way. In the end, Chance settled for another teacher that just got out of jail because he had had relations with a boy that was not as old as he had been told, and even though both had said so, he still went to jail anyway. The teacher is almost fully fluent, so that is good, and though the school board was reluctant to give him a job, like Chance said, where else would hire him and trust him anyway, and that he is always on the watch for students trying to take advantage of teachers, because it happens roughly a hundred times more than the other way around.

He started only the day before their allotted fifty students were scheduled to arrive. All their new students arrived on two buses with all the meager belongings that they had, which did not amount to much at all. All the existing students were there and ready to help out their new brothers and sisters. Even though all these kids had been the ones that already knew English fairly well, again, all these kids were street kids, and so, their knowledge of the language was questionable at best, so it took a fair bit of work, and with their new teacher flitting around, trying to translate as best as possible when kids did not know quite how to say what they needed to say, they managed to make it work. Everyone was collected in the gym to start, and as Chance spoke, he would pause every few seconds for the new teacher to translate.

“Welcome to your new home and school. We're all excited to have you here with us, and we hope to learn a great deal from you, and hope that you learn just as much from us.” He said, and then went through pretty much all the standard school rules, their motto, their policies, his promise to each and every one of them, and everything else that they now need to know. 

What was funny, when he asked for all new kids who wet the bed and/or their pants to raise their hands, not one was brave enough to do so, and he smiled and said so, then told all the existing students who do, and who wear diapers for it to raise their hands, they all did, some seventy kids in total, as well as Chance himself, and a few of the other teachers. Then he asked again after allowing the new kids to see just how many do, and how normal it is there, and this time sixteen kids put up their hands. He told them that diapers will be available for them to use whenever they need them, and to never be ashamed of that. They were told where the clothes store was, where the storage room to get other supplies is, where the doctor and therapist offices are, and everything else. They then went on a large tour of the entire school, but to help alleviate congestion, only a few teachers and all the new kids went, whereas the rest of the kids headed out to go do whatever it is that they want to do.

By the end of the day, all the new kids were settled in, and so far enjoying their new home a great deal. One boy and one girl are already diapered, because they admitted that they wet their pants, a lot, and another boy who had seen this and wets often enough had almost decided to, but knew that he was going to be diapered that night, and after that first night, he too was diapered all day every day too, because he fell in love with them almost instantly as well. All the kids who wet the bed got diapers their first night, and every last one of them thoroughly enjoyed their very first full nights sleep without waking up cold, wet, and miserable. Four more boys and one more girl re-diapered themselves that morning, and they too are now full on diaper lovers as well.

Thankfully all the new kids arrived just after classes on Friday afternoon, but due to all the work that they had to do, Friday night movie and popcorn had had to be postponed, so they did it Saturday night instead. Chance was happy that they all came at the end of the week, that gave them all some time to get settled in, and for him to try and make sure all the assignments for classes that he had done were good, and he feels that there should be no major issues pop up.

Come Monday morning, however, a few did arise, but they were quickly and easily resolved. The largest issue that they were encountering was the language barrier, but Chance had went and bought every English/Spanish translator he could find, both book and electronic, so everyone is muddling through just fine. What is great, though, is virtually every existing student are happy to learn Spanish as well, and so, they are all working together to become fully fluent in both languages.

By Friday, so exactly one week after arriving, the new kids are all doing excellent, they are happy, they feel free, they are learning, and they are getting to have lots of fun as well. The doctor had been kept busy almost the entire week, doing every exam, and testing for absolutely everything that he could, and happily reported that other than a couple minor STD's that can be cured, all the kids are reasonably clean. Virtually every one of them are malnourished, most of them had lice, none of them were truly clean, but they are working on all of that, and the kids are all quite happy. 

All kids that arrived with addictions were started on getting them cleaned of all of them, but thankfully enough, there were not as many as Chance had feared there would be. All in all, a pretty good first week, which all were thankful for.

It took a month for everything to start running good and smooth, like Chance likes, which means he can get to playing more often again, instead of working nearly all day, every day, like he had been.

As per usual, Lucky was more often than not found in his workshop, usually all alone, he always had one of the shop teachers watching out for him, but they mostly just did whatever they wanted and left him to his work, since he is doing so well. He is creating even more and more stunningly beautiful jewelry, often recycling twenty to thirty kilograms of old and broken crystal per week, but always re-blending it to his specifications. He is now getting so good at reading the glass that he knows exactly what it needs to make it into what he wants, and then, once he has it there, he colours it how he wants to, though almost half stays perfectly clear.

Three other kids who had also enjoyed making jewelry are now taking the crystals that Lucky makes, and they are cutting and shaping them and making their own jewelry as well. Lucky is teaching them even more than the teacher had, though, he is constantly telling them to think proportionate, that their pieces should not be large and gaudy, or clunky, that they can do both simple and ornate, and to not be afraid to experiment and be creative. They are doing well, though Lucky almost always has to take their crystals back to the lapidary station to either re cut or re polish their crystals to make them perfect, though he is constantly making them watch and then do, so that they too learn. They are getting better, but Lucky never lets them set a piece until he is satisfied that it is good enough to be called a Lucky Crystal. Their pieces are selling well, all branded as being made with genuine Lucky Crystals, but Lucky's pieces always sell for far more, since his are just plain exquisite, since there is simply no other word that describes them.

Lucky and Carter are still making love to each other each and every day, of that there is no doubt, some days by hand only while kissing, some days by sucking and fingering, which is their favorite, but at least once a week they make true love to each other as well. Never before had either believed that they would not just fuck every day, but they find that they just do not need to all that often.

As time went by, Lucky kept getting better and better, and more often than not, his pieces were bid on sometimes as little as minutes after being posted for sale, people were always watching for them, and after every bidding process, it was sold to the highest bidder. His helpers pieces took a little longer, by maybe an hour or two, and did not sell for quite as much, but they are all so happy with what they are doing.

Once Lucky was fully caught up, and passed his peers, as Chance felt he would, he started working on extra schoolwork to try and work toward his dream of going to space. Chance found every subject that would help Lucky in that, and then built courses around that for him. By the time Lucky was sixteen, he was ready for university, and so, Chance got him enrolled in the programs that would help Lucky, and he did spectacularly well. 

At the age of twenty two, he applied to become a member of the space agency, and was accepted, which, sadly, meant that he and Carter had to move, and it was a very tear filled farewell, but necessary. Lucky vowed to come back, and he did, five years later, he moved back, after going to space five times and living his dream, he had done exactly what he had wanted to do, and though he still works for them, only now in a different way, he is no longer able to go to space, and so, he moved back home, where at least once per week he goes home and teaches the art of jewelry making, and Carter also goes with him and teaches metal art. They both have their own shop at home, where they are constantly creating and selling their wares, and both do spectacularly well. 

The same year that they moved back home, they each found a lesbian diaper lover to carry their babies, and nine months later, their baby boys were born, boy were they thankful they were both boys. They were raised as brothers, twins to most, and they had a blessed life. The dads home schooled them, they never wanted to peepee potty train, and so they were never out of diapers, and at the age of five, the boys became baby boyfriends, even though they are brothers.

Chance and Zayden ran their school until they had no more breath left in them, helping so many hundreds, or even thousands of kids from all over the world, for their exchange student program had taken off, as well getting into many other countries to help all the poor there as well. They were so beautifully happy that they never wanted to, and therefore never did retire, and when one passed, so too did the other only days later, such a beautiful love they shared, and they shared it with countless others.

And they all lived diapered ever after. How much happier could you possibly be.

****So, there we go, another one bites the dust, so they say. As soon as I finished Last Chance, I had always wanted to write a sequel to it. Last Chance was in my top five stories that I wrote, and I always felt it deserved a sequel. This has been rolling around in my head since then, and it finally felt right to start it, so, I did. I think it turned out almost as well, though I still prefer the original, but then sequels never truly are as good, are they. So, as always, should you wish to contact me for any reason, please do so at erich5748 at ymail.com, I do love hearing from those that read and enjoy my stories. Thanks as always for reading, I truly hope that you enjoyed.****


End file.
